


【盾冬】短篇集

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: NC-17短篇停车场，有部分篇目与单发过的重复





	1. 裙下之臣【联文】

　　summary：善良的史蒂夫公爵在寒冷冬天的街边看到了一位衣着单薄的漂亮男人正在卖火柴。  
　　NC-17 沙雕架空ooc 看名即懂的女装情节  
　　又名《卖火柴的小冬兵》【？】  
　　  
　　（上）by霜玫瑰  
　　“公爵大人，把帘子放下吧。”随从打扮的男子轻声说道，“受寒可就不好了，陛下会担心您的。”  
　　史蒂夫仿佛没听到似的，往外伸出半个手掌。夜色下的雪花看不太分明，触及到人体的温度就融成带着冰气的水。  
　　公爵无声地叹了口气。细细的白烟从饱满的唇瓣吐出来，让那双紧皱着的眉显得更加凝重。  
　　“今年的冬天格外冷。”  
　　随从低着头递来一条昂贵的毛毯。  
　　“不，不用。”史蒂夫摆摆手，“最北端的坞莱镇情况怎么样？那里一向比王都气温低，今年是不是有许多人口受灾？”  
　　随从面露难色，史蒂夫便知晓了答案。  
　　善良的公爵摇了摇头，正想放下帘子的时候，余光却瞟到了一个靠着墙角的人影。  
　　“叫马夫停下。”  
　　随从立刻照办，马车缓缓停到了街道的一旁。  
　　史蒂夫的视线落在那面红砖墙的墙角，那里蜷缩着一个人影。黑袍黑裤，笔直的长腿一伸一屈，十分不羁地靠坐在冰冷的墙角。  
　　他的身下都是雪，雪被体温烘着化了一些，沁透衣衫肯定冰冷入骨。半长的头发挡住了大半张脸，手里紧握着一大把——  
　　火柴？  
　　“哦天呐，那孩子一定冻得够呛。”  
　　史蒂夫站起来想要下车，却被忠心的随从拦了下来。  
　　“公爵，万一那人是刺客呢！不如让马夫去看看就好。”  
　　史蒂夫犹豫了一刹，墙角的人却突然有所感应似的，抬头看向了马车。  
　　两人的眼神不偏不倚撞在一起，墙角的人歪着头，看上去有点迷茫。  
　　“……我亲自去。”公爵的喉结滚了滚，声音坚定。  
　　——漂亮如同权杖顶端绿宝石的眼睛，无辜又柔软的五官，明明没有微笑却天生上挑着的唇角。  
　　莫名的心悸让他没法拒绝。  
　　  
　　真皮长靴踩在雪地上，发出咯吱的轻响。史蒂夫迎着那道疑惑的视线走到他跟前，蹲下来直视那人的眼睛，摆出富有亲和力的微笑。  
　　“别怕好吗？”他轻声说着，解开自己金线缎面的厚实斗篷，兜住了这个看似瘦弱的少年，“我是史蒂夫，你可以告诉我你的名字吗。”  
　　男人的肩膀在接触到斗篷的时候瑟缩了一瞬，似乎有些不适应。淡棕色的眉毛也皱了起来，但好在没有更加激进的动作，这让公爵放心了一些。  
　　“……巴基。”墙角的人舔了舔嘴唇，把手里的火柴往怀里拢了拢。  
　　史蒂夫分析了一下眼前的情况，继续温柔地说：“好，巴基。你是来这里卖火柴的吗？”  
　　那双灰绿色的瞳仁亮了亮，巴基点点头。  
　　“是的，我是来这里卖火柴的。但这里很陌生，我也不知道能去哪里卖。”他盯着史蒂夫身上奢华的衣服和身后的马车，有些犹豫，“在这里卖火柴是不是违法了？”  
　　“不，我不是来抓你的。”史蒂夫将自己的手心贴在巴基的手背上，用真诚的蓝眼睛看他，“这些火柴多少钱，我买下来。”  
　　这个问题好像令巴基犯了难，他支支吾吾了一会儿，眼神在手里的火柴和史蒂夫的脸上犹豫不定。  
　　随从站在不远的几步外，对这个小商贩撇了撇嘴。  
　　——这个小商贩肯定是仗着自己长相漂亮，吸引了公爵想敲笔大的。火柴在神盾城算是个稀罕的用品，平民人家自然是用不起的，但对于公爵这样的贵族来说，也算是必需品了。  
　　那人手里的火柴看上去不是府里惯有的那种，原本白色的火柴杆用了奇怪的黑色涂装，倒是让人有些稀奇。  
　　“或许是故意做成这样想卖贵点。”随从在心里嘀咕着，“一百来根左右，也许会敲公爵十个金币呢。”  
　　“……一百金币。”  
　　软和里带着点清冷的声音响了起来，随从差点原地坐下。  
　　——一百金币？！他怎么不去抢劫呢？  
　　下一秒，公爵暴力地把斗篷上镶嵌的蓝钻扣子拽了下来，放在那人的手心里。  
　　“这个扣子值三百金币，把这些火柴卖给我好吗？”  
　　随从和车夫：“……”  
　　巴基亮着眼睛点点头，把手里的火柴一股脑地塞进公爵怀里。史蒂夫跟随从招了下手，随从咬着牙接过了这把火柴。  
　　“公爵大人，风雪大，您还是早些回府的好。”  
　　随从狠狠瞪了巴基一眼，巴基毫不留情地回瞪了一眼，这表情落在史蒂夫眼里却显得十分可爱。  
　　史蒂夫沉默了十几秒钟，把披在巴基身上的斗篷紧了紧。  
　　“你愿意……跟我回府里吗？天气这么冷，你会生病的。”  
　　“府里？是指你的家吗？”  
　　“对，愿意跟我回家吗？”史蒂夫笑起来，“到了那里不会挨饿受冻，我可以保护你。”  
　　巴基的眼神有些疑惑，抬眼看了看飘着雪花的夜空。又盯着那些雪花飘到眼前人漂亮的金发里，将发丝打得湿润。  
　　——他和那时候不太一样了。  
　　“你在担心什么？”史蒂夫善解人意地说，“大胆说出来，没关系。”  
　　眼前的人舔了舔嘴唇，“我可以吃到烤鹅么？”  
　　史蒂夫的思维卡壳了，愣愣地重复了一遍，“烤鹅？”  
　　“对，烤鹅。”灰绿色的眼睛弯了起来，巴基晃悠着手，“要那种肚子里填满了苹果和梅子的。”  
　　史蒂夫的眼睛也跟着弯了起来，他站直身子，伸手把巴基从雪地里拽了起来。  
　　“当然可以。这可是圣诞前夕。”  
　　他牵着巴基的手，一起坐进了奢华的马车里。  
　　随从站在马车下，满脸不可思议。  
　　——这难道就是府里始终没有公爵夫人的原因吗？  
　　他愣了几秒，正要迈步上去，又听见公爵大人的声音从车厢传了出来。  
　　“你去和马夫一起坐就行了，乔治。”  
　　随从眼角抽动着，乖乖坐到了马夫的身边。  
　　  
　　帘子放下的瞬间，两人之间的气场就变了。棕发男人一改刚才懵懂无害的脸，换上了懒散却带着致命魅力的笑容，捂着自己的胃靠在动物皮毛的软垫上。  
　　“我演技怎么样？你真应该看看随从刚才的表情。”灰绿色的眼睛透过手里剔透的宝石扣子盯着马车的顶，“哈，一百金币。公爵大人可真配合，顶级手工做的斗篷说揪扣子就揪扣子。”  
　　史蒂夫有点无奈地摇摇头，“我说过你原本不必吃这个苦头，我有的是途径给你造一个假身份让你顺利来到公爵府，何必在雪地里坐着呢？你若是冻着了，计划肯定会受影响。”  
　　巴基不以为然地摊摊手，“不想当好演员的小商贩不是好杀手。国王昏庸无度，世道艰难，和《卖火柴的小女孩》背景多相似？更何况你一直是出了名的善良，在路上接济一个快要冻死的小商贩多么正常？再说，我是真不怕冷。winter soldier怎么会怕冷？”  
　　史蒂夫皱起眉毛来，嘴唇抿成一条直线。他雇佣了业内最知名的杀手，却没有料想到他个性这么强。这让他为自己的计划多了几分隐忧。  
　　巴基眼睛一转就读懂了这张英俊脸庞上的不悦，凑近到公爵大人的耳旁低声说：“你既然怀疑身边的随从已经被国王买通了，那‘其他途径’上的人干不干净同样也保证不了。反倒是现在这个法子，够出其不意。我对自己的脸蛋还是很放心的，大不了让公爵大人多几天桃色新闻罢了，在贵族里又不是什么稀罕事。”  
　　史蒂夫愣了几秒，缓慢点了点头。  
　　“没想到你心思这么缜密，想得很全面。”  
　　“唔，也不算特别全面。”巴基枕着手，眯眼看了看史蒂夫，“比如我没想到公爵大人比画上更加性感英俊。”  
　　“……”  
　　“耳廓红了，公爵大人。”  
　　巴基伸出舌尖缓缓把嘴唇舔上一层水光，哑着嗓子说：“反正桃色绯闻总是得传的，要不坐实算了。”  
　　“什么坐实……”  
　　史蒂夫的声音断在男人突然跪到他两腿之间，不知什么时候出现的雪亮匕首悄无声息地划破了他的裤子。那人向上挑着眼睛，竖起食指抵在唇峰。  
　　“公爵大人，请您务必保持安静。”  
　　  
　　几分钟过后，史蒂夫的额头开始冒出一层汗。他的手掌按在巴基的棕发里，不敢用力，只是虚虚地拢着，尽量控制着自己无声吸气，从胯间传来的快感令他心跳如雷，几乎都要盖过巴基舔舐阴茎时色气而黏稠的水声。  
　　——这个神秘的杀手毫无征兆地在马车上给他做起了口活。这对洁身自好了二十余年的公爵来说冲击力实在是太大了。  
　　巴基扬着脖子，把火热的性器往喉咙的深处送去。公爵傲人的尺寸带来的不适感令他的眼睛迅速蒙上一层水雾，眼角也染上了欲望的绯红。  
　　他其实不擅长这个。  
　　winter soldier固然是个神秘杀手，可绝不是个放荡的人。  
　　巴基无声地笑了一下，他像对待一枚糖果似的，用唇舌极尽温柔地舔弄着。忍着生理上的不适将整个性器吞吃进去，用力地吸吮，又迅速往外吐出来，用火热的口腔模拟着下流的抽送动作，灵活的舌尖带着力道舔过柱身上凸出的青筋。  
　　吞吐的动作令他的头颅不断耸动着，半长的发丝轻飘飘地划过敏感部位的周边，令史蒂夫绷紧了全身的肌肉，肾上腺素疯狂地飙升着。  
　　跪着的人似乎还嫌火候不够似的，专心地用蒙着水雾的鹿眼盯着他的表情。  
　　柔软潮湿的口腔简直像个该死的性爱天堂，光是几下舔弄就快让公爵难以自控。  
　　更别提那张漂亮的脸蛋从这个角度看上去……更勾人了。  
　　史蒂夫的下腹一紧，从喉咙里含混地溢出半声呻吟。  
　　感受到更浓重的腥膻味在口腔里氤氲开，巴基弯了弯眼角。层层绕绕的笑纹像波浪似的荡漾开，吞吐的动作开始加快，舌头有节奏地卷起又放松，舔舐着阴茎上每一处敏感的皮肤。  
　　——这还不够，杀手还用上了手。那双该死的灵活的手。  
　　在马车里被烘得发热发烫的手心抵上性器下的双球，缓慢却灵活地揉弄起来，柔软的指腹揉过每一处褶皱，所过之处点燃一串火花。  
　　快感像虚幻却五彩斑斓的烟花一样在虹膜上炸开，史蒂夫的神志逐渐被吞噬了干净，失控地开始顶弄起胯，按在巴基后脑勺的手也逐渐用上了力气，将他的头牢牢控制住。  
　　巴基开始忍不住地呛咳，吞咽这个简单的动作在这个时候无奈地宣告失败，原本性感漂亮的唇瓣被摩擦地泛红发肿，喉咙深处泛起的干呕让他的太阳穴紧绷得发疼，生理性泪水不断地从眼角凝结着滴下去，他发出一种模糊又可怜的鼻音，仿佛在祈求着反客为主的公爵放开他。  
　　但这只把欲火燃烧得更疯狂。  
　　性器搅动口腔时的淫靡水声和鼻音交杂在一起，几乎把名为理智的弦全部挑断。史蒂夫粗喘着低头看他，男人可怜巴巴的样子没引起他的怜爱，反而助涨了他内心无比隐秘的施暴欲。  
　　——是他招惹我在先的。他想着。  
　　史蒂夫的手无声地又收紧了些，无法名状的冲动在他的四肢百骸炸开，他粗鲁地用力顶弄了几下。喉咙口的绞紧让他爽得汗毛炸起，把马车里的寒意驱得一干二净。  
　　他没注意巴基的眼神变了。那双眼从最开始的玩味，经过几分钟的迷茫后，从眸底亮起了一捧火。  
　　winter soldier生平最不怕的就是较劲。主导权没那么容易给他。  
　　他强忍着不适，用撑成圆形的柔软唇瓣衔住阴茎的根部，舌尖狠狠舔过龟头出的凹陷——  
　　修养极佳的公爵无声地骂了句脏话，抵着还在剧烈收缩着的喉咙口射了出来。  
　　他似乎终于找回了点理智，伸手推开了巴基。可射精的过程持续了好几股才结束，顶级杀手只来得及闭上眼，黏稠的精液喷溅在他的眉骨、脸颊、甚至是长如鸦羽的睫毛上，像副低俗却让人战栗的色情画。  
　　这人不气反笑，用手抹了一把，舌尖舔过嘴唇上剩余的精液，做了个吞咽的动作。  
　　史蒂夫的喉结也随着动了动。  
　　“公爵大人，”巴基歪着头，神态里带着种恶作剧成功的稚态，“希望你的马车里有备用的裤子穿。”  
　　  
　　“……你居然要我穿这个？”进了公爵府的巴基对着床上摊开的酒红长裙恶劣一笑，“我还真没想到公爵大人如此有……情趣。”  
　　史蒂夫被说得耳根一热，“不，这不是我的情趣。是国王的。”  
　　“他喜欢……穿着漂亮裙装的美少年？”巴基嫌恶地啧了一声，“还真是个昏君。”  
　　史蒂夫叹了口气，“不然我也不会出此下策。他原先还愿意分些精力给国事政治，现在整日里沉溺在酒色里。不肯听任何进言。”  
　　巴基饶有兴趣地拎起裙子在身前比了比，“我还真是第一次做这种任务。出演一只养在深闺的金丝雀？一定很有趣。”  
　　他把长裙叠起来挂在手肘处，问史蒂夫：“我们什么时候能见到国王？”  
　　“按照王城里的绯闻传播速度……最多三天。”  
　　  
　　

裙下之臣 下篇by子心固然  
1

“Rogers公爵，我们真正可信可爱的伙伴，您总是不会让我失望啊。”身居高位的男人头发已经开始花白，一张皮肉松弛的脸，一开始严肃地指着面前写了政事的羊皮卷时，还能勉强看出年轻时英俊风流的轮廓，只不过当眼神瞥见Steve身后的红裙美人时，酒肉和爱欲的臭味就从目光与嘴角溢了出来，令底下的Bucky不禁浑身一阵恶寒，身影往Steve身后不着痕迹地躲了躲。

“承蒙您的赞许，我的陛下。”Steve向他郑重地行礼，“能为您分忧是我的荣幸。”

“真是个优秀的孩子。来，给我旁边加把椅子，我好久没见到Rogers公爵了。可怜我那唯一的亲弟弟老Rogers，当时年纪轻轻却走得如此匆忙……这留下来的唯一的亲血脉，我亲爱的子侄，可真是让我自豪啊！快，让我好好看看你！”老国王朝身后的侍从挥了挥手，想装出慈爱的眼神，微眯着眼睛，向前倾着身看着Steve，眼神却一直往他身后飘。

只见那红裙的美人身材挺拔利落却不失一丝风韵，酒红色塔夫绸制的长裙，面料光滑还极塑身材，衬得他骨骼修长却又腰身细软，低胸领口前衬着大片雪白朦胧的蕾丝，肩头系着红色的丝绒蝴蝶结俏皮极了。

他手持一把雕刻细腻的缀珠金片扇，半遮着面孔，那双看起来怯生生的碧绿眼睛却又不安分地四处流转着，一边还小心翼翼地往伯爵背后躲，活像只被人刚抓进宫里的初生小鹿，湿漉漉的大眼睛在灯火辉煌的大殿里流光溢彩，让老国王看着心里直痒痒。

金发的年轻伯爵倒是惜玉怜香，看似不动声色，可那匠人们用金线精巧刺绣的大斗篷，一走便招摇地扬起，把美人的漂亮身段挡了个严实，只剩下那双勾人的大眼睛到处乱转。

国王身边两三个穿着华丽裙装的少年都不由得在心里叹了口气，这么英俊体贴又多金的伯爵怎么就让别人勾走了，自己就要服侍这个好色还阴晴不定的老头呢？还好伯爵身边的美人迟早也要跟他们一样的命运，不然他们真是要被嫉妒心烧死了。

Steve Rogers坐到了老国王斜下方的椅子上，国王终于心满意足地近处看到了那身后美人的全貌，看那细腻雪白的肌肤在酒红色礼服衬托下似乎也染上了点粉红，一双绿色的大眼睛带着水汽这么飘过来看了他一眼，又羞涩地移回去，看起来乖巧地垂下眼睑，抿了抿鲜红的唇，一对浓密的睫毛在脸上落下阴影。

这略带少年胆小与娇羞的眼神极大程度满足了老国王的虚荣心，被Bucky瞬时勾得没了魂，从不克制的欲望也开始蹦跳，可惜因为自己长期纵欲过度无法立刻起反应。他满心都是美人的娇态，只想和Steve速战速决。

“唉，Rogers伯爵，你之前那些政事帮我处理得妥当，我是很满意，只不过……唉！”老国王慢悠悠地说着，看着Steve紧张的表情，最后还狠狠叹了口气，脸上松垮的皮都抖了三抖。

“不过什么，我的陛下？”Rogers伯爵看起来很是担忧，眉头都锁了起来，蓝眼睛直直地看向国王，“您有什么忧虑，直需说，我能做到的，一定为您做到。”

“唉……我深知这个年龄，有些需求是正常的，但你一向是不近情爱的人，我听最近有些流言说，你迷上了一个漂亮的少年，有些沉沦色欲，连自己的封地都不打理了啊……”老国王一副忧心的样子，言辞恳切地看着Steve。

“我的陛下，您怎么能这样听信谗言呢！”Steve装作一副委屈羞愤的样子，“您看着我长大，我什么品行您明明最清楚不过了！这个孩子不过是我那日路上看他可怜，又没有父母，带回家只是帮助他，怎么到他人嘴里这么污秽呢？”

“我当然最信任你了。我最忠诚的伙伴，我今日来请你来，让你带上他，也就只是想求证一下呀。”老国王一听Steve的答话，心里大喜，这个少年看来不仅漂亮，还是个雏。只不过他面上还带着长辈担忧的样子，“只是你常常巨资捐助教区的贫困人民，我早听说你家中入不敷出。这孩子在你那儿也是给你添负担。”

“见丑了，陛下。”Steve做出一副犯难的表情，“我确实也有这个烦恼，只不过，不能丢着他不管啊。”

“这样吧，我现在身边正缺个贴身照顾的孩子。我看他很乖巧，不如搁在宫里，帮伯爵解决件困难，我给他的生活也会更好些。”国王暗道自己这计划真是实施得滴水不漏，美人唾手可得。

“是个完美的好办法，真不愧是陛下啊。”Steve点了点头，“我觉得很好，Bucky就麻烦陛下的照顾了。”

身后穿着红色裙装的美人在Steve的话语落下后，乖巧地走到了国王的面前，千奇繁复的裙摆，恭恭敬敬俯身行了个礼，“感谢陛下的垂青。”

“这孩子真的乖巧聪明，”老国王一手拖着那纤细却肌肉线条流畅的胳膊，一手把着少年的窄腰，将他扶了起来，顺便光明正大地揩了把油。心心念念几日的美人在手，风度架子也全忘了，眼中猥琐毕露，脸上的皮都笑得垒出褶子了，“以后好好替我做事，少不了你好处。”

Bucky不动声色地垂着眼，乖巧地点着头，少年声音清亮地应着，“我明白，陛下，一定好好服侍您。”

“好孩子。”老国王笑得小眼睛都被肥肉挤成了缝，转而看向一旁的Steve，“Rogers伯爵，既然邀请你来参加晚会，也不能夺了你的伴就让你空着手去。这样，我旁边这个孩子你就带上吧。他叫Liz，是个很能干的孩子。”他将身边穿着浅鹅黄绸裙的男孩儿推到Steve身旁，语气有些轻佻暧昧地补充道，“今晚他会让你满意的。”

看着老国王身边安静乖巧的Bucky，Steve眼里不由地冷了下来，脸上却还带着笑，对着已经满眼只剩下美人、无心谈话的老国王道，

“那我可真是谢谢陛下了。”

2

皇家的舞会上，身着绣金礼服的乐队在大厅一角演奏，身着各色衣裙的贵族们在金色的高耸殿堂内伴着音乐旋转着。宫殿内温暖如春，没有人看见厚重丝绒帷幔背后，窗外的冰雪正漫天飞舞，除了Steve Rogers伯爵。

金发的男人站在大厅巨大的落地窗边，将那将寒气同室内阻隔的帷幔拉开一大半，湿寒之气便从窗户的每一丝缝隙毫不客气地渗入了温暖的空气中，狂风还在窗缝里摩擦出刺耳的嘶鸣。不知是因为窗外的寒气，亦或是因为一向温和的伯爵身上透出的寒气，他的周围除了老国王派来服侍的男宠，其他人都不靠近。往常被众人围个水泄不通逢迎的伯爵周围，罕见地出现了一大片空荡荡，倒像是他得了什么传染病隔离了似的。贵族们饮酒啖肉，跳舞私语，却常有隐约的观察目光朝Steve投来。

他站在寒冷的窗边，身上只穿着春季的精致礼服，却好像一点也不怕冷，一双清澈的蓝眼睛只望向窗外，微扬着头，看着天空掉下来大朵的雪花，倒让他想起秋季在西边的小镇看到种棉花的农户家丰收，那漂亮的棉团被女主人粗糙褶皱的手精细地除去杂质，抽成棉絮，在丝丝缕缕地成了网线布面，却舍不得给自家的孩子做一件新衣。

窗外的雪又下大了些，被风吹得毫无章法地四处逃窜，似乎飞向了城堡底下那点点昏黄灯光的平民家中，仿佛要把那冬夜最后一点光都吹散。

那天的雪是不是也有这么大？

他的思绪一下飘得很远，飘到那个幼年的雪天。他跟在父亲身后，在幽深的窄巷里，那个蜷缩在墙边单衣的孩子，一双像沁了雪水似的翠绿的眼睛，手上还拿着那一大把火柴。

Steve陷入回忆中已经没了知觉，他身旁的穿着礼裙的少年男宠倒是先受不住发了声，裸露的肌肤在寒气侵扰下都有些泛红，“伯爵，这里寒凉，还是放下帘子往里坐点吧。”

他被少年的话打断，回过神来，才觉着搁在窗台上的手已经冷得发僵。Steve转过头，看着对面抹着厚厚一层脂粉的少年，那双有些狡诈的眼睛，心里默默地念着“不是他”，嘴里却不动声色地回道，“知道了。”

他搁下那道丝绒帷幔，少年像是终于松了口气，立刻凑上来挽着他的胳膊，拉他到沙发上坐下，又招呼着侍从弄了两杯热的甜麦酒。Steve趁着他端酒的空隙，默不作声地和他拉远了距离，把目光投回舞池。

因着老国王喜好裙装的清秀少年，神盾城的贵族也逐渐好男风，每家几乎都有一堆面容姣好、十来岁的少年。国王经常举办今天这种携“伴”参加的舞会，而一向洁身自好的Rogers伯爵是从不参加这类舞会的。反观各个贵族，带来参加舞会的无不是自家珍藏的男宠，希望得国王青眼，收进皇宫里，自己借此得些油水，指不定还能靠男宠吹个枕边风。

不过今天他们的好计划是要落空了。他们万万不会想到，老国王今天举办宴会的目的很明确，就是为了这个现在在他身边微笑着的红裙美人。

有少数消息灵通的人就知道，那个美人就是年轻又自制的Rogers伯爵的新宠，也是他这么多年来唯一放在身边的男宠。想不到一心只有国家政事、不近色欲的年轻伯爵竟然是个痴情的人，这也就难怪为什么伯爵今晚面色不善了。

Steve正倚在沙发里，面色冰冷地往国王那边望去。年老的国王已经被红裙美人灌下了今晚的第二瓶酒，满脸的横肉都因为醉酒涨红了。他坐在高台上的奢华座椅上，一手在Bucky的背后搂着那被裙子束得纤细的腰，还时不时在软韧的臀部扭两下，笑得一脸贪婪。

“Bucky，你看起来兴致不高啊。”他喝了一口少年端着的酒，眼睛却一直盯着那殷红又湿润的嘴唇，“怎么了？想小伯爵了？”

“陛下，您是不是醉了？”少年轻声说着，红艳的嘴唇弯起一点弧度，那双漂亮的眼睛用余光往Steve的方向瞟了一下，嘴上还说着，“有您的关心，比在伯爵府里的穷酸日子好了一百倍。”

“我就是喜欢你这种诚实的孩子，”老国王那双被肥肉挤得快看不见的眼睛带着色眯眯的光，在Bucky修长的身材上来回逡巡，“过来点，我和你说点秘密。”

Bucky弯下腰，强行忍着自己不适的感觉，看着酒气扑鼻的老国王，“您说吧。”

老国王那苍老粗粝的手突然摸上了他柔软的红唇，狠狠地揉了两下。Bucky被一惊，一时忘记了今晚还要讨好老国王的任务，往后条件反射地退了一下。看见那年老又猥琐的男人将手指放在了自己口中舔了几下，那恶心的眼神还盯着他，压低声说着，“你的嘴好甜，我第一次看见你就忍不住想要你。”

一阵反胃涌上来，Bucky却将其强压下去，勉强笑着说，“陛下，您真的醉了。”

老国王似乎以为Bucky是在娇羞，得意地往王座上一仰，说道，“是啊，我是有点醉了。来，把我扶回卧室去，让Barnes‘小姐’来伺候我。”

一众侍从手忙脚乱地把老国王扶了起来，Bucky乖巧地跟在了身后，心里却默念着终于能报仇了。他面色如常地跟着走出大厅，向国王的卧房走去，却没注意到身后有一道滚烫的视线似乎要把他捆起来似的紧。

 

3

侍从们正匆忙把老国王扶到床上，为他把衣服解开脱下，而这边Bucky也在侍女的拉扯下将那些零碎的首饰取下，把一身酒红色的长裙和要让他窒息的束胸衣褪下，只剩下一件轻薄的白纱内衣衬裙，半透明地都能看清胸前的小点。上半身还有一小件暗红背心式的胸衣，胸前有红缎带交叉系着，让那胸前的两点隐约被挡着，倒像是件没被拆开的礼物，透出点色情意味。

待衣服刚整理好，室内的侍从们都从房里退出去，Bucky转身，看见床上躺着的老国王，哪里还有刚刚醉得迷迷糊糊的样子，明显清醒得很，嘴边还带着猥琐的笑。

“过来，我的美人。”他带着笑意看着Bucky穿着那件朦胧又色情的里衣，缓缓向床边走来，“把酒倒满。”

Bucky沉默地走到了床边的矮柜前，拿起银制烙花酒壶把柜子上两个酒杯都倒满了。床上的老国王饶有兴味地看着他薄纱裙下充满力量与曲线的肉体，手不老实地又搁在了那挺翘的臀部上。

Bucky快速地移开了，引得老国王有一丝不悦，不过他还是就着少年的手喝了半杯酒，之后把酒杯推开，“你也喝点。”他命令道，手指着柜子上的另一个杯子，“把这杯喝光。”一双眼睛色眯眯地往那被红色丝带束缚的胸前看去。

Bucky无奈地将一杯酒喝干，还没来得及把酒杯搁下，也不知道老国王哪来那么大的力气，一把抓住了他的手腕，把他往床上拉，银酒杯在柔软的地毯上发出闷响。酒有些烈，他身上顿时燥热起来，力气也开始有些软，一时失去平衡被老国王压在了床上。

“你真的太漂亮了。”老国王兴奋地看着他，少年那张精致的脸上都泛起了潮红，呼吸也开始急促了，“好好服侍我，你想要什么我都会给你。”说完就伸出手要往Bucky胸前摸去。

“滚开！”恶心的感觉又泛了上来，房内已经没有了侍卫，Bucky不再忍耐，使了力气把他一把推开，却觉得身上的无力感更强了，甚至还有些难言的热，像是滚水倒进了血管般烧灼着他。

老国王似乎有些不可思议一直乖巧的少年突然反抗，却兴致更高地嚷道，“还敢反抗？我就喜欢这种烈性子，这才有味道嘛！等药效起来看你还挣扎吗，不要翘着小屁股等我来止痒。”说罢，他嘴边带着猥琐的笑，又朝这边扑来。

Bucky心里一咯噔，眉头都皱了起来，心里骂道自己太不谨慎，以为快完工了便失了警惕。催情的药效开始发作，他浑身都像是在燃烧，下体已经开始抬头，将那雪白的裙子撑起一小片形状。

老国王再次把他压倒，手已经开始乱摸，少年的白纱裙摆都被掀起，露出细腻丝袜包裹的纤细长腿。Bucky不再随意挣扎，嘴里却还是喊着，“您怎么能下药……”似乎像是最后的一点不甘心。

老国王得意洋洋地听着少年声音逐渐柔软，那种肥腻的脸在上方挂着奸笑，看着少年粉红的脸和红唇满意地说着，“嘿，增加一点小情趣而已嘛，怎么这么不懂……”话还没说完，他的声音却戛然而止。

少年干脆利落地从自己大腿内侧的丝袜处摸出了什么物件，一只手抓过老国王的肩，另一只手上带着一片薄如纸张的刀片，在烛光下只看得清一道金属光芒从老国王苍老的脖颈处划过，紧接着那具肥胖的身体就被反按在被单里，只剩下最脆弱的喉管处大量喷涌的鲜红血液开始浸染整张雪白的床。整个过程仿佛就发生在一瞬间，无声无息，只有刚刚还柔弱的少年眼里的杀意寒光、床上逐渐冰冷的肥胖尸体、还有那一床狰狞的鲜血诉说着发生了什么。

Bucky忍着身上蚀骨的酥麻和燥热，药力和刚刚的动作让他几乎力气全失。他快速地下了床，走到窗边轻声却有节奏地叩了三声玻璃，外面回应一声猫叫的呜咽声。Steve的人已经来了，侍卫被清理干净了，他迅速打开窗户，跳了出去，白色的长裙消失在黑夜里。

4

Steve坐在离皇宫不远的一条深巷的马车里安静地等待，远处的宫殿还是灯火辉煌，这里却寒冷而空无一人。这片是已经被遗弃的旧贫民区，十几年前的一场瘟疫把这里所有人的生活破坏殆尽，而他却还记得在幼时在这里见到的那个卖火柴的小孩子，漂亮却倔强得像朵寒风里的花。

“怎么还没回来？”他有些焦虑地看了一眼怀表，距离Bucky进去已经将近一个钟，按照预计本不该这么久。

“快了，伯爵大人。”车厢外的随从应道，“那边有信号，已经完工了。”

话音未落，就听见巷口传来一阵压抑却仓促的脚步声，还有在安静的黑夜里显得有些粗的喘息声。Steve敏锐地听出那是Bucky的声音，连忙掀开马车的帘子，就看见漫天飞雪里两个身披着黑色斗篷的人朝这边赶来。为首的那个看见他，已经揭开了帽子，露出那头柔软的棕发和在夜里仍明亮的绿眼睛。

“Bucky。”他压低声音喊道，少年立刻爬上了马车，瞬间一个失力栽进了他怀里。

侍从立刻赶着马车离开了巷口，马车在雪夜里开始疾驰。Steve急忙将怀里的Bucky扶起来，坐在长椅上，问道，“你没事吧，Bucky？怎么喘得这么厉害？你受伤了？”

Bucky抬起眼看着他，一向晶莹透亮的眼睛不知为何，在昏暗的马车车厢里比平日更加潮湿，像是浸透了一汪泉似的，带着说不清道不明的暧昧。没等Steve思考清楚，他突然倾身上去，将Steve压在了长椅上，猛地一下让Steve的后脑勺砰一声撞在了墙上。

“您怎么了，伯爵大人？”侍从焦急地从车厢探头进来。

“给我出去！”一向冷静有礼的伯爵大人此时慌忙喊了一声，紧接着就被滚烫红艳的唇瓣堵住了嘴。他感觉到身上的少年烫得可怕的温度，唇舌却潮湿黏腻地纠缠着他，那灵巧的舌头像水蛇般在他口腔游走，跟他的舌头周旋着，又舔舐着他敏感的口腔上颚。

Steve开始着迷于这个火辣的吻，周围的空气开始火热到令人窒息。他们交换着口中的津液和空气，直到Steve突然挨到Bucky滚烫的额头，他惊讶地推开Bucky，这才意识到对方真的很不对劲。

“你怎么了，Bucky？你体温好高。”他焦急地摸了摸Bucky的额头，却被对方一把抓住了搁在额头上的手，放在他唇边，把他的手指捅进口腔，用那红艳得像盛开的罂粟花一样的湿软舌头近乎色情地舔舐着他的指腹，吮吸着上面的每一层褶皱，那双翠绿的眼睛还带着一层水雾地看着他。

“Bucky？”他这才真正意识到Bucky的问题在哪里，而对方已经轻轻吐出了他的手指，那殷红的嘴唇还讨好似的吻了吻他的指尖，让Steve有种触电般的酥麻。他看见面前满脸不正常红晕的少年粗暴地扯开了自己身上的黑斗篷，露出那令任何一个男人都会窒息般兴奋的半透明睡裙，已经硬挺的胸前颗粒在红色丝带中若隐若现，身下那根粉色的器官已经颤颤巍巍地抬着头，溢出的液体打湿了本就薄软的衣裙。

他伸出手覆在了Steve开始膨胀的下体上，轻轻地揉着，嘴里带着几分委屈又诱人的口吻说着，“帮帮我，Steve，我好难受。”

“你要我怎么帮你？”Steve知道Bucky被下了药，更清楚他此刻是趁人之危，但他的大脑里却全是少年在轻纱下诱人的肉体，还有那勾引着他犯罪的绿眼睛。他哑着嗓子问道，手却已经覆上了少年高高举起的性器上，轻轻套弄起来。

“操我，Steve。快点，里面好难受。”Bucky被Steve的抚慰弄得彻底没了理智，他已经压在了Steve身上，一把拉下他的裤子，那已经被药效逼得湿软的小洞毫无章法地摩擦着，用淫秽的话语无所顾忌地开始求欢。

“如你所愿，我的钟爱。”Steve眼神暗了暗，扶着那劲瘦的窄腰对准自己高昂的欲望按了下来。

5

车厢里的温度逐渐升高，空气黏稠闷热了起来。

“啊…….嗯，Steve，好舒服，再用力点……”

少年骑在Steve身上，不断地上下做着重复的运动。他的白纱裙被拢在腰间，胸前的红丝带也被扯散，男人修长的手指正在上面不断蹂躏着那鲜红的肉粒。

Steve感受到Bucky那紧致又湿热的狭窄穴道，不断挤压吞吐着自己的性器，仿佛里面有无数小嘴吸吮着它。他没忍住又朝着Bucky体内突起的一点抬腰撞去，引得少年又发出了一声痛苦又欢愉的呻吟，腿一软坐了下来，使得那坚硬滚烫的东西顶到了更深的地方。Bucky感觉电流般的快感从下面流过全身，穴道不自觉地又缩了缩，失声叫了出来。

“操……好深。”他趴在了Steve肩头，前后耸动着使那根滚烫的性器在他体内小幅度地摩擦，抚慰着愈发空虚酥痒的体内。他那根粉红的性器也在Steve那华丽礼服上突起的刺绣金线上摩擦，粗糙的感觉抚慰着敏感的顶端，让他舒服地呻吟着。

“小声点，Bucky。”Steve在他耳边低笑着说，“外面有人。”

他似乎是突然从梦里惊醒似的想要咬着嘴唇忍住声音，Steve却刻意往上又用力顶弄下，那坚挺的顶端直直地戳到敏感的前列腺上，使他发出一声难耐地闷哼声，然后抬起上半身狠狠地瞪了Steve一眼。

“还不满意吗，Bucky？”Steve扶着他的腰坐好，自己躺在长椅上又开始加快腰间的动作。身体的重力使得每一次顶撞都插进了那湿热肉穴的最深处，Bucky咬紧了那红艳的唇瓣，可致命的快感酥酥麻麻地却从身体深处蔓延，他还是被撞得发出了充满欲望的闷哼声，伴随着肉体的撞击声显得色情无比。

Steve身上还整齐地穿着晚宴的礼服，除了下身露出那根狰狞粗大的性器，被埋在少年体内，倒是体面极了。看着身上的少年满脸酡红，一口整齐的白牙咬在鲜红的唇上，根本无法蔽体的半透明睡裙凌乱地挂在肩头，Steve被这缠绵的景象刺激到了，不由地身下加重了力度，狠狠地把Bucky向上顶着，听他发出淫靡的闷哼声，笑道，

“有这么舒服么，Bucky？叫得这么好听想勾引谁？”

Bucky被入得眼角都溢出了泪花，却不服软地按着Steve不断耸动的腰，桀骜地说着，“这么慢，根本满足不了我。”

Steve闻言，拉着他的胳膊，一把将他拉下身来，让他手扶着墙壁跪趴在椅子上。体内粗大的性器脱落出让Bucky顿时一阵空虚，但Steve立刻从身后狠狠地将那跟铁棍似的器物对着湿软紧致的小洞捅了进去，然后毫无空隙地开始疯狂地加快速度撞击着他的身体。

“啊……操，Steve，你突然这么用力干什么？”Bucky惊叫了一声，紧接着牢牢扶着墙壁，被身后那根不知疲倦的火热阴茎撞得不断往前耸着，每一下都又深又狠地往最脆弱的点撞去，清脆的肉体撞击声不绝于耳。

Steve被Bucky的紧致也包裹得舒爽，那潮湿又烫人的内穴宛如天堂，他不断加快着速度，喘息声粗了起来，每顶一下Bucky敏感的地方，那穴肉都会如波浪似的层叠着吸吮他的性器。他握着Bucky的窄腰，不受控制地快速顶弄着湿软的穴，笑道，“不这么用力不是没法满足你吗？”

“啊……不行了，放过我…….”Bucky带着丝哭腔喊着，身体里面的快感累积着直往头顶冲，酥麻得他浑身没有力气，被Steve顶得不断耸动，“要射了……”

“我们一起。”Steve闻言，手往下抚摸着少年颤抖着的性器，身下的动作更快了，来回地不断抽动。感觉到Bucky浑身开始抖动起来，Steve突然抽出了性器，把Bucky迎面抱在身前，撸动着两人已经肿胀得不行的阴茎来回摩擦着。滚烫的白浊同时射出，色情地沾满了少年的纱裙和那张色情地微张红唇轻喘的脸。伯爵大人华丽的礼服上也溅到几点。

Steve用手指揩去Bucky脸上几滴黏稠的精液，鬼使神差地将手指放在了那微张着的嘴唇边。Bucky嘲弄地看了他一眼，吮吸干净了那上面黏腻的浊液，“真是恶趣味啊，伯爵大人。”

Steve不紧不慢地把地上的黑斗篷捡起来拍了拍尘土，给衣冠不整的Bucky披好，眼里带着些纵容的笑意，

“为数不多的个人爱好了，还希望你包容，伯爵夫人。”

6

昏庸奢靡、荒淫无度的老国王在深夜被刺客无声无息地杀死，第二天才被侍卫发现。当夜服侍的男宠又失踪，谁也清楚个中缘由，但没人去理睬。王国已经在糟糕的统治下一团混乱了，没人会怀念不顾百姓死活的老昏君。

在没有国王的混乱日子里，贵族们主动推选了拥有皇室血脉，按继承当属顺位，论政绩又盛名在外的Rogers伯爵，作为这里的国王。新国王刚上任便励精图治，怜惜民众，在难熬的冬季给人民们发放干粮，还减轻了大笔的课税，一时间也是让百姓们感激涕零。

Steve Rogers国王还将皇宫边一片早年因瘟疫而被舍弃的街区进行了整修和清理，盖起了很多漂亮的小房子，让许多贫民窟的人们搬进来住。就此皇宫附近的集市和民居又恢复了多年前的生机。

开春的时候，新国王娶了一位王后。大婚当日，这位王后蒙着面纱，身穿洁白长裙，一双翠绿的漂亮眼睛倒是让有心人十分熟悉。新婚不久，国王便带着王后到旁边的街区视察，温柔的王后带着几车取暖的珍贵火柴到了街区发给大家，获得民众一片赞许。

“我当时就在这里第一眼看见了你，”国王站在安静的小巷口，转过头对着身后红裙的王后笑道，“我当时还跟在我父亲身后，第一次看见这么漂亮的一双眼睛，特别不好意思。”

“那会儿你多可爱啊，Steve。”穿着红裙的Bucky取下面纱，微笑着说道，“那么小还一本正经的，金色的头发看起来特别软。”

“不多亏了我当时是个可爱的小孩，你才要从卖火柴的小女孩转职成杀手，就为了跟在我身边吗？”Steve促狭地看了一眼Bucky。

“是啊，谁知道当初那么可爱的小男孩会变成这样呢？”Bucky故作无奈地摊了下手，“是我预计失败。”

“但是当时漂亮的小孩，现在漂亮了百倍。”Steve走到Bucky的面前，从她的口袋里取出了一个小巧的纸盒，“小朋友，你有火柴卖吗？”他晃了晃手里的火柴盒，木棍在里面发出沙拉拉的响声。

“有啊，一百金币一盒，你要买多少？”Bucky笑着看着他。

“我全部包下了，能把卖火柴的小女孩附赠给我吗？”

THE END


	2. 救猫咪指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节贺文小连载 NC-17短途车 软了吧唧预警  
> 猫化车，尾巴play，恶劣大盾预警  
> 该指南的有效范围：当且仅当你是美国队长且你的猫是巴基被邪神下了恶作剧魔法的时候。

　　巴基很少会在这样奇怪的感觉中醒来。他浑身发软，好像每根骨头都被高压锅蒸酥了一样。作为注射过血清的超级战士，他一向很强壮。即使昨晚又经历了一场疯狂的性爱，也不应该让他变得这么……柔软。  
　　身体上的不适令巴基对着熟睡的史蒂夫撇了撇嘴。  
　　——今天不怎么喜欢你。他心想着，嘴角向下撅着，身体诚实地挪开了一些。  
　　可这只是张普通的双人床，他能离开多远呢？微弱的响动让美国队长恢复了一些意识，伸手扣在巴基的胯骨上，往自己怀里带了带。  
　　巴基的喉咙里发出一声软绵绵但凶悍的咕哝，不安地挣动起来。  
　　史蒂夫的手很快就顺着胯骨开始胡摸，缓慢轻柔地揉捏着臀肉和大腿处的肌肉——饱满的臀瓣上还留有昨夜的痕迹，爱人的身体被被窝捂得暖烘烘的，这让史蒂夫不自觉勾起了唇角。  
　　——直到他的指尖反馈来一种毛茸茸、水光溜滑的奇异触感。  
　　他的意识瞬间清醒了起来，拎起了一条纯黑又纤长的猫尾。  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉眼睛，轻柔地拎着这条尾巴，又抬眼去看巴基的头——睡得有些乱糟糟的半长棕发里冒出了两个黑色的小三角，正极其灵活地动着，隐约露出内里的一点粉红色。  
　　意志力强悍的队长忍不住咽了咽口水。  
　　这他妈可太糟糕了，简直像是内心深处最难启齿的绮梦突然成真。  
　　“巴基？”  
　　那双敏感的猫耳朵被吓到了似的抖了抖，巴基的身体僵住不动了，落在史蒂夫手里的尾巴却异常多动地甩着，试图从他手里逃脱。史蒂夫微微用力，黑色的绒毛塌下去一小块，柔软却韧劲的触感几乎令他着了迷。  
　　“GOD，这是怎么回事？”巴基的声音带了点气急败坏，他能感觉到自己的理智正逐渐稀薄，直觉则要他远远地离开这个男人，焦灼与不安令他一下下攥着床单。  
　　史蒂夫的手顺着尾巴往上摸，指尖触碰着尾椎骨末端薄薄的皮肤，嘴唇则凑到了猫耳处，用柔软的唇瓣叼着耳尖抿了抿。这两个动作让巴基小声地尖叫了一声，肌肉紧绷，灰绿色的眼睛迅速凝结了一层水雾。  
　　“看上去就像是长在身体上的耳朵与尾巴。”史蒂夫下了结论，“昨天索尔和洛基来过，他给了你什么吗？”  
　　巴基沉默了几秒，垂头丧气地说：“好吧，他给了我一个布丁。”  
　　史蒂夫弯起唇角，箍着巴基的腰把他翻过来，盯着他快速眨动的眼睛，手指穿过柔软的棕色发丝，安抚似的摸着他的头。  
　　“别担心，洛基总是喜欢恶作剧，我猜这种变形术并不会持续太久。”  
　　巴基咬着下唇，尝试着去操纵原本不属于自己身体的那部分——猫尾从身后甩了过来，缠在了史蒂夫的手腕上，尾尖蹭着他的手心。  
　　“这他妈的糟透了。”巴基的声音还带着没睡饱的慵懒，变形带来的副作用让他比平时少了些强悍。  
　　史蒂夫弯着眼睛，伸手把巴基拥进了怀里。轻柔的吻落在他的眉心，鼻梁，最后停在了那张讨喜的嘴唇上，两人的舌尖默契地缠在了一起，慢节奏的热吻让整个卧室升温，很快也让他们两个烧了起来。  
　　史蒂夫吻得投入，一阵毛绒的触感却突然圈住了他挺立起来的阴茎，狠狠地蹭了一把。过电似的触感让他瞬间头皮一麻，撤离开情人的唇瓣。  
　　巴基正一脸坏笑地看着他，飞快又把尾巴摆到了身后，假装自己什么坏事都没做。  
　　史蒂夫磨了磨牙，猛地握住巴基的手腕，伸出舌头沿着猫耳的轮廓舔了起来。灵活的舌尖在柔软的猫耳内留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，巴基只觉得一股难以言喻的酥麻从耳朵传到了全身，让四肢和腰同时发软——仿佛那条振金的胳膊都变成了柔软的橡皮泥，半点用不上力。  
　　“操，我错了小史蒂薇。别舔。”巴基的声音抖得厉害，难得的示弱却只换了对方更加变本加厉的动作。  
　　晕乎乎的巴基被翻了个身，一头扎在柔软的枕头上。他耸了耸鼻子，还能闻见属于史蒂夫沐浴露的橙子气味。  
　　但他没时间再次自夸挑选沐浴露的好眼光，因为自己的尾巴又被“恶劣的美国队长”窝在了手里。随即一阵热烫又濡湿的感觉从尾巴尖传来，快感顺着尾巴传到尾椎，从腰际炸开。  
　　“靠，别舔！”巴基眼角发红。他没养过猫，没想到猫类的尾巴会这么致命。  
　　陌生的快感逼得巴基忍不住往前爬了两步，却被史蒂夫握着腰拖了回来，火热的凶器顺势捅进了柔软翕动着的穴口。  
　　两人几小时前刚胡闹过，精液和残留的润滑剂又一次当了帮凶。  
　　——好吧，或许跟猫化也有点关系，但巴基不想细想。  
　　史蒂夫在攻城略池的时候并没有忘记猫耳和猫尾，他一手揉捏着敏感的尾尖，一手逗弄着乱动的左耳，右耳则被叼在嘴里细细舔弄着。  
　　抽插后穴的响声和舔弄猫耳的水声交织出一室淫靡，三处敏感点被集中火力攻击的感觉过于火辣，把巴基的全身都烧得通红。  
　　他又被翻过来，史蒂夫握着他的脚踝，几乎把他整个人对折了起来，比刚刚更深更快地操他。  
　　这一定是猫化带来的副作用了。巴基一边胡乱呻吟着一边想，我他妈从来没有过这么好的柔韧性。  
　　史蒂夫放过了猫耳，转而又去吮吸刚才在床单上摩擦发红的乳头，下身的动作一次比一次狠，照着敏感点疯狂地戳此着。  
　　纯黑的猫尾求饶似的抵在史蒂夫的胸膛上，讨好地划着圈。  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基被泪光粹得发亮的眼睛，通红的眼角，吻得发红发肿的嘴唇和留下斑驳痕迹的脖颈，抬眼看看挂钟，随即恶作剧地叼起尾尖不轻不重地咬了一下——  
　　巴基的尖叫声被美国队长捂在手心，射得比任何一次性爱都快。  
　　  
　　截止到现在，一切看上去都还算可控。  
　　意外发生在性爱过后的清理环节上。  
　　史蒂夫从床榻上下来，在浴缸里放满了温度刚好的热水，走回床边盯着蜷缩着的巴基。  
　　他似乎失神得厉害，嘴唇微张，胸膛起伏着，身后的尾巴晃来晃去，啪啪地拍着床铺。  
　　史蒂夫半跪在床边，伸手去拉他。  
　　“还好吗巴基？能站起来吗？我们去浴室清理一下。”  
　　“不能，不去。”  
　　史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，伸出胳膊半抱半拖地把巴基从床铺上捞到怀里。  
　　“不行巴基，不及时清理会不舒服的。”  
　　巴基哼哼了两声，没说什么，任凭对方把他挪到浴室，像哄小孩似的把他带进了浴缸。  
　　温水漫上小腿皮肤的感觉从没让他觉得如此不安，猫耳瞬间直竖了起来，巴基僵直地站着，瞪着漫到膝盖的热水，紧绷着唇角，仿佛在面对一个艰难的任务。  
　　“怎么了？”史蒂夫坐在巴基对面，有点疑惑，伸手去拉他。  
　 很好，完全不清楚猫咪习性的美国队长被狠狠抓了一把——谢天谢地，他用的不是振金手，而是那只有血有肉有指甲的手——现在美国队长的右颈侧上留下了五道明晃晃的伤口，正迅速从光滑的皮肤表层鼓起发红，隐约的血痕在白皮肤上尤为明显，看上去有些狰狞。  
　　史蒂夫愣住了。巴基许久许久没有跟他动过手了，这实在让他的反应系统延迟了几秒钟。  
　　巴基迅捷地从浴室逃了出来，从敞着门的衣柜里随意拿出了衣服和T恤套上，跑出了屋。  
　　史蒂夫终于意识到事情不太对，他连忙擦干了身上的水，套上衣服追了出去。  
　　可楼道里早就没了巴基的身影，史蒂夫跟随下意识选了个方向跑，结果正和推门出来的巴顿撞了个正着。  
　　“喔喔喔队长，很少见你这么着急。”巴顿活动着被撞得发麻的肩膀，眉毛拧成了有点滑稽的形状。他打量着史蒂夫焦急的表情，视线很快停在了圆领T恤遮不住的颈侧。  
　　巴顿吹了声口哨，“哇哦，看来你们昨天挺激烈的。”  
　　“不，不是。巴基他……”  
　　史蒂夫的话还没说完，Jarvis的声音从楼道响了起来。  
　　“队长，监测到巴恩斯先生攀爬到了复仇者大厦的的最顶端，生理指数和情绪都非常不稳定，sir让我通知您过去处理一下。”  
　　“最顶端？”巴顿好奇地问，“A字的尖？你们超级士兵的能力还真是让人羡慕。”  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉眉心，决定长话短说。  
　　“巴基被洛基施了恶作剧魔法，现在出现了猫化的情况。”  
　　“猫化？”娜塔莎独有的沙哑嗓音从两人背后响起，红发女特工挑起眉，把手里的书抛给了史蒂夫，“最近大厦附近有不少流浪猫，我刚好借了书，看起来刚好派上用场。”  
　　史蒂夫低头看了看书的封皮——  
　　《正确的养猫指南》  
　　  
　　史蒂夫靠在走廊墙上，随手翻阅了几页《指南》，表情看不出波动，显然是正在盘算些什么。  
　　巴顿拍了拍他的肩，“需要帮忙么队长？我很乐意。”  
　　“不用了，我自己处理就好，谢谢。”  
　　巴顿看着史蒂夫跑走的身影，有些疑惑地问娜塔莎：“我记得队长并不擅长和小动物相处。”  
　　“可那毕竟是巴基。”娜塔莎耸了耸肩，语气十分笃定，“史蒂夫会有办法的，我们就不要参与了。毕竟猫咪——尤其是野猫，是很怕生的。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫对着刚升到二层的电梯，踌躇了一下还是爬楼上了最顶层。  
　　他寻觅了好一会儿，才看见A字中横的空隙外耷拉出一截小尾巴，正无精打采地拍着墙。  
　　“巴基？”  
　　呼唤声一出，那根尾巴以肉眼可见的速度竖了起来。史蒂夫耐心地等了十几秒，才等来巴基露出半个小脑袋看他。  
　　灰绿色的眼睛不安地眨动着，嘴角向下表达着自己的不满。振金的手握在光滑的墙壁上，旁边就是崭新的抓挠痕迹。  
　　史蒂夫不自觉摸了摸鼻子。他现在知道了，猫咪怕水。  
　　他试着往巴基的位置走近了几步，巴基耸起肩膀往后缩，喉咙里传来模糊的咕哝，手指一紧就握碎了一块墙体。  
　　“冷静点，巴基。”  
　　他的话没有得到任何回应，这让史蒂夫有些担心。  
　　——或许是猫化魔法已经彻底压制了巴基身上的人性，现在的他已经完全把自己当只猫咪了。  
　　史蒂夫回忆着《指南》上的方法，屈膝半蹲下来，让自己的体积显得小一些，只靠小腿的力量缓慢挪动着步子——这动作当然很费力，而且让一向正经的美国队长瞧上去像个默片时代的滑稽表演家，但他毫不在意，最终停在了距离巴基两米的位置，用满载着诚意的蓝眼睛盯着蜷缩在阴影里的人。  
　　这一举动显然很有成效，巴基动了动猫耳尖，往阴影外探出头来。虽然表情仍旧神似不爽猫，但比刚才少了几分敌意。  
　　两个人隔着两米的距离对望，笑意缓慢地爬上了史蒂夫的嘴角。  
　　他有很久没有好好地看过巴基了。  
　　自从世界彻底和平以后，他们名正言顺地办理了法律程序，成为了美国众多同性恋人中或许不那么平凡的一对。  
　　他们的生活当然很好，毕竟史蒂夫与巴基已经认识了一辈子那么长。“并肩作战”与“生离死别”这两种色彩轮流出现在他们的人生里，常人所不能承受的苦难都已经拆散过两人无数次了。  
　　可幸好，他们最终还是抓住了对方的手。  
　　婚后的生活没让两人感受出太大的不同。身边的伙伴们还是那些人，日子也在“维护世界和平”这个大目标下有条不紊地进行着。  
　　但反而迎来了真正的安定后，史蒂夫开始觉得他与巴基间少了点什么。  
　　他为此特意请教过娜塔莎，娜塔莎沉默了一会儿，眼神带着玩味和锐利。  
　　“你们和普通的情侣并不一样。虽然你和巴恩斯中士的关系贯穿了一生，但真正处在对方的身边的时间太少了。你们总是和复仇者们一起冲在拯救世界的前线，却忽略了真正属于你们两个人的时间，也因此缺乏热恋时期的激情——对于一段亲密关系来说，那是非常重要的。罗杰斯队长，有时候人生没你想象的长，你们都已经一百岁了，或许应该考虑退休，把缺失的那些时间补回来。”  
　　就像现在，他专心致志、心无旁骛地看着巴基的脸，这感觉简直称得上是新奇。  
　　巴基的表情和他在公路上第一次打掉冬日战士的面罩时很相似，同样不悦的眼神和下撇的唇角，看在史蒂夫眼里却只有可爱。  
　　他很高兴那些属于过去的乌云终于散开了，巴基即使摆着这个表情，也不再像个锐利冰冷的杀手，反倒像个没有吃到糖果的孩子正在闹脾气。  
　　美国队长的耐性一向很好，他可以在这儿跟这只被水惹恼了的“猫咪”耗上一整天。  
　　大概过了十分钟——也或许更长点，毕竟他在史蒂夫眼里总是看不够的——巴基终于从阴影里钻了出来。  
　　他毫无声息地落了地，连最细微的足音都没有发出，半弯着腰，试探似的朝史蒂夫走了几步。  
　　现在他们面对面地半蹲着了。史蒂夫在脑海里想着这幅画面，几乎要笑出来。他暗自决定回去以后要用碳素笔把这个画面画下来，或许还会花上几美元买个相框裱起来。  
　　但他现在当然做好了表情管理。这只“猫咪”刚刚收敛起对他的敌意，他可不能搞砸。  
　　巴基的动作已经完全猫化了。双膝着地，直着手臂把掌心按在地面上。他从房间里逃出来的时候穿的是一整套黑衣服，有些小的T恤让肌肉线条明显地鼓了出来，纯黑的裤子却把两条修长的腿勾勒得性感撩人，猫尾从有些松垮的后腰处伸出来，高高竖在半空，灰绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着视线里的史蒂夫，耳尖耸动着，缓慢地挪动了起来。  
　　——这一幕几乎快把史蒂夫看硬了。  
　　队长舔了舔嘴唇，正想靠近巴基一步的时候，对方仿佛敏锐地预感到了危机，倏地又静止不动了。  
　　距离早上的胡闹已经过去了好几个小时，复仇者大厦周围鳞次栉比的豪华高楼折射着正午毒辣的眼光，照得史蒂夫有些睁不开眼。  
　　他把手挡在额头上，借着阴影眯起眼睛看着巴基，有点头疼。  
　　“巴基，过来好吗。”史蒂夫把声音压低，带着连他自己都没意识到的浓厚温柔。  
　　巴基歪歪头看他，突然一屁股坐在了地上，把振金的手腕凑到了嘴边，伸出舌尖舔了起来。  
　　史蒂夫的脑袋里出现了串不和谐的脏话，中心思想是“这实在是可爱到犯规。”  
　　——不过这也有可能是一种示好。史蒂夫运用了自己在战争中布局谋略的缜密思维，分析着现在的局势，并试探着往巴基的方向挪了几步。  
　　黑色的耳尖动了动，但他没有逃开，只是专心地拿被自己舔湿的指尖捋着半长的头发，把所有的碎发都拢到了耳后，露出光洁柔软的额头和面颊。  
　　“瞧，巴基即使变成了猫，也还是这么爱漂亮。”  
　　史蒂夫边这么想着，边挪动着身子，一步步缩短巴基与他之间的距离。“小黑猫”看上去已经完全忘记了刚才被他逼着洗澡的仇，正放松地摇着尾巴，一动不动地看他。  
　　细心的队长最终在两人间留下了一臂的距离。巴基歪头看他，史蒂夫也同样歪着头，眯起眼睛挂着微笑看他。大概在一分钟的“互相观察”后，史蒂夫朝他伸出了一个拳头，又慢慢伸出食指在巴基面前晃了晃。　　灰绿色的眼睛亮了亮，巴基用舌尖舔了一圈唇瓣，缓慢地把鼻尖凑到了史蒂夫的食指指腹上蹭了起来。  
　　指尖的触觉系统是最发达的，一阵阵温热的触感从食指传过来，酥酥麻麻的，让史蒂夫甜蜜地叹了口气——看起来现在这只“小猫咪”已经对他放下了戒备，愿意来亲近自己了。  
　　“巴基，跟我回房间好吗？”  
　　巴基含混地嘟囔了几声，腰部猛地一发力把史蒂夫结结实实地扑到了地上，双手按在肩膀处不让他挪动。  
　　这一下把摔得可不轻，钝痛感从史蒂夫的后脑勺传开，他顾不上喊疼，只是反手搂住了巴基的腰，生怕他动作幅度大了点从楼顶翻下去。  
　　好在猫咪对于危险的预感很准，巴基只是把史蒂夫当成了张上好的人肉坐垫，双手搂着他的脖颈，用热烫的脸颊蹭着他的脸。他的下巴上有薄薄的一层胡茬，蹭得史蒂夫有些发痒。他只好伸出手扣在巴基的后颈上，安抚地慢慢捋着。  
　　巴基呼出的热气喷在史蒂夫的颈侧，要命的是他的动作“蹭”改成了舔。热烫的舌尖从脸颊游移到敏感的脖子，他似乎和滚动着的喉结较上了劲，用灵活的舌尖和柔软的嘴唇舔咬着这枚动来动去的“小玩具”，腰胯也随着高昂心情扭了起来，黑色的尾巴甩着漂亮的弧度，啪啪地打在史蒂夫大腿的侧面。  
　　他玩的尽兴，史蒂夫却觉得有点不妙。  
　　“猫咪”虽然无心，但这些动作却在实打实地刺激着史蒂夫的敏感点。几个小时前没被完全满足的欲望之火又死灰复燃，史蒂夫舔了舔发干的嘴唇，头疼地看着在他身上点火作怪的猫咪巴基。  
　　解救他的是来自娜塔莎的短讯。  
　　“给猫咪准备了点小玩具，放在你房间了。”  
　　史蒂夫松了口气，轻轻拍了下巴基翘起的屁股——对方的喉咙里传来一声咕噜，臀瓣柔软弹性的触感几乎让四倍的自制力快宣告失灵了。  
　　他偏头吻了吻挺立的耳尖，“好了巴基，房间里有玩具，带你去玩好不好？”  
　　巴基砸了咂嘴，放松了全身的肌肉趴在了史蒂夫身上。  
　　强壮的美国队长一把抱起了属于自己的“猫咪”——双手卡在巴基的腿弯上，以一种不太雅观的姿势把他抱回了自己的卧室。  
　　那个时候，单纯的史蒂夫并不知道娜塔莎说的“玩具”究竟是什么。

　　为了防止巴基再次逃出房间，史蒂夫这次使用了单指纹解锁模式。门锁“嘀”地响动了一声，他回头观察了房间一圈，却并没发现娜塔莎送来的“玩具”在哪。  
　　动作敏捷的巴基已经占领了屋里的小沙发，正埋头蹭着一个柔软的沙发垫，两只手在沙发靠背上挠着。史蒂夫有点无奈，走过去捏了捏巴基的后颈：“我去换件衣服。”  
　　——刚才被他扑倒在楼顶，白色的T恤沾了不少土，他担心一会儿巴基伸出舌头替他清理起灰尘。  
　　  
　　当他迅速冲了个澡换好睡衣出来时，巴基已经不在沙发上了，拉着窗帘的飘窗后头却传来窸窸窣窣的动静，一小团黑影正在窗帘后头鬼鬼祟祟地做些什么，这场景几乎逗得史蒂夫发笑。  
　　他放轻足音走到飘窗，猛地一拉窗帘：“嘿巴基，我抓到你了！”  
　　下一个瞬间，振金的手拎着他的领口把他拽上了飘窗——感谢逛宜家时赠送的飘窗靠枕，不然史蒂夫的腰一定会被磕出淤青——他慌忙抬头去看巴基，发现他的神色很不正常。  
　　那双灰绿色的大眼睛亮得吓人，脸上一片潮红，猛地从史蒂夫两腿中间欺身上来，在他的下巴上着急地舔了起来。  
　　史蒂夫用余光瞟了眼对面的大楼，抬起左手捶了下墙体上的按钮。  
　　一种液体很快从窗户的四角覆盖了整个玻璃，颜色逐渐由透明变深，最终挡上了所有光线，将屋子里变成了黑夜。墙角的落地感应灯从暗变亮，用柔和的暖色光照亮了房间的一角。  
　　而猫咪的目标也从主人的下巴上转移了。他挺直了腰，在史蒂夫的唇瓣上乱舔乱亲一气，双手死死地环着他的脖子。史蒂夫只好搂着巴基的腰，松开牙关，用自己的舌头领着这只毫无章法的小猫，放缓节奏享受着这个吻。  
　　口腔的热度几乎让巴基融化，他用鼻音哼哼着，显然是舒服极了。  
　　史蒂夫就是在这个时候觉察出不对的。弥漫在两人口腔间的气味不属于他们共同使用的漱口水，而是一种轻微发凉发涩的草药味道。他松开右手在两人附近摸了摸，很快触到了一个半指大小的草药球——借着微弱的灯光，史蒂夫看见圆球正中的标签上写着“catnip”。  
　　——烈性猫薄荷，一定程度上可以诱导发情的那种。  
　　史蒂夫：“……”  
　　道谢道早了，罗曼诺夫女士主要是想看热闹吧。  
　　他正腹诽着，巴基的尾巴已经悄悄扒开了史蒂夫的裤腰，钻进内裤里灵活地蹭起来。细软的毛带着力度抚过逐渐苏醒的欲望和敏感的大腿肌肤，被“调戏”的人眯起眼睛，都快被这只不乖的小猫气笑了。  
　　念头刚起，巴基就毫不留情地在他的胸肌上挠了一记，顺势结束了这个吻。还没等史蒂夫有所动作，巴基先发制人地往后窜了一步，一头扎在史蒂夫的跨上，用火热的口腔将熟悉的大家伙吞了进去——抛弃了所有的花招与技巧，直接来了一个深喉。  
　　史蒂夫闷哼一声，额头暴起青筋，伸手安抚地摸着巴基的后颈。喉咙肌肉的不断收缩让他迅速地硬了起来，小猫的舌头柔软却不安分，顺着粗大的柱体快速地舔舐着，根部的青筋一直到饱涨的龟头，像极了一只舔着化毛膏的真猫；他的双手开始没轻没重地揉捏起两个囊袋，温热的人类体温和微冷的振金温度交叉地挑衅着史蒂夫所剩不多的理智，疼痛与快感并存的口交逼得史蒂夫不断抬头呼气，仿佛不比被敌人严刑逼供时轻松。  
　　四倍的意志力最终消弭在不怕死的小猫用尾巴戳了下史蒂夫的臀缝。  
　　被挑战了男性尊严的史蒂夫把手按在巴基的肩膀上，用力将自己推离了这个温热的天堂。  
　　猫咪很不开心地抬起头，唇边和下巴上都是可疑的液体，把下半张脸弄得亮晶晶的。史蒂夫的喉结滚了滚，卡着巴基的腰把他面朝下摔到了床上。  
　　还没等他闹脾气，史蒂夫已经用自己的身体牢牢地压制住了巴基，撩开他后颈上散落的发丝，用唇瓣轻轻地印下一连串吻，右手带着点力度顺着脊椎来回划弄着，耐心地哄了好几分钟，才感到身下的人逐渐舒展了肌肉放松地趴伏下来，隐约传来几声舒服的呼噜声。尾巴懒洋洋地拍在床上，猫耳也软软地耷拉下来。  
　　史蒂夫无声地笑了下，伸手剥下了猫咪的裤子，揉捏起挺翘的臀瓣。巴基不安地动了动腰，连带着性感的小屁股也扭了起来，尾巴蹭地竖了起来，直直冲着史蒂夫的脸抽了过去。  
　　擅长格斗的男人一把就握住了作怪的尾巴，顺着椎骨和尾巴相接的敏感皮肤舔吻着。巴基一下就没了闹腾的精力，抱着身下的枕头用鼻音哼哼着。  
　　史蒂夫被他哼得心里起火，轻咬着那条尾巴，从床头开着盖的润滑膏里挖了一块，把两根手指送进了巴基柔软的后穴。  
　　那里已经微微打开着，艳红的肠肉饥渴地收缩着，看上去两根手指根本不能满足发情状态的猫。  
　　于是史蒂夫又伸了一根手指进去，曲起指节揉弄着柔嫩的甬道。巴基眯起眼睛，嘴角扬得高高的，看上去乖顺得不行。  
　　即使在猫化魔法的帮助下，性爱的节奏已经比平时快了很多。可史蒂夫被撩拨起来的阴茎已经硬得发疼了，他没什么耐心地草草扩张了几下，就对准了那片熟悉又温柔的天堂插了进去。  
　　他原本想顾忌着猫咪的脾气，把进入的动作放慢一些。可没想到巴基猛地扭过头瞪了他一眼，一沉腰把阴茎整个吞了进去。肠肉迅速地收缩起来，异常热情地裹吸着填满空虚的大家伙。巴基满意地咕哝了一声，趴倒在床上扭起腰来，闭着眼睛舔着自己的振金手腕，看上去舒适得不行。  
　　史蒂夫这次是真的被气笑了。  
　　——这只小猫把自己当按摩棒了，必须得给他点惩罚。  
　　史蒂夫用力抱着巴基的腰把他翻了过来，毫不客气地抽插起来。囊袋击在穴口的声音在空旷的屋子里显得刺耳，没过几分钟，穴口周边的皮肤都红了一片，润滑剂和肠液混合着流出来，顺着奶油色的臀瓣滴到床单上。  
　　即使是平时，他们也很少会在性爱的开始就这么激烈。巴基浑身都颤抖了起来，从耳尖到腰，仿佛在经受莫大的惊吓似的。  
　　可那张春情满布的脸却诚实地表达着自己的内心。欲望的红点缀在柔和的脸庞上，眼尾的笑纹延伸到英气的眉尾处，坚挺的鼻子微微皱着，刚刚给恋人口交过的红肿唇瓣微微嘟着，半露着柔软的小舌头。听不清的呜咽从喉咙和鼻腔露出来，声声勾人。  
　　——任再虔诚的教徒都无法克制心头的欲火。  
　　史蒂夫喉咙发紧，嘬弄着口中的敏感的尾尖，一手捏住巴基挺立的乳头上，另一手绕着猫耳划着圈。  
　　巴基咬住了自己饱满的下唇，却根本控制不住唇瓣的抖动，眼角红得更厉害了。肌理分明的小腹一阵阵地紧缩着，求饶似的看向史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫安抚地摸了摸他柔软的发丝，随即恶劣地狠狠顶弄起甬道里的敏感点。  
　　巴基忍不住张口：“喵——”  
　　这声又软又长的猫叫出来让两个人都愣住了。巴基像是突然恢复了人类意识似的，睁大眼睛捂住了自己的嘴巴。史蒂夫则垂下眼帘微笑起来，放过了被他舔得湿漉漉的尾巴，拉下巴基的手用指尖戳弄着他的嘴唇。  
　　“乖，再叫一声。”  
　　猫咪蹬了他一眼，把嘴唇抿成一条直线，示意死不配合。  
　　——但今天史蒂夫显然没这么好说话。他缓慢抽出了阴茎，捉住尾巴在穴口附近晃了晃，仿佛在比划着大小。巴基难以置信地瞪大了眼睛看他，下一秒尾巴就被男人握着插进了后穴，压在敏感点上反复摩擦着。  
　　难言的羞耻感几乎逼得巴基从床上翻了下来。他用手肘支起自己想往后退，却又被史蒂夫压制得严严实实，只能躺在他身下任凭史蒂夫将他的尾巴在甬道里插得更深。  
　　巴基胡乱地摇起头来，即使尾巴上覆盖的毛再柔嫩，对于后穴内的肠肉来说也是太粗粝了。尾巴被肠道吸吮的快感和肠道被茸毛摩擦的快感成倍地攻击着神经，巴基抖得可怜极了，紧咬着牙关，用不上力的双手推着史蒂夫，红着眼摇头。  
　　“真的不叫？”史蒂夫低头轻啄着他的唇角，右手握着尾巴的动作却越来越快。  
　　巴基瞪圆了眼睛，恼羞成怒地侧头咬了口史蒂夫的脸颊。  
　　——猫咪咬人可是很疼的，几个清晰的牙印很快就在史蒂夫的侧脸上显示出来。一向好脾气又绅士的恋人“嘶”了一声，在猫咪耳旁低语着。  
　　“你知道你的弹性有多好么，巴基？你完全可以同时吃下尾巴和——”  
　　史蒂夫挺腰把被冷落的性器顶入了正被尾巴操着的后穴里，巴基的瞳孔无神地散了开来，在床铺上胡乱地蹬着长腿，史蒂夫趁机握住了他的脚踝，用力朝两边分开，用火热的阴茎顶着尾巴一下一下干到后穴的最深处，润滑剂早就被快速抽插的动作捣出了白沫，黑色的尾巴、深色的阴茎和发红的穴口让整个私处显得淫靡极了。  
　　巴基向上扬着头，生理性泪水不断从通红的眼角滑下，打湿了深蓝色的枕头。他徒劳地想从后穴里把尾巴抽出来，没想到这个动作和男人顶弄的动作混在一起，又带来一阵新的疯狂快感，反而让肠道下意识绞紧。  
　　他再也抑制不住猫类的叫声，此起彼伏的喵喵声一阵高昂一阵低沉，夹杂着呜呜咽咽的鼻音，像只被恶劣主人欺负的无助奶猫。  
　　史蒂夫满意地看着巴基被自己的尾巴操得神志不清，丝毫没有停手的意思，把巴基翻了过去从后面不停地深深捣入柔软湿润的后穴。  
　　这动作给了猫咪可以逃生的错觉。巴基手脚并用地往前爬，努力地想逃离史蒂夫的掌控。挣扎了不过十几厘米，又被史蒂夫扣着腰拖了回来，狠狠冲着敏感点顶弄了一下。  
　　巴基的双臂一下就脱了力，上半身完全地陷进了床铺，耳朵无精打采地耷拉下来。史蒂夫的双手从床与身体的空隙钻了进去，大力地揉捏着敏感的乳头和周边薄薄的乳肉，身下顶弄的速度骤然加快，俯下身子咬了一口猫咪脆弱的后颈——  
　　巴基柔韧的腰抖了几下，啜泣一般喵喵叫着射到了床单上。浑身发抖，眼瞳失神，殷红的嘴唇半张着，吐出一团团热气。  
　　高潮时的肠肉绞紧了史蒂夫的阴茎，剧烈的快感逼得他也快要缴械。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，停住了自己的动作，闭上眼强行压下了这阵头皮发麻的快感。不消两分钟，他就把软绵绵的巴基翻了过来，再次沉腰顶弄了进去。  
　　时间还早着呢，他可没打算放过这只不乖的小黑猫。  
　　……  
　　直到暮色染透整个天幕，史蒂夫才终于释放在了巴基火热的嘴里。巴基一脸迷茫地蜷缩在床的中央，浑身泛红的指痕显然是被欺负惨了，猫化的习性让他忍不住用手指抹着溅到别处的精液，送到唇边舔舐了起来，双眼直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫，像古老神话里无辜又诱人的妖精。  
　　史蒂夫钳着他的下巴，打算印下一个缠绵的吻来结束今天这场棒透了的性爱。刚刚还被快感折磨得乖顺无比的巴基却猛地把他推到了一边，口齿清晰地骂起来：“操你的史蒂夫，你对待猫怎么这么恶劣？爱猫人士要对你进行强烈谴责。”  
　　被推的人揉了揉撞得生疼的肩膀，勾起一侧的唇角朝他笑。  
　　“清醒了？啧，尾巴和耳朵也消失了，真可惜。一会儿我去找山姆请教下网购。”  
　　巴基气得想踹他，全身却都软得像棉花糖，半点力气都使不出来，只能徒劳地瞪着坏笑的美国队长。  
　　“靠，我一点都不喜欢当猫小史蒂薇！你休想让我戴那种情趣小玩意！”  
　　“不喜欢当猫？”史蒂夫歪着头看他，“那太可惜了，我刚跟贾维斯预约了私厨，半小时后就会有两份煎鳕鱼佐青蔬牛肉酱汁送过来，特地选用了全世界最顶级的西班牙黑鳕，还另配了原鱼皮熬煮的酱汁。既然你不想当猫，那想必也不想吃鱼了。”  
　　“……”  
　　“想吗？”  
　　“想。”  
　　“那你再叫一声？”  
　　“……”  
　　“再叫一声我再让贾维斯多送一份苹果派来。”  
　　“……喵。”  
　　END


	3. 不要顶撞上司

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我劝你认清自己的位置，你只是个空降的副总经理，我才是分公司的第一决策者。”巴基漂亮的灰绿双眼里燃烧着怒火，一字一顿地说：“不要顶撞你的上司！”  
> 半小时后，巴基在公司的洗手间被金发下属顶撞得说不出话。  
> NC-17 骚话黑盾自行避雷

　　詹姆斯·巴恩斯最近过的并不开心，他皱着眉又喝了一大杯伏特加，看得好友娜塔莎也跟着皱眉。  
　　“你最近怎么回事？”红发女郎伸手拿过了他的酒杯，“上个月刚替你庆祝升职，你现在可是神盾分公司的总经理了，怎么现在反而闷闷不乐的？”  
　　巴基的嘴角向下，看上去像只没吃饱的生气布偶猫。  
　　“娜特，公司有人针对我。”  
　　“针对你？不想干了吗？”  
　　巴基缓慢地舔了一遍唇瓣，语气里带着不爽：“总公司空降过来的，替代了朗姆洛就任分公司的副总经理，叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。这个家伙该死的难办。自从他来了以后，十次决议里八次跟我意见向左，决策层那群蠢东西觉得他是总部安插来的，一口一个同意，简直不把我放在眼里。”  
　　娜塔莎挑着眉，摇晃着杯子里的红酒，微勾着的唇角像是传说中的通晓一切的女巫。  
　　“少骗我，你对他是不是还有点别的什么。”  
　　巴基沉默了两秒，懒洋洋地瞥她一眼，“以你这个洞察力，不来我们公司真是太遗憾了。”  
　　“闲散久了，跟不上你们大公司的快节奏。”娜塔莎拿鞋尖踢了踢巴基的小腿，“说吧，那个一直针对你的罗杰斯是不是你的菜？”  
　　巴基摸了摸鼻子，尴尬地默认了。  
　　“嘁，我就知道。当初老皮尔斯压在你头上的时候你都没这么咬牙切齿。想睡又睡不到，偏偏那人还跟你针锋相对，怪不得你火气这么大。”  
　　巴基烦躁地捋了把头发，“一想起他，我都不想回去工作了。”  
　　娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“可惜了巴基宝贝，明天就是周一。”  
　　周一的例行会议上，史蒂夫·罗杰斯果然又开始针对他的提议。  
　　“我不认为海德拉公司是个值得信任的合作搭档，巴恩斯先生。”男人双手交叉，放在距离下巴一拳的位置，比大海颜色更深的蓝眼睛里仿佛酝酿着一场风暴，“这次合作的风险会难以预估，在尤其是在年末这种时候。”  
　　巴基深吸了一口气，努力克制着自己的情绪：“罗杰斯先生，海德拉公司虽然和我们合作的不多，但也绝不是新的合作伙伴。以之前的合作经验来看还是很成功的，为什么你说风险难以预估？你难道把我们公司两年前的合作项目书都背下来了？”  
　　史蒂夫微弯了下唇角。他很喜欢这样的总经理，活力十足。自以为是凶猛的万兽之王，实际上亮出来的爪牙挠在他身上没留下半点伤口，更像是只用小动作引起主人注意的坏脾气奶猫。  
　　“海德拉公司现在实际的掌权人是约翰·施密特，但他的手下阿尼姆·佐拉已经暗中用各种手段拿到了超过一半的股份，马上就会架空董事会让施密特下台，整个海德拉将迎来大洗牌。”史蒂夫前倾着身子，好整以暇地欣赏着巴基急剧变化的脸色，轻飘飘地给了他最后一击。“这个消息是总部那边发来的，难道巴恩斯先生并不知道？”  
　　这句话让整个董事会的人脸色都变了，他们的视线在史蒂夫和巴基之间游移了一会儿，默契地低头不言。  
　　巴基利落的下颌骨线条蹦出一根青筋，拳头在会议桌子下攥的死紧，脸上却费心维持着得体的笑。  
　　“好，既然是总公司的情报，那自然不会出错，这项合作就取消吧。散会。”  
　　会议室里传来一阵挪动椅子的声音，史蒂夫合上笔记本，正准备起身的时候，巴基却叫住了他。  
　　“罗杰斯先生，请您再留一会儿，我还有其他事情需要讨论。”  
　　史蒂夫看着那双烧着怒火、亮得吓人的绿眼睛，摸了摸自己的唇瓣。  
　　这双眼睛实在是太漂亮了，夏日里的苏必利尔湖太淡，顶级的祖母绿宝石又太浓，史蒂夫像个劣等的珠宝鉴定人，找不到最贴切的形容。  
　　但他能感觉到这双眼有一个缺点——锋芒太过。  
　　这双眼更适合溢着水雾，让泪水洗掉那些过于尖锐的棱角，周遭最好还能点缀上些欲望的红。  
　　最后一个离场的无关人士关上了会议室的门，巴基长吐一口气，把眼神重新落到史蒂夫的脸上。  
　　他的心脏抽了一下，仿佛灵魂被深沉的蓝眼睛烫伤。那双眼里若有若无的占有欲总让巴基芒刺在背，动物性的本能总让他对这个人感到恐惧。可一旦对方察觉自己看了过来，就会极快地把那种冒犯的视线收敛得干干净净，礼貌得仿佛是全美道德标杆。  
　　——这种不上不下的感觉每每让巴基觉得心烦。就好像自己是条在砧板上挣动的鱼，明明死亡近在咫尺，偏偏自己连刀都看不见，更无从推测它什么时候会落下来。  
　　“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
　　巴基一字一顿地喊着他的名字，越过会议室的桌子扯着史蒂夫暗红色的领带。对方被他拽得往前倾，脸上却仍然保持着好脾气。  
　　“我劝你认清自己的位置，你只是个空降的副总经理。”巴基一边说着，一边也往前倾了倾，近得他能数清史蒂夫脸上纤长又浓密的睫毛。  
　　史蒂夫眯起眼加深了笑容，“我是为了公司着想，没有针对巴恩斯先生的意思。”  
　　“你不可能每次都有这样冠冕的借口，我才是分公司的第一次决策者。”巴基压低了声音，“我警告你一句话：不要顶撞你的上司。”  
　　史蒂夫盯着那双张张合合的饱满唇瓣，克制着自己偏头吻上去的欲望。  
　　“好的，我会注意的。”  
　　他听见自己这么说，每一个字都带着十足的虚情假意。  
　　事实上，史蒂夫·罗杰斯当然不是这么想的。  
　　——不但要顶撞，最好还要顶撞得这个挥舞爪子的小猫呜呜咽咽地说不出话。  
　　巴基被这场会议——主要还是史蒂夫这个人——气得中午对饭菜没有半点胃口。  
　　“什么会注意，一看就是场面话，蹩脚得像个好莱坞三流演员。”巴基咬着嘴唇，从咖啡机打了一杯美式，脑子里却盘旋着有关海德拉的消息，“为什么总部会秘密告诉他，我却一点风声都没听见？”  
　　巴基心不在焉地把杯子凑到嘴边喝了一口——热烫的咖啡瞬间烫到了娇嫩的嘴唇，他连忙移开杯子，过满的液体从杯沿溢了出来，浇在他的新熨的白衬衫上，留下一串深褐色的污渍。  
　　一向家教良好的巴基忍不住骂出了一串脏话，用纸巾擦着往经理专用的卫生间走。  
　　刚推开卫生间的门，他就和公司里最不想见到的人撞了个正着。  
　　巴基无声地骂了句“操”，史蒂夫嘴角微弯着装没看见，只是慢条斯理地洗着手。  
　　“呵，真巧。”他火气十足地打了个招呼，走到史蒂夫身边的洗手池，撩起冷水擦拭着脏了的衬衫下摆。  
　　史蒂夫的余光在落在镜面里的巴基身上。棕色的头发垂下来挡在脸前，那双世界上最适合接吻的唇微微嘟着。他没有穿着冷冰冰的西服外套，只是简单的套着白衬衫，最上面的扣子没有系，松松垮垮地露出形状漂亮的锁骨，似乎异常敏感两点把薄衬衫顶出两块凸起，指节分明的手用力搓洗着下摆上的污渍，沾了水的皮肉显得尤其白，格外能引起人最原始的欲望。  
　　窥视者的喉结滚了滚，决定把自己的计划提前。  
　　站在史蒂夫身边的巴基看似正专心对付着污迹，但其实浑身紧绷，每块肌肉都叫嚣着防备。  
　　——天杀的，罗杰斯洗个手需要那么久吗？噢谢天谢地他终于开始擦手了，好的他现在走到了门前了，下一秒就不用再跟他共处一室了。  
　　巴基松了口气，耳朵里却传来清脆的一声“咔哒”。  
　　背对着巴基的人当然没有离开，他只是伸手反锁上了门，转过身微笑看着他难掩惊慌的总经理。  
　　巴基关上了水龙头，咬着下唇看向一步步走过来的史蒂夫，退无可退地靠在了冰冷的瓷质洗手台前，那凉意几乎冻得他发抖。  
　　“你要干什么？”  
　　史蒂夫没有回答，狠狠地啃吻上了他的嘴唇。双手不规矩地从西裤边缘伸了进去，揉捏着他挺翘的臀瓣，色情地把他往自己的身上按，两人的敏感部位被迫抵在一起厮磨，巴基难以置信地睁大眼，狠命挣脱了几下才推开了那双仿佛要把他吞吃入腹的嘴唇。  
　　“你他妈疯……”他根本来不及说完话，就又被对方的吻打断了。灵活的舌头顺着尚未关闭的牙关钻了进来，像个暴君一样在口腔里搜刮着甜蜜的汁水，追逐吸吮另一条始终在逃避的舌头，下流地勾缠在一起掠过牙关，同时用自己苏醒的欲望恶劣地上下摩擦着巴基的，像一只不懂礼教的原始野兽。  
　　这个令巴基头晕目眩的吻持续了好几分钟，刚被热咖啡伤害过的唇瓣很快被吻得发肿发红，传来一阵阵麻痛感。来自于史蒂夫身上几乎实质化的征服欲让他双腿发软，独属于金发男人的古龙水香气占领了鼻腔，侵袭着他的灵魂。  
　　“别装了，巴基，我不知廉耻的小母鹿。”对方声音带着戏谑，热气扑在敏感的耳尖激起一层疙瘩，“你在推特小号上写的那些关于我的性幻想可比现在下作多了，我不介意从今天开始一样一样为你实现。”  
　　——操，完了。全完了。  
　　巴基眼前一黑，大脑里不断回放着史蒂夫的话。冷汗顺着鬓发的边际渗出来，身体给不出任何反应，任凭拿捏了自己把柄的男人从嘴唇吮吻到脖颈，留下一串衬衫遮不住的粉紫吻痕。热烫的舌尖逡巡在锁骨中间的凹陷，牙齿带着让人发疼的力度咬着锁骨处薄薄的皮肤。  
　　他的左手顺着腰腹滑动到了胸膛，碾磨着在冰冷空气里早就挺立的乳头。右手则留在西裤里揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，力度之大几乎要在光滑的皮肤上留下指痕，尽情地在这具躯体上发泄着潜藏已久的欲火。  
　　“唔宝贝，你简直太火辣了。我无数次路过你的办公室，都忍不住想象淫荡的总经理正用手指操着自己空虚的小洞，性感的唇瓣会不会无声地喊着史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”  
　　“这就是你的目的么，罗杰斯？”巴基的声音冷得可怕，史蒂夫停下动作去看他的脸。那双总是富有生气的眸子如今一片灰败，眼眶透露着一种倔强的红，“你是来羞辱我的。用推特小号来威胁我，好让我名声破败，把总经理的位置拱手让给你。”  
　　巴基看见史蒂夫的眼里飞速地闪过一抹错愕，侵犯者停下动作，用温热的指尖轻轻触碰着发烫的眼角，动作堪称温情。  
　　“你怎么会这样想？我从来不是真的敌对你，我的巴基。”  
　　巴基曾见过和商业对手谈判的史蒂夫，也总是这样不卑不亢地、眼神真诚地表述着己方的观点，这一手从没失败过，但巴基咬着下唇，眼神游移着，明摆着不肯相信——他面前的人是头凶猛又狡猾的狮王，一步走错就会让自己尸骨无存。  
　　史蒂夫伸手捏着巴基的下巴，在他的眉心烙下一个轻吻。  
　　“我对名利没有半点想法，你是我唯一想要的东西。”  
　　巴基快被这句虚伪的情话逗笑了，但男人的下一个动作让他刚扬起的唇角僵住，嘲讽的笑容转瞬就变成了错愕——  
　　史蒂夫轻松地把他抱到了洗手台上，在被西裤包裹着的双腿间半跪了下来，唇舌吻在肌理线条分明的小腹上，双手一拽将巴基的西裤和内裤一起褪了下来，张口把半勃的阴茎含了进去。  
　　巴基被他的动作激得挺腰，双手按在男人的肩膀上，却半点都不想把这个人推开。他仰头大口地喘息着，天花板的白炽灯刺得眼球发疼，史蒂夫生涩却用心的吞吐又让他爽得眼前发黑，浑身遏制不住地颤抖起来。  
　　这他妈是什么三流情色片的剧情？一向跟自己针锋相对的副总跪在卫生间给自己口交？那张性感的嘴一向是他们公司谈判时的利器，现在却裹吸着他的男性部位，把整个柱身吸得啧啧作响，不要命似的往喉咙深处送着，用喉头紧缩的肌肉把自己吸得头皮发麻。  
　　巴基虽然是个bottom，这并不代表他的尺寸不行——身份所限，他从来没约过炮，性爱经历都来源于色情影片和慰藉自己的小玩具。他曾经好奇地去含过一支真人大小的按摩棒，深喉的动作不过持续了两秒就让他难受地拿了出来。  
　　他听朋友提过top们很少愿意做这个，那些享乐至上的床伴总是对湿哒哒的柔软小洞更感兴趣。  
　　噢，他们提到过一种情况，可那总是跟“真爱”息息相关。  
　　可这个人是史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊。是第一次见面就让自己念念不忘的火辣下属，是平日里目中无人，锋利得像把冷兵刃的金发甜心……  
　　也是刚刚把他反锁在卫生间，拙劣地向他表白的一个追求者。  
　　巴基散着瞳孔胡思乱想着，被生理和心理上的双重满足拖进了情欲的深渊。他迷茫地下头看着史蒂夫，把手掌插进那头耀眼的金发。和本人不一样，他的头发柔软极了，手感像是某种高档的毛绒玩具。  
　　对方有所感应地挑起眼睛看他，专注地舔吸着龟头，热烫的掌心抚上来，色情地揉弄着柔软的会阴和饱涨的双球。  
　　他把那双蓝中带绿的眼睛看得清清楚楚。那里绵延着一场不停歇的欲望暴雨，偏偏又从地里生出名叫温柔的花。  
　　他看见那双眼的眼尾弯了起来，猝不及防地又为他做了一次深喉。巴基现在完完全全在他的喉咙里了，热烫湿润的触感令他爽得发疯，伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，小声呻吟着射在了史蒂夫的嘴里。  
　　有好几秒钟他的精神都是空白的，好像灵魂和神志都随着精液一同射出去了，太阳穴和耳膜咚咚直跳，几乎连呼吸都要忘了，散着瞳孔像具失神的人偶。  
　　跪在双腿间的男人站了起来，撑着洗手台去吻他。节奏缓慢却下流，精液与前液混合的味道当然不怎么好，但却是性爱绝佳的催化剂。他毫无反抗地被史蒂夫吻着，双手搂在男人的脖子上，沉默却乖顺。  
　　“比我预想的要快。”史蒂夫的声音带着恶劣的促狭，“詹姆斯先生难道还是个处子？”  
　　巴基冲着他的膝盖踹了一脚，男人吃痛地嘶了一声，惩罚似的去嗫咬刚刚被自己折磨到红肿的乳头。  
　　他很高兴巴基没有移开手，那双漂亮的、总是握着钢笔准备签字的手正抵在自己的后脑，小幅度地摸着，好像在对待一只新生的小动物。他猜测这是巴基软化的信号，于是松开了牙关，只用舌尖挑逗着整片发红的乳晕。  
　　“你……”他听见巴基犹豫地问，声音柔和，像在他心尖抓挠似的，“你是怎么查到我小号的？”  
　　史蒂夫放开了巴基的胸膛，用自己的额头抵着巴基的，把他整个抱进了自己的怀里——哪还有职场上针锋相对的影子，倒像是一对恩爱了七十年的情人。  
　　“我有自己的情报网，小鹿仔。”史蒂夫压低了声音，右手控制着力道揉捏着巴基的后颈，“包括今天会议上有关海德拉的消息，其实是我自己查出来的，和总部没关系。”  
　　史蒂夫偏头吻了吻巴基的耳尖：“我的巴基，我知道你有野心，你的最终目标是纽约总部那座大楼。我的情报网足够替你吞下整个神盾局。你是个精明的商人，利害关系想必看得很清。”  
　　巴基掀了掀眼皮，手指收紧了几分，冷静地问：“听起来是笔不错的交易，那么你要什么？”  
　　史蒂夫轻笑，甜蜜地叹息了一声：“你总是这么清醒，我爱死你这个模样了。我要你，也要董事会里离你最近的席位。我不希望你自己扛着所有的责任与繁忙，你需要一个实力强悍的同伴——或者丈夫，后者当然更好，但我不着急。”  
　　巴基的心忽然奇异地放下了。商场如战场，在这儿摸爬滚打了多年的詹姆斯·巴恩斯不擅长接受真心与真情，始终相信利益绑定才是最长久的也最牢靠关系粘合剂。  
　　于是他舔了舔唇，粉红的舌在唇间划出一道诱人的弧度，那无疑让史蒂夫的欲火烧得更旺。他听见巴基懒洋洋地说了句“成交”，于是史蒂夫捞起巴基的腿弯将他从洗手台上抱了下来，跌跌撞撞地摔进了其中一个隔间坐了下来，巴基则面对面地骑在他腿上。  
　　隔间里的光线不如洗手台明亮，相对逼仄的空间和黯淡的光线却更催生欲望。史蒂夫伸手锁上门，用鼻尖在巴基的颈侧拱着，在从兜里掏出了个冰凉的薄片贴到他的唇上。  
　　巴基嗤笑一声：“你他妈居然随身带套。”  
　　“从见你第一天就开始带了。现在，咬开。”金发男人发号施令着，眼神不容拒绝。巴基想这表情有些熟悉，跟反驳他时很像，却又不完全一样。但总之性感得要命，让他腰腿发软没法拒绝。  
　　他乖顺地用牙齿撕开了包装袋，史蒂夫用指尖把里面的润滑剂刮了出来，解开拉链套在自己被冷落已久的老二上，沾着液体的手指划过臀缝抵在后穴入口——那里已经微微翕动着了，饥渴地收缩着等待被填满。  
　　“詹姆斯先生，你可真是个骚货。”  
　　史蒂夫毫不客气地把两根手指捅进了柔软的后穴，巴基吃痛地咬在他肩膀，红着眼消化被强行打开的不适。他清楚地感受到对方的手指抵在柔嫩的肠道里按压转动，人类体温和那些冰冷的玩具比起来要温和得多，他不适应地扭动着腰，被史蒂夫在臀尖上拍了一记。  
　　史蒂夫显然已经没什么耐心，他草草扩张了两下，又加了一根手指进来。他曲起手指在后穴里模仿着性交的动作抽插着，勾得巴基扬起脖子小声呻吟着，他突然想起来些什么，伸出手腕看了眼表。  
　　“操，你快点，午休结束我还有个视频会议。”  
　　男人的动作一下就停了，顺从地把凶器捅进了饥渴蠕动着的后穴。巴基几乎眼前一黑，快速吸着气适应，但史蒂夫没有给他喘息的时间，他扣着巴基的窄腰用力地顶弄了起来，凶狠地几乎要把囊袋也一起操进那个小洞，穴口很快就被拍得发红，刺痛的麻感和后穴里逐渐升腾起的快感一同传到神经中枢，在视网膜上炸开一片又一片光影。  
　　巴基被顶弄得晕头转向，错觉自己要被金发的野兽颠簸到散架，只好收紧胳膊把自己送到史蒂夫的怀里。  
　　“你可真是个工作狂。”他听见史蒂夫低声说着，语气不满，像个埋怨丈夫的小妻子。巴基不合时宜地笑出了声，那些笑意很快又被史蒂夫顶碎，变成了一声高过一声的呻吟。  
　　润滑剂混合着肠液从被操得红烂的穴口流下来，打湿了史蒂夫的高档西裤，他毫不在意，只是眯着眼享受着高热又湿润的肠肉吸吮着他的欲望之源。他把手指塞进了巴基的嘴里，用指尖玩弄着那条湿软的舌头，闭合不上的口腔分泌出大量的津液，可怜兮兮地顺着红肿的唇流到下巴。  
　　巴基眼角通红地看他。现在这双眼睛和他预想的一样了，坚硬的棱角被柔软的欲望覆盖，蒙上水雾的眼睛漂亮得勾人。委屈的小鹿仔从喉咙里溢出几声模糊的呻吟，双手却被史蒂夫的另一只手扣在身后动弹不得。  
　　“巴恩斯经理，你最好小点声叫。”史蒂夫凑在他耳边说，“公司大楼的隔音可不怎么好，现在午饭时间快结束了，同事们陆续回到了办公室，你猜有没有人会路过这个不怎么隐蔽的经理专用卫生间？”  
　　巴基的精神一下子紧绷了起来，他模糊地听见门外传来的零星的脚步声，有女士们高跟鞋发出的清脆声响，也有男人们昂贵的皮鞋踏在地上的闷响，偶尔还夹杂着几句闲谈。  
　　“一定有人注意到我们俩都不在，巴恩斯先生。分公司的同事们都很热爱工作，他们会用宝贵的午休时间加班，拿着那些需要经理签字的文件去敲门。当然，你和我都不在办公室。你猜他们有没有人能猜到，一向火药味十足的经理和副经理正在卫生间干的热火朝天？他们一定想不到冷冰冰的总经理会有这么一个淫荡又湿漉漉的小屁股，天生就适合吞吃男人的阴茎。”  
　　巴基被露骨的话刺的浑身发抖，肠肉却绞得更紧，史蒂夫在他耳边低喘着，顶弄了几下狠的，随即又按着他的腰把阴茎抽离了饥渴的小洞。  
　　被彻底操开的后穴一张一合着，露出艳红的肠肉，巴基有些慌乱地去按史蒂夫的肩。他正被干得不上不下，满脑子只有那根带给自己快感的凶器。  
　　史蒂夫拍了一把他的屁股，满意地看着白嫩的软肉微微抖了一下。  
　　“趴到门板上去。”  
　　巴基乖顺地转过身背对着史蒂夫，把胳膊抵到门板上，塌着腰让男人再次顺利地插了进来。  
　　后入的姿势让史蒂夫进得更深，巴基半眯着眼喘息着，偶尔漏出来的几声呻吟像扯不断的麦芽糖，又甜又绵长，叫的史蒂夫心头起火。  
　　他双手用力地抓着巴基的胯骨，死命地往后穴的最深处顶，大开大合地干了几十下，无意间蹭到了一块略微粗糙的肠肉。巴基的声音一下子就变了，软软的奶音里夹杂着啜泣，像被人欺负狠了。  
　　他的腰挣动起来，双手捶着门板，呜呜咽咽地低着头。被抵着敏感点操的快感太过强烈，冷静自持的巴恩斯瞬间变成了他最不齿的人——就像那些色情影片里用力表演的bottom一样，扭着腰和屁股恳求着top的施舍。  
　　“求你……求你了……嗯啊，别、我……”他的声音断断续续的，语言系统仿佛被史蒂夫操出了脑子，他稀里糊涂词不达意地往外蹦着音节，射过一次的阴茎早就又硬了起来，被男人的手指圈住，粗鲁地套弄着，拇指不停刮擦过顶端，让那张性感的嘴唇里又多了些带着哭腔的呻吟。  
　　史蒂夫喜欢这样，喜欢让那个别人面前冷静持重，自己面前张牙舞爪的总经理被自己干的说不出话。他恶劣地加快了顶弄的速度，巴基咬着自己的手背，泪水从眼角划过脸颊，又被史蒂夫掰过下巴接吻，让那些呻吟声在另一个高热的口腔破碎。  
　　他恍惚着又射了一次，浑身酸软得用不上力，全靠史蒂夫的手支撑着重心。身后的男人用力朝敏感点又顶了几次后停了下来，浑身肌肉紧绷着在他耳边低喘，缓慢把发泄过的阴茎抽了出来。  
　　这场不该发生的性爱终于到了尾声，巴基用额头抵着门板喘息着，史蒂夫啄吻着他的脖颈，指尖不老实地又摸到胸膛上去揉捏两个乳头，微弱的酥麻感延续着巴基的快感，让他忍不住又舔起唇瓣来。  
　　“太爽了宝贝，我一直觉得咱们特别适合干一场。”史蒂夫响亮地在巴基的侧脸上亲了一口，像只餮足后跟主人撒娇的大猫。  
　　巴基从鼻子里哼了一声，“我觉得是适合干一架。”  
　　史蒂夫慢条斯理地替他扣着衬衫的扣子，整理着衣服上的褶皱。  
　　“差别不大。好了经理，你该去开视频会议了。”金发男人顿了顿，“你觉得一边开视频会一边做爱怎么样？”  
　　“收起你危险的想法罗杰斯！”巴基回头蹬了他一眼，“这主意烂透了。”  
　　对方无辜地眨了眨眼，“这是你自己写在推特上的，忘了？”  
　　“……”  
　　靠，他回去就注销账号。  
　　史蒂夫冲他微笑：“一共九十九条，我保存备份了。”  
　　“操你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”  
　　“荣幸之至。”

　　-THE END-


	4. 【盾冬】羞耻心 pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狮盾搞詹

　　史蒂夫从浅眠里醒来的时候，发现自己正笔直地站在野地里。他的面前有一个小帐篷，从帘子里隐约透露出一点暖黄色的光，像诱惑世人的美杜莎之眼。  
　　——这不对劲，很不对劲。他记得很清楚，自己是在巴基的小木屋里陷入沉睡的。  
　　那间小木屋建在瓦坎达广阔草原的一角，没人知道独臂的巴基是怎么做到的，史蒂夫在某次出任务回来以后就拥有了这样一个“家”，他甚至怀疑是自己在睡梦里说漏了嘴，所以巴基费心费力地造了这间屋子，目的只是让他高兴。  
　　史蒂夫当然很高兴。距离他和巴基的上一个“家”——无论时间上还是空间上——都离现在的他们太远了。而人总要有归属感，对抛去了美国队长身份的史蒂夫来说，“家”的意义被无限简化为了一个巴基与一张床。  
　　可现在他拥有了巴基和一个小木屋。这远远超出了他的预期。  
　　那天晚上的史蒂夫像个重回了十六岁的少年，拉着年长一岁、总是包容着他的恋人胡闹到了半夜。木料的清香和巴基身上沐浴露的味道交织在一起，温柔得像遗失在布鲁克林的旧梦。  
　　直到身边人睡着以后，史蒂夫的心绪仍然没有平静下来。他借着微弱的灯光去看巴基，小心翼翼地伸出手指去触碰他的爱人。他睡得很放松，微卷的头发一半撒在史蒂夫的肩头，另一半散落在枕头上。史蒂夫无比幼稚地把他的头发全部拢在了自己的手心里，放轻了力道揉捏着。  
　　这本该是个愉快而满足的夜晚，直到他看见巴基睡梦里依旧皱起的眉心。  
　　安静的夜晚将思想里的负面情绪放大了无数倍，于是史蒂夫开始自责。他想巴基还是不快乐。这七十年里发生了太多让他不快乐的事，而自己总是没有及时出现在他身边。  
　　他不禁怀念了那个笑容里没有丝毫阴霾的布鲁克林少年。  
　　——瞧瞧看吧史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的自责与后悔有什么用呢？当年的詹姆斯早就回不来了，他被埋葬在皑皑的冬雪里，远在时光不可追溯的另一头。  
　　难言的酸楚包裹住了超级战士坚强的心脏，令他在无尽的懊恼里陷入了沉睡。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫原本以为这会是个难捱的噩梦，可眼前的帐篷似乎并没有什么稀奇。  
　　四倍力的敏锐感知让他闻到了空气里熟悉的战火味道，他绷紧了所有的肌肉，思考着下一步作战计划——要进去吗？还是在周围找一个隐蔽的掩体，潜伏下来再说？  
　　他还在打量周遭环境的时候，帘子已经被人撩了起来。身手敏捷的队长被人用一句话钉在了原地，完全没法动弹。  
　　“杜根……嗯？是史蒂夫吗？你提前回来了？”帐篷里的人背着光，史蒂夫眯起眼，隐约能看出来一件蓝色的棉袄和棕色的长裤。  
　　这声音他太熟悉了，魂牵梦萦七十多年，每个有知觉的夜晚，他的耳边总会响起幻听。他想开口叫他，可话到嘴边舌头却像被一个巨大的酸橙子噎住了，从嘴巴到心脏又酸又涩。  
　　他想喊“巴基”，又想喊“詹姆斯。天杀的他最想喊的当然是“亲爱的”。  
　　可他不敢。  
　　站在眼前的是二战时候的巴恩斯中士，是那个还没遭受后来苦难，一心想着打完仗和史蒂夫回到布鲁克林，认真工作赚钱住在同一栋楼的巴基。  
　　史蒂夫现在分不清自己是不是在做梦了。最近几年的日子不平静，面对的敌人越来越稀奇古怪。九头蛇和外星人的攻击方式花样百出，指不定眼前的“巴基”也是个骗局。  
　　史蒂夫一声不吭地站在原地，不说也不动。他脑子现在很不清楚——幸福和恐惧在大脑边缘共生，调控情绪的额叶干脆罢工，任眼前模糊的影子被想象力拉扯成龙卷风，呼啸着朝史蒂夫扑来。  
　　他就像身处风暴眼的被困者，看似毫无危险，实则动弹一下就会被撕成碎片。  
　　然后一只温热的手覆上了史蒂夫的手背，几乎要把他烫伤：“老天，你都快冻僵了，快进来啊。”  
　　于是他毫无反抗地被巴基拉进了帐篷。里面的光线并不明亮，但足够两个人看着彼此的脸而心惊肉跳了。  
　　史蒂夫看到的是属于过去的巴基，他有张历经炮火依然不覆风霜的脸，永远耀眼得如同少年，在他的记忆里熠熠生辉着。那双湖泊一样的眼睛正瞪大了看着他，像只闯到车灯下惊慌的鹿，唇瓣被舌头一遍遍地舔过，覆上了艳丽的玫瑰色。  
　　“史蒂夫？我的天，你的新伪装真是太酷了……这胡子是贴上去的？你才走了两周。”巴基有些好奇地捏了捏史蒂夫的肌肉，眼睛紧盯着他那脸陌生的大胡子。  
　　史蒂夫不知道应该说什么，他想说的太多了，又觉得那些其实都不重要，他的喉结滚了滚，问出了一个傻问题：“你……你不喜欢吗？”  
　　“没有，”巴基笑着摇头，“只是有点陌生，哥们。你比起原来……呃，侵略性更强了。我敢打赌，九头蛇的人光是站在你面前就要腿软了。”  
　　——可你知道吗巴基，后来我杀了那么多的九头蛇，他们也没有把你还给我。  
　　“史蒂夫？你还好吗？你脸色不太好。”  
　　巴基有点担心，从他走出帐篷看见史蒂夫站在那儿一动不动，他就觉得不对劲。史蒂夫不过是参加了个普通的侦查任务。难道是受伤了？神枪手的手动得比想法还快，等他反应过来的时候，自己已经在扯史蒂夫的领口了。  
　　而史蒂夫下意识地闪躲则让场面变得更尴尬  
　　“嘿，我只是想看看你受没受伤，”巴基试图找理由让自己理直气壮起来，“我们之间还有什么好藏的？难道你身上有哪个妞留下的吻痕？这可就是你不地道了。”  
　　“当然没有。”史蒂夫把头低了下来，“我没事，真的没事。”  
　　“你觉得你能瞒过我吗？”巴基的语气加重了，“你不对劲，绝对不对劲。到底怎么了？我能帮你什么？”  
　　史蒂夫说不出来。他们之间发生了太多失控的事，一句两句哪说得清呢。  
　　“你能。当然，当然……你、你能不能……让我抱抱？”  
　　他说完就后悔了。该死的，他就像个在游乐场走丢了的小孩，冲着急忙寻过来的父母撒娇。可对面的人连一秒都没犹豫，张开双臂结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。  
　　“嘿，你的肩膀好像比走之前更宽了。”巴基拍了拍他的肩头，语气里带着点羡慕，“任务已经结束啦，一切都没事了，别担心。”  
　　非情人间的拥抱通常不超过三秒。巴基撤下了双臂，另一股力量却把他牢牢按进了史蒂夫的怀里。箍在腰上的坚实双臂像两根烙铁，勒得他胸腔隐隐作痛。  
　　——好吧，小史蒂薇一定是遭遇了什么了不得的挫折。巴基伸手摸了摸史蒂夫毛茸茸的后脑勺，无声而笨拙地表达着安抚。  
　　没人知道从哪个瞬间开始，这个拥抱的味道变了。心脏跳动的声音大得聒噪，史蒂夫的手滑到了巴基的胯骨上，用力把对方向自己的方向扣过来。巴基短促地“唔”了一声，有些尴尬地感受着对方的敏感部位变得火热而不可控。  
　　“咳，情况好像不太妙——不过没什么奇怪的。咱们都还年轻，战场又总是让人肾上腺素飙升。需要哥们帮你一把吗？”巴基坏笑着，伸出右手半握着空气晃了晃。  
　　“巴基……”他听见史蒂夫用气声含糊地叫着他的名字，他本能地应了一声，却感觉热烫的液体顺着领口滚到了他的脖子上。  
　　“靠，你他妈的到底怎么了？”巴基用力挣脱了史蒂夫的怀抱，清楚地看到了无所不能的美国队长眼角发红的窘迫模样。  
　　史蒂夫没有说话，只是笔直地站着，在昏黄的灯光下无声地看他。那双熟悉的眼睛里寄托了太多太深沉的感情，几乎让巴基的脊背发麻。  
　　他的脸沉了下来，棕色的眉毛皱在一起，双手拽着史蒂夫的领口把他拽向自己——  
　　“你不是他？”  
　　  
　　鉴于有九头蛇的奇怪实验在先，巴基似乎对“时空错乱”这个说法接受良好。他曲腿坐在床的另一头——两张铁架单人床并在了一起，还算宽敞。  
　　“所以你来自未来，几十年之后的未来。”巴基点着头，眼睛微微发亮，“这就说得通了。你能告诉我未来是什么样吗？”  
　　史蒂夫还没说话，巴基又摆了摆手：“不不，你还是不要说了。万一并不如意，我会很难受的。”  
　　——岂止是不如意？史蒂夫低下了头，痛苦堵在喉咙里，什么都没有说。  
　　“不不，我还是得问个事情。”巴基挪了挪，靠在他身边，小声地问：“你后来是不是……弯了？我没有歧视同性恋的意思啊，这在军营里还是挺常见的。但那是你啊，你应该和这世界上最优秀的女孩子……”  
　　巴基的话没有说完，对方迅疾地贴了过来，双手捧着他的脸吻了上来。他瞪大了眼，感受着唇上异样的火热。那几乎不能被简单地称作“吻”，史蒂夫几乎是用力撕咬着他的唇，胡子蹭得下巴发疼，像只不服管教的凶兽在挑衅。巴基条件反射地伸手圈住他的肩膀，较劲似的伸出舌头和对方纠缠在一起，唾液把两人的嘴唇染得发亮，起伏不定的喘息声像把整个帐篷架在火上烤，空气逐渐灼热起来。  
　　——这家伙在几十年里到底吻过多少人？！巴基把手臂抵在史蒂夫胸前用了点力，对方才恋恋不舍地撤开，专注地看着他。  
　　“好吧，这真是……你吻技学的真不错。”巴基伸手擦了擦嘴角，语气里带着自己没有察觉到的酸，“好的让我怀疑自己也弯了。”  
　　史蒂夫露出了见面以来的第一个笑，眼睛弯得像硝烟里难得看见的月牙：“你猜我和谁练出来的？”  
　　巴基的动作顿了顿，聪明的脑袋一秒就思考出了答案，红着脸蹦出了一句“操”。  
　　——是惊讶里又带着理所应当的语气，巴基对这个本应具有重大冲击力的答案接受良好。连他自己都不知道为什么。  
　　巴基想顺着调侃两句，但苦于对象是未来的自己，一时不知道从何说起，只好又侧头去瞄史蒂夫。  
　　“你没做出个好选择，巴基。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我不是个合格的男朋友。未来……未来发生了太多事，我做的差劲极了。”  
　　巴基气不打一处来，热血上头地掰过史蒂夫的下巴：“这几十年里你的性格怎么变得这么软弱？就算你没自信，可我有，不管是过去、现在还是未来，你一直都是我要追随的人。听着史蒂夫，无论发生过什么，永远都别苛责自己，做你想做的。”  
　　  
　　——但他没想到史蒂夫在想的是性爱，这答案还真是意料之外又情理之中。  
　　巴基的脑子晕晕乎乎的，史蒂夫的三根手指正混合着他从制服里掏出的奇怪药膏，在自己的肠道里要命地戳刺搅和着。两人之间相隔了七十年，这让原本更有经验的巴基现在像个丢人的处男一样呻吟着，而本该禁欲的史蒂夫则像个该死的性爱大师。  
　　他对巴基·巴恩斯的身体太了解了，不论是后穴里的敏感点还是怎样的手活儿能让他爽得大声呻吟，这些玩意史蒂夫背的比神盾局那几个缩写单词的意思还熟。  
　　巴基被他刺激的红了眼，咬着枕头的一角把呻吟硬咽了下去，拒绝承认帐篷里咕啾的水声来自于他的屁股。他的背贴着史蒂夫火热的胸膛，像块热炭似的让他流汗，柔软的肠壁正不知羞耻地分泌着体液，让入侵者更方便地用手指操他。  
　　——这个事实让他羞愤得想吞枪自杀，而史蒂夫居然还在不知死活地安慰他。  
　　“没事的巴基，不会疼的。”  
　　他感受到美国队长的那根火热又完美的阴茎抵上了自己的穴口，经过充分润滑的后穴饥渴地翕张着，巴基迷迷糊糊地抬了抬腰，想跪得更省力一些，这动作却被史蒂夫误认为是催促，于是沉下腰毫不迟疑地整根没入了巴基湿漉漉的小洞。  
　　“操你的史蒂夫！”巴基浑身紧绷，窄腰止不住地抖动着。被插入的感觉比他想象得要难受，又涨又热，像被生生劈开了似的。  
　　他下意识扭动着腰想逃开这种快感，却又被男人掐着胯顶弄了起来。破碎的呻吟声从嘴里冒出来，同时关不上阀门的还有一波又一波的快感，烧的他神经发疼，眼眶发烫。  
　　和巴基做爱的滋味一向好得要命。史蒂夫长出了一口气，感受着又热又紧的肠道像是有意识地吸吮着自己的老二，胯骨和臀尖的撞击声与黏稠的水声交杂在一起，让临时拼起来的床晃得快要散架。他抽插得很慢，柱身上鼓出的血管剐蹭着敏感的肠壁缓缓抽出，只留下圆润的龟头卡在穴口上。巴基刚松了一口气，史蒂夫又狠狠地插了进去，巨大的摩擦力让巴基爽得眼冒金星，像只发情的母兽一样高昂地尖叫了起来。  
　　“操，这太他妈过了史蒂夫！”巴基捶着床冲他吼，很快又在更激烈的动作里偃旗息鼓地顺从了下来。  
　　他有些恐惧地感觉到自己的肠道变得比刚才更加湿滑柔软，仿佛天生就为了史蒂夫的阴茎而生似的。抽插时带出的大量汁水滴在带有霉味的床单上，他被操得四肢发麻发软，连保持跪姿的膝盖都快用不上力了。  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基从后颈到后背红成了一片，俯下身去舔他的耳朵和侧颈。那里是巴基的敏感带，他的阴茎在舌尖的攻势下硬得发疼，想射精的欲望在大脑皮层闪着火花，不服输的巴基却硬咬着牙跟本能做着斗争，死命地压制着这股欲望。  
　　史蒂夫当然知道他的心思，即使是七十年后的巴基也总在床上保持着奇怪的竞争意识，好像坚持的时间久一些就能弥补自己的羞耻心一样。他扯了扯嘴角，调整角度向熟悉的敏感点操弄起来，满意地感受到巴基像触电似的浑身紧绷了起来，呻吟声也变了调，徒劳地摇晃着脑袋想要摆脱过载的快感。  
　　巴基觉得自己像被电击了似的，好像有数不清的电流从那个难以启齿的位置沿着背脊击溃了他的精神。他胡乱地嘟囔着，史蒂夫史蒂薇队长哥们一大堆称呼从那张漂亮的嘴里喊出来，但他说不出一个完整的句子，语言系统完全被史蒂夫操碎了，根本表达不出自己的意思。  
　　史蒂夫还嫌不够，伸手贴在巴基的小腹上，顺着自己顶弄的频率一下下地往自己的方向按着，把快感逼到最大。巴基几乎要晕过去了，他觉得自己像个被玩坏了的娃娃，逼得他眼角发红，舌尖从嘴里探出来，无意识地晃着。  
　　那根在身体里作怪的阴茎认准了敏感点重操着，火辣的抽插动作让他像条脱水的鱼一样弓着腰，艰难地消化着快感，持续不断的快感让泪水顺着脸颊流下来，在枕巾上滴出一个深色的小圆点。  
　　交叠着的两具身体都湿透了，一团团热气从两人的嘴边冒出来，史蒂夫深情地一遍又一遍喊他的名字，吻他被泪水打湿的侧脸，温柔地想对待一件珍宝，又隐约带着难以理解的疯狂。  
　　灭顶的快感把残留的理智与力气一丝丝抽走，巴基紧绷的神经终于到了临界点，他颓废地舒展开四肢趴在床上，身体随着男人的动作前后耸动着，紧贴着小腹的阴茎在粗糙的床单上蹭着，最为直观的快感让他的小腹一阵酸麻，无意识地痉挛了起来。  
　　“史蒂夫……停下……”巴基的牙齿颤抖磕碰着，手无力地贴上史蒂夫的脸，“操，我要忍不住了……”  
　　“那就射出来，巴基。”史蒂夫贴着他耳朵说，热气打在耳垂上激起另一片酥麻，“为我射出来。”  
　　他的语气温柔得像湖水，下身却猛地加快了动作，像个暴君似的狠命地操在火热的肠道里。巴基哭着尖叫了一声，精液从阴茎喷溅出来，打在了自己的胸膛和下巴上，淫靡得难以入目。  
　　巴基隐约觉得整个灵魂都离体而去了，耳膜嗡嗡作响什么都听不见。  
　　前面的高潮让后穴紧紧绞在了一起，疯狂地吸吮着史蒂夫的阴茎，史蒂夫红着眼，快速地重复着吞咽的动作，握着巴基因流汗而发滑的窄腰，继续用力地抽插着。  
　　高潮期间的感知本来就敏感地要命，分不清爽还是疼的感觉从后穴里爆开，顺着脊柱传到每一根神经上，巴基疯了似的叫喊着，又被史蒂夫的手捂的严严实实，只好用力去咬送到嘴边的手掌。他的眼睛湿的一塌糊涂，连枕头都看不清了，耳鸣仍然没有过去，他隐约听见史蒂夫在说什么，可他没精力去分辨哪些字眼。  
　　被强行延长的高潮让他浑身颤抖起来，他的脚踝被人握住，迷迷糊糊地转了个身。钉在后穴里的阴茎却纹丝没动，逼得他又无声地喘息了几下，双眼无神地飘着，好几分钟才落在了史蒂夫的脸上。  
　　“天啊，巴基……”史蒂夫伸手去摸他的脸，看着巴基那张失神的脸，泪水和下巴上的精液混合在一起，像个被欺负狠了的无辜男孩。  
　　他的心脏一阵抽痛，匆匆忙忙地把阴茎拔了出来，在穴口释放了自己，伸手拿过毛巾替巴基擦着。  
　　“是我太过火了。”史蒂夫一下又一下啄吻着巴基的唇，像哄小孩似的轻拍着他的背，“对不起巴基，对不起，对不起……”  
　　——他好像又陷入那种自责的心态了，明明被压着干的人是我啊？  
　　巴基的听觉恢复了一点，艰难捕捉到了一连串的抱歉，无力地扯了扯嘴角。  
　　“你他妈的闭嘴，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”巴基伸手拍了拍他的胸膛，声音嘶哑，“别像个委屈巴巴的妞儿，巴基哥哥永远不需要你道歉，更不需要你自责，明白了吗？”  
　　这句话像束救赎的圣光，史蒂夫怔愣了一秒，忽然觉得心头有什么沉重的东西被人一脚踢开，第一万次拯救了他的绿眸少年笑着牵起了他的手，领着他朝光芒最炽热的地方走去。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫醒了过来，木质的屋顶上歪歪扭扭地挂着吊灯，阳光从窗户的缝隙里打进来，在地面上划出一道明亮的线。  
　　他感觉到小腹处一阵湿热——扎着半丸子头的巴基正舔着他的腹肌，像品尝某种美味似的。  
　　“巴基？”史蒂夫看着他抬起头来，眼角的笑纹堆叠着。那是他熟悉的巴基——属于瓦坎达草原的那只白狼。  
　　“舍得醒了？”巴基不怀好意地戳了戳小史蒂夫，“梦见什么了？你硬得像根铁棒。”  
　　史蒂夫无奈地冲他笑了笑：“答案除了你没有其他的了，巴基。我梦见了二战时的你，真是奇怪透了。”  
　　巴基挑了挑眉：“所以，你连那个时候的我都没有放过？”  
　　“那可是你允许的，你在梦里跟我说，‘做我想做的’。”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的脸颊，“你有做过这样的梦吗？那实在太真实了，我甚至怀疑自己是真的穿越了时空。”  
　　“被你花式操来操去的梦吗？平均三天就会有一次，我还得特意分辨一下到底是不是梦。”巴基定定地看了他几分钟，伸手揉揉史蒂夫乱糟糟的金棕色头发。  
　　“行了小史蒂薇，是梦还是现实又有什么关系呢？反正那是你和我。只有你和我。”  
　　  
　　THE END


	5. 他是海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他曾经驯服一片大海。  
> 奇奇怪怪的非人类AU剧情短篇

　 与一片大海做爱是什么感觉？  
　　谢邀。很咸湿，各种意义上的。  
　　  
　　直到被金发男人按在沙滩上舔吻的时候，巴基还是不明白事情是怎么走到这步的。他红着眼去扯史蒂夫的头发，短短的金发有些刺手，男人被他扯得抬头，蓝绿色的虹膜里隐隐映着欲望的红，低喘声打在他的耳畔，像是厚重云层里响起一声又一声的惊雷。  
　　巴基的喉咙滚了滚，颓然地闭眼松手，任凭史蒂夫的吻顺着喉结一路往下，带着克制落在胸前。他的唇舌有着不符合本人气质的火热，偏偏划过每一寸皮肤的时候都带着奇怪的触感。他分不清那是“冷”还是“湿”，又或者两种感觉原本就会叠加在一起，让巴基的皮肤触觉感受器宣告失灵。  
　　他迷迷糊糊地想起教授在开学典礼上的致辞：“我们要在知识的领域里攻略神秘的海洋。”  
　　但他现在要和一片具象化的大海做爱了，教授可没指导过他这时候该做什么。  
　　  
　　这场奇怪的冒险要从一周前说起。  
　　迈阿密大学每年的夏天都会组织一支远洋冒险队，由阔绰的校董事出资，资深的教授挑选出优秀的学生们，坐上豪华的科研游轮，去往不同的海域进行实地科考。大部分被选择的海域都是未被人类所了解深入的处女地，这让每年的活动都蒙上了一层神秘的面纱，足以让精力旺盛的学生为了争夺一个名额而互相算计。  
　　巴基一向是个优秀的人，有张讨喜的脸蛋、全A＋的优秀成绩、左右逢源的好人缘，尽管是个Omega却蝉联了两年海洋生物专业的院草席位。导师直接把今年队长的位置安排了他，连走流程的申请书都直接免写了。  
　　一向和他不对付的同系同学朗姆洛周转了好久才上了这艘“冬日号”，在出海的第一天晚上就在甲板上和他发生了争执。比他健壮不少的男人盛怒之下推了巴基一把，水迹未干的甲板滑的像生章鱼的皮肤，巴基向后栽进了海里，几个浪头迅速打过来吞没了他。  
　　巴基会游泳，但他显然不擅长对付风浪里神秘而危险的大海。冰冷又苦涩的海水从四面八方灌进了他的身体，喉咙反射性地开始咳嗽，于是那些水顺着喉管呛进了肺部，剧烈的撕裂感和灼烧感折磨着脆弱的神经，灌了水的耳膜吵闹着让脑子发疼。  
　　很快，吸进的氧气变得稀薄，身体开始变得无力。死神的到来是悄无声息的，在一阵又一阵的头晕目眩后，巴基反而陷入到了安详平静之中。黑暗笼罩了他的眼睛，耳朵再也没捕捉到任何声音。他恍惚里看见了一束金色的光，光芒从四面八方包裹住了他，让他像个回归母体的婴儿一样舒适又温暖。  
　　——那些揭秘濒死体验的节目里说的居然是真的。巴基在意识的尽头这样想着，缓缓陷入了沉睡。  
　　  
　　唤醒了巴基的同样是光芒。  
　　起初像是夜幕上悬挂的零散星光，后来越来越强烈炽热，让他的眼球上蔓延起一阵尖锐的痛感。巴基调动了全身的力气提起眼皮，巴基下意识把手伸到眼前，用阴影遮挡住高悬在蓝天中央的艳阳。  
　　“妈的，我居然没死。”  
　　意识彻底回笼后，巴基忍不住爆了句脏话，随即他感到喉咙干渴得厉害，四肢虽然发沉，但已经能照常活动了。重要的是，他确定肺里的那些残水已经被排出了，只留下了一点火辣的痛感，不会带来其他痛苦的并发症。  
　　这说明有别人救了他，而且相当专业尽责，值得他深深鞠一躬。  
　　“咳咳咳，可这儿不是一片没开发过的海域么。”巴基晕乎地自言自语着，“调查显示这里的水质也不适宜鱼类的繁殖，不会有渔夫到访的。我也没有回到船上，说明不是救援队找到了我……”  
　　——那岂不代表自己即将开启一场荒野求生？别说食物和淡水了，光是马上要造访的发情期就足以让他因无法缓解的高热而死在这儿。  
　　巴基猛地坐了起来，过于激烈的动作令他扶着一大块礁石疯狂地咳嗽了几分钟。双眼还残留着海水浸过的痛感，他顾不上眼睛，忙又去摸夹层口袋——果然，微型的抑制剂早就不知所踪了。  
　　眼前是一片开阔的沙滩，除了金黄的沙子之外只有几块可怜的礁石，连个白帆的影子都看不见。兜里的手机报废得彻彻底底，这让他连分辨时间都做不到。  
　　正午的阳光洒在不远的海面上，像在湛蓝的颜料上覆了一层金粉，从前心心念念的美景如今更像是恶魔的微笑，巴基不自觉地牙齿发颤，揪着皱皱巴巴的衬衫急促地呼吸着。  
　　——这里没有别人，救过他的好心人完全不知所踪，这让他焦虑又恐慌。  
　　海浪在午夜时分喧嚣了起来，神秘力量驱使着海水凭空拔高，一个几人高的浪头向他扑过来，将满地的细沙搅成了泥泞。虽然来势汹汹，却又在海岸线的边缘凝固住了，像幅实体化的《神奈川冲浪里》。  
　　巴基忍不住往后退了退，他隐隐感觉这浪头是冲着他来的。扬起的海浪在空中悬停了足足几分钟的时间，像是有双看不见的眼睛正透过水墙认真观察他。  
　　——这诡异的感觉让巴基后背发凉，他退无可退，小腿磕在礁石的棱角上，巴基反手去撑了一把，尖锐的石块把他的手搓破了长长的一条道子，血液慢慢渗了出来。  
　　他顾不上去看掌心的伤，只是提着气和诡异的海浪对质着。学习了这么多年的海洋知识，巴基从没见过这么奇怪的现象。他现在想为宗教神学课上的轻慢而道歉了。  
　　海浪在这个瞬间落了下来，猛地砸回了海平面上。巴基刚松了半口气，半米宽的海浪从海域里倒吸上来，落到海滩的瞬间变成了一个人形。  
　　金发、蓝里带绿的虹膜、比他这个健身房常客还要健壮不少的身材、和人类无异的五官以及和海洋颜色一致的、深蓝与浅蓝交杂的皮肤。  
　　他披了件下摆很不规则的白衣服，像是浪头被石块碾碎时的散落的白，原始又质朴。  
　　——《阿凡达》电影距离现在已经十年了吧。巴基艰难地咽了咽口水，撑着礁石的手开始发抖。  
　　奇怪的男人向他走来，眼睛眨都不眨。敏感的Omega下意识抽动着鼻子，除了带着咸味的潮湿空气之外，他没有闻到任何信息素的气味。  
　　这说明眼前的“人”是个Beta。或者更诡异的，是个超越了性别的存在。  
　　“呃，嗨？”巴基努力让自己显得镇定点，但显然不太成功，“你……你听得懂我说话吗？”  
　　男人没有回答，只是一步步地走到了他面前。十足的压迫感让巴基下意识呼吸急促，他伸手过来的瞬间，巴基忍不住闭上了眼——  
　　预料之中的疼痛并没有袭来，他感觉到自己的手被人轻柔地握住抬起，柔软又温热的触感袭击了那道伤痕，在疼痛上添加了一层轻飘飘的痒。巴基慢慢睁开眼睛，金发男人正捧着他的手，用粉红色的舌尖替他清理着伤口。  
　　男人皮肤上的蓝色正飞速地褪去，近似人类的肤色覆盖上来，脸颊的皮肤微微泛红，其余和常人无异。  
　　——这人是因为他的血而变成人类的？巴基的脑子里冒出这样诡异的想法，带着些难以言喻的隐秘快感。  
　　血液很快止住了，男人放下了他的手，英俊得像个旧画报美男。  
　　“史蒂夫。”男人开口，音调有些奇怪，“我的名字。”  
　　“所以你能听懂我说话？谢天谢地，我叫巴基，你会说我们的语言真是太好了。”  
　　“一点点，简单的。”  
　　巴基松了口气，下意识舔了几遍唇，把额前的碎发捋到了耳后：“好吧，简单的语言就够了。或许我还能教给你一些。你可以告诉我这是哪吗？”  
　　史蒂夫金棕色的眉毛皱了皱，像是在思考怎么说：“无……无主之海。”  
　　“无主之海，是片没有被人类探索过的海域对吗？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“那你是什么？某种海妖？还是某种神明？”  
　　“不是。”史蒂夫摇摇头，这次他沉默的时间更长了些，指了指身后波涛不断的大海，“是大海，也是……诅咒。”  
　　巴基疑惑地歪了歪头，史蒂夫试图再次解释一遍，但显然不太成功。他的解释总是围绕着灾难，让巴基一头雾水地摆了摆手：“好吧，总之我知道了你是种非自然的存在。那么最关键的一个问题，我还能回去吗？”  
　　史蒂夫的表情黯淡了下来，斩钉截铁地摇了摇头。  
　　“操。”巴基烦躁地抓了抓头发，脱力似的坐到了礁石上。他的脑子有点懵，甚至觉得还不如葬身于茫茫大海来的痛快。  
　　一只手搭上了他的肩膀。史蒂夫皱着眉毛冲他微笑，英俊得像旧画报上的标准美男。  
　　“可能还有办法。有我。”  
　　——可英俊不能当饭吃啊。巴基叹息了一声，勉强地冲他绽放出一个微笑。  
　　史蒂夫歪着头看了他一会儿：“饿不饿？我……养你。”  
　　巴基丢过一个疑惑的眼神，史蒂夫腼腆地笑了笑，转身面对着大海抬起双臂。海浪平地拔高了三尺，各种奇异的鱼类叫声交杂着向他冲了过来，海浪的剧烈翻滚带动着海滩也跟着晃动。巴基紧紧靠着礁石，瞪大了眼睛盯着面前翻滚的浪，水墙的后面隐隐有一个巨大的黑影。  
　　巴基的心提了起来，他隐约感觉到迎接他的将是一个惊喜——  
　　巨骨舌鱼。一条濒临灭绝的、长达三米的巨骨舌被凭空“吸”到了史蒂夫怀里。他抱着巨大的鱼回头看巴基，脸上的笑容淳朴地像个满载而归的渔夫。  
　　可他想讨好的人却倒吸了一口冷气，踉跄着跑到他面前：“不！我们不能吃这个！它们都快灭绝了！”  
　　“可是，它肥。”史蒂夫眨了眨眼，巴基竟然从两个单词里听出了一股委屈。  
　　“不行，史蒂夫。”巴基以一位海洋学者的倔强试图说服对方，“我们换一种行不行？”  
　　史蒂夫仍然抱着鱼不撒手，巴基挫败地舔了舔嘴唇，换了种说法方式：“我……我觉得烤的银鳕鱼比较好吃，你能弄来的对吗？”  
　　“扑通。”三米长的巨骨舌鱼被无情地扔回了大海，史蒂夫眼睛亮亮地点着头。  
　　三分钟以后，巴基满头黑线地阻拦住了史蒂夫进一步迫害银鳕鱼的行动——他的脚边已经堆了十几条，足够他们吃上好几天。  
　　  
　　让巴基意外的是，史蒂夫的厨艺还真不错。当然，虽然他只考证了烤鱼这一项，但一向挑嘴的人在吃了大半条后还意犹未尽，这足以证明史蒂夫的优秀了。  
　　吃饱了的巴基很没有形象地往沙滩上一躺，摸着自己满足的胃部，盯着星空发起呆。这儿的天空和巴基曾见过的每一块都不同，繁茂的星子参差地布满整个苍穹，带着一种原生态自然的美。  
　　这场海难像是把他拖进了旧时光的漩涡，现代都市的印记在这里几近于无。没有手机、电脑、繁杂的社交。只有平静又富有规律的海浪，柔软干净的细沙，没被污染过的天空与一个话少却有趣的……朋友。  
　　史蒂夫灭掉了他燃起的篝火，坐在巴基的旁边，有模有样地也躺下来，学着巴基的样子发呆。  
　　“你会离开我吗？”巴基梦游似的问了出来，“这里太安静了，假如你不在这里的话，我一定会寂寞得发疯。”  
　　“不会。我无法离开。我……在等人。”  
　　“等人？等什么人？”巴基侧过来看着史蒂夫，像是终于找到了兴趣似的。  
　　他看见史蒂夫金色的睫毛颤动了几下，像只被囚于玻璃灯罩的蝴蝶。  
　　“等爱。解除诅咒，我才能自由。”  
　　“噢，这听上去像是安徒生童话里的故事。”巴基嗤笑了一声，绿眼睛里带着促狭，“你是个被邪恶女巫诅咒了的王子，她把你变成了海妖，困在这片无人踏足的海域，直到你的真爱出现，用真爱之吻才能解除你的诅咒？”  
　　他原本是开玩笑的，可当他看见史蒂夫认真点头时，巴基的舌头僵住了。  
　　“噢那可真是……太糟糕了啊史蒂夫。”巴基叹了口气，“现在的世界有六大性别，不同性别之间存在着或多或少的性吸引力，那基本由信息素决定。可你……你要么是没有，要么就是竞争力最弱的Beta。更何况……这鬼地方，一百年也不会来一个像我这样的倒霉蛋吧？”  
　　史蒂夫的眉毛耷拉了下来，唇角下压着，眼神可怜巴巴地望着巴基。  
　　——噢你是个强大的非人类，别像只没吃到骨头的金毛好吗？  
　　“好吧，别太担心。”巴基伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，干巴巴地安慰着，“没准明天你就能遇见了，这世界总是变化无常的。”  
　　史蒂夫不可置否地看着他，蓝里带绿的眼睛专注又深邃。  
　　被那双眼盯久了，巴基有些不好意思。他把脸偏到一边，挥了挥手。  
　　“哥们，我今天太累了，我先睡上一觉。”  
　　他没有等来史蒂夫的回应就沉沉地进入了梦乡。满是灾难的梦乡。  
　　  
　　咸涩的海水从四面八方缠上来，压迫着他的每条神经，逼得他心脏跳动飞快。但那水不是冰冷的，反而热烫得像某种酷刑。  
　　巴基挥动着手，无意识地扯自己的短袖，或许还喊了些什么。  
　　有一丝冰冷试探着缠上了他的手腕，巴基嘟囔着把自己的身体整个凑了上去。  
　　“巴基？巴基。”有人在耳边叫着他的名字，他迷糊地蹭着怀中的冰冷，脸颊上却传来了一阵刺痛。  
　　巴基艰难地睁开了眼，看见史蒂夫的手掐在自己脸上，一双蓝眼睛里全是担忧。  
　　“太好了，还好你叫醒了我，只是个噩梦。”巴基揉了揉眼睛坐起来，清晰地感觉到有什么液体从大腿根顺着皮肤流了下来。  
　　操。巴基浑身僵直着，他的发情期因为不稳定的情绪而提前了。  
　　“史蒂夫，我……你懂什么叫发情吗？”巴基哆嗦着，握紧了史蒂夫递过来的手，“我很快就要失去意识了，但是……”  
　　“我知道。”史蒂夫倾身过来抱住了他，独属于海洋的清爽味道密不透风地把他包裹起来，温热的舌尖准确地舔上了他发肿的腺体。  
　　“意思是、你需要我。”  
　　——操，大海是分性别的。他怀里这片是个Alpha。  
　　  
　　现在的巴基恐怕比大海还湿。史蒂夫温柔地替他脱掉了所有衣服，雨滴一样密集的吻落在他的脸上和侧颈，他的手抚摸着自己锁骨处的凹陷，慢慢地往下滑动着，而巴基像条脱水的鱼不断地向上挺动去迎合着史蒂夫的手指，羞耻得让他忍不住闭上了眼。  
　　可闭眼带来的只有更加清晰的感官。Alpha吻上了他的唇，有些生涩地勾动着舌头，一只手流连在胸膛上，掐捏着早已挺立起来的乳头，酥麻感从后腰蔓延开，让巴基牙齿打颤；另一只手则不断往下，用不容忽视的力度爱抚着他被欲液打湿的大腿内侧。  
　　他无声地把史蒂夫抱的更紧，像暴风雨里扒住一截浮木的落水之人。男人坚实的肌肉让他莫名找到了几分安心，结合热逐渐麻痹了意识，巴基下意识冲他张开了双腿，左腿曲起来地缠上了史蒂夫的腰，在对方奇怪的袍子上蹭着，像只饥渴的母猫。  
　　史蒂夫的嘴接替了手的动作，用牙齿蹂躏着粉色的乳头，巴基的下身硬得像烙铁，同时也清楚地感觉到对方的顶在他大腿的坚硬，这个认知让他的屁股流出了更多的液体，打湿了一小块柔软的沙土。  
　　巴基开始哭，断断续续地小声哭起来。他不满足，这些动作对于一个发情期提前的Omega来说无异于隔靴搔痒，除了给勃发的情欲火上浇油之外没有任何其他作用。  
　　史蒂夫从喉咙里发出一阵安抚似的呼噜声，抬起头又去吻他的嘴，两根手指试探着在穴口周围的肌肉处按压着，他的Omega动了动腰，往手指的方向凑着，无声地示意着自己已经准备好了。于是史蒂夫并着双指插进了那个流着水的后穴向上勾动，巴基尖叫了一声，抱着他胳膊的手开始发抖，声音黏稠又甜蜜。  
　　金发的Alpha低低地咆哮了一声，对方高热又湿润的肠肉绞紧了他的手指，体液汹涌地往下淌，几乎打湿了他的半个手掌。  
　　巴基失神地望着天空，心跳声鼓噪地响着，逼得耳膜突突地跳动——他高潮了，初次见面的、非人类的、连人类语言都掌握不好的Alpha用两根手指就把他插到了高潮。他难堪地呜咽了一声，把脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝。  
　　他在性方面的经历少的可怜。他虽然是个Omega，但身材健壮，性格又外向，某些时刻性格又尖锐不服输。虽然被不少Alpha追求过，但没有一个成功把他拉上过床。他分化得晚，前几年的发情期都是靠着抑制剂和政府为单身Omega发放的道具度过的，这间接导致他在面对Alpha的发情期里直接失控。  
　　“给我，给我史蒂夫……”巴基呻吟着，声音变了调，“我需要你，我要你的结……”  
　　他的眉心被人烙下一个吻，虔诚地像次朝圣。粗粝的袍子划过巴基裸露的皮肤，史蒂夫把它扔了出去。肌肤相贴的触感让巴基舒服地叹息了一声——史蒂夫的体温比正常人类低一点，缓解了他浑身蒸腾着的热。对方的一只手攀上来揉捏着他的后颈，另一只手按上了他的胯骨，大得夸张的阴茎顶在翕张的穴口，让巴基浑身战栗起来。  
　　他想要那个，他想要这个金发的Alpha把他狠狠操开，在没人踏足过的地方膨大成结，填满内心的渴求与后穴的空虚，即使这个Alpha是个超自然的存在，但巴基没办法否认自己在初见面时的心动。  
　　史蒂夫在他耳边重重喘息着，放大的瞳孔几乎让眼睛变成全黑。  
　　“史蒂夫，求你了史蒂夫……”  
　　棕发Omega的低声呻吟成了扯断理智的最后一丝外力，强壮的金发男人拉开了巴基的腿，挺腰在柔软的后穴里一插到底。巴基的嘴里发出一半尖叫，另一半梗在喉头里发不出去，他徒劳地瞪大了眼睛，双手攥了一把沙土，颤抖得像根风里的羽毛。  
　　“太大了……好烫……为什么这么烫……”他失神地嘟囔着，肠肉反射性地绞紧了送进穴里的阴茎。他把史蒂夫完全吞了进去，甬道仿佛天生在等待这根阴茎操进来，紧紧地吸住了史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫低吼了一声，汗水从额头渗出来，无声地让信息素更张扬了一些，让紧绷的Omega放松下来。大海的气味与海浪的声音慢慢安抚着他的神经，巴基深呼吸了几次放松了肌肉，史蒂夫吻上他的腺体，用舌尖抵住磨蹭着，下身开始缓慢地抽插起来.  
　　巴基放肆地呻吟出声，这见鬼的地方反正也没有其他人，连“世俗”放在这儿都是个无用的浪花，他没什么好顾忌的。情人的声音是最上等的催化剂，史蒂夫呼吸滚烫，舔吻腺体的动作依旧温柔，但下身的撞击却逐渐暴虐起来。他尽情地使用着巴基，把他当做一个承载着欲望的洞，柔软的肠肉湿漉漉地迎合着他的入侵，巴基的大腿内侧绷得紧，小腿在空中无意识地晃悠着，除了原始的呻吟声和急促呼吸之外他只会喊“史蒂夫”，一声又一声，仿佛这个名字是他的救命稻草。  
　　史蒂夫回应着他的每一句呼声，巴基每喊一次，他就用牙齿轻咬一次他的腺体，下身附带毫不留情地一记深顶。没用多久他就找到了巴基的敏感点，调整着角度冲着那儿疯狂进攻着，指尖用力蹂躏起红肿的乳头，几处的快感成倍叠加起来，巴基扭动着身体，汗水粘起金黄的沙粒，他伸手想去摸自己阴茎，金发Alpha却制止了他的动作，用手肘压住了他的手臂，挺动着粗大的阴茎把他钉在原地。  
　　巴基两眼发红，瞪着眼与史蒂夫对视。可对方的眼里却饱含着深情，轻吻他眉心的样子像个哄宝宝的新手母亲。  
　　天穹上的星子好像在这一刻动了，巴基被快感逼得头昏脑涨，无助地抓紧了史蒂夫结实的上臂。对方的身体牢牢地把他笼罩起来，像座无法逃脱的牢笼。他把阴茎整个抽出来，只剩圆润的头部留在后穴里，下一秒又狠狠地冲着深处操进去，让巴基崩溃地哭喊吼叫着，泪水把绿色的虹膜淬得发亮，嘴唇红得像是夏娃吃下的苹果。  
　　一阵恐慌袭击了Omega的心脏。他本能地知道正在和他结合的Alpha要做什么——他正试图撞开他身体最隐秘的内核，孕育生命的迦南美地，停留在腺体上的牙齿也蠢蠢欲动，仿佛下一秒就要在那儿烙下印记宣誓主权。  
　　“我可以吗？巴基？”  
　　棕发Omega隐约听见有人恳切地问，高热让他的脑子转不太动，汗水从正上方滴到他的皮肤上，引起一阵阵战栗；后穴承受快感的能力逼近了极限，他的禁忌在下一秒被突破，火热的阴茎把生殖腔操开了一条缝隙，巴基绵长地尖叫了一声，双腿紧紧地夹住史蒂夫的腰。  
　　“填满我，史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”  
　　巴基的允诺像是一句咒语，史蒂夫挺着腰狠狠顶了一记，把自己完全没入对方高热又敏感的生殖腔，巴基的手因为快感而在他背后胡乱抓着，泪水与汗水绞在一起往下淌——Alpha开始成结了，痛苦又里夹杂着极大的欢愉，仿佛把巴基的意识撕成了两片，在无垠的大海里飘荡着，下沉着。  
　　颈上的刺痛让他短暂地清晰了一瞬，对方膨大的结正卡在后穴里一股股地射着精液，巴基无法自制地颤抖着，接受着对方的标记和数不清的吻。  
　　海洋的味道在空中激荡着，悄无声息地和他身上的柠檬草融合在一起，巴基的睫毛颤动了几下，意识再次陷入沉眠。  
　　史蒂夫仍然压在他的身上，呢喃着说话，巴基分不出神去思考为什么男人的语言突然流畅了起来，他只艰难地捕捉到了几个碎片。  
　　“……等的是你……我自由了，明天带你回家……不会离开你的，永远。”


	6. 予取予求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浩克星球盾×复四冬  
> 《Terminal》后续车

　　史蒂夫在天将亮不亮的时候醒来，巴基正乖乖地被他拥在怀里，温热又柔软，像只昂贵的大布偶熊。他凑上去用鼻尖缓慢地蹭着巴基的后颈，闻到苹果味的沐浴露，这让金发的大个子忍不住微笑起来。  
　　他们昨天晚上什么都没来得及做。  
　　复仇者同伴们的捣乱能力从不比作战能力差，简单的一个草坪婚礼险些被他们演化成另一场战争——说实话，史蒂夫觉得这群人纯粹是找个机会发泄战争中没挥霍干净的精力，他才不相信什么来自东方的神秘仪式能让婚姻更幸福长久。  
　　他们原本就会幸福长久。赌上姓氏，罗杰斯有绝对的自信。  
　　所以他们昨天最后做了什么？貌似换上睡衣交换了一个吻就到了体力极限。史蒂夫轻哼了一声——这才不够，根本不够。  
　　他蹭了蹭巴基温热的颈窝，对方仍在熟睡，呼吸均匀又绵长。史蒂夫贪婪地把自己的呼吸也调整成了同样的步调，这样他才能更严丝合缝地给巴基一个怀抱——因呼吸而起伏的躯体，每一秒他都想牢牢抱紧。  
　　欲壑难填，在拥抱巴基之后，他的眼神又落在了他的唇上。那儿对史蒂夫来说像个瑰丽的梦境，他只要微一低头就能吻上那两片柔软——史蒂夫这样想了，也这样做了。一夜的时间让巴基的唇瓣有些发干，史蒂夫把自己的舌尖当成了画笔，一点一点的濡湿了巴基的唇瓣。  
　　对方并没有完全醒来，下意识顺从着张开了牙关，于是史蒂夫顺着缝隙入侵了温热的口腔，卷着巴基的舌尖吮吸起来。  
　　他像在贪婪地咀嚼一块果汁软糖。那玩意在原来的世界是罕见物资，来到这儿以后他见过许多次巴基吃它的样子——表情认真地含吸着每一口甜蜜，不舍得嚼碎，就和现在的自己一模一样。  
　　那双足够溺毙他的绿眼睛缓缓睁开了，带着笑意反客为主地回应了他的动作。  
　　“早上好。”他的声音带着困倦的慵懒，“这大概是天底下最棒的唤醒方式了。”  
　　史蒂夫扬着嘴角去啄他的眉心，一下一下，缓慢又深情。  
　　气氛实在是太好了。窗帘掩着清晨的光线，柔软又温暖的被窝里藏着一个爱人，他们历经了次元的破碎才重逢，从初识走入婚姻。现在这个全宇宙最好的巴基属于他史蒂夫了，这是他拼搏一生所获得的最好战利品。  
　　额头的吻弄得巴基发痒，他忍不住笑着嘟囔：“老天，你像一个买到了心仪毛绒玩具的姑娘。”  
　　对方干脆地把唇贴上了他眉心说话：“就是我的，谁也抢不走。”  
　　“天，你成年了史蒂夫。”巴基翻了个身，压在对方的胸膛上。振金的指尖在胸口的一道疤上划着圈，玻璃珠一样的灰蓝眼睛里盛着笑意，“需要巴基哥哥教教你什么是更好的唤醒方式吗？”  
　　史蒂夫看着那人舔了舔嘴唇——这简直已经要了他的命，更别提对方还用半勃的部位蹭着他同样兴奋起来的胯下。  
　　“噢巴基……”他看着恋人的身躯往后退了退，把整个身躯埋进被子里；紧接着他感觉到睡裤被人解开，湿滑温热的触感贴上了他没有完全硬起来的柱身。  
　　史蒂夫吸了一口气，手指插进巴基棕色的发丝里，觉得自己光靠这一舔就已经硬得像面包房里过夜的法棍。  
　　他看不见巴基，于是只能瞪着天花板靠着感官去想象他的恋人。想象巴基正把自己阴茎的一部分含在嘴里，像舔弄冰棒似的从上到下活动着舌头，用舌尖戳刺着铃口又顶着暴起的青筋，从被子里传来的水声淫靡得不像话，而那双温度不同的手还揉捏着下方的两个球。  
　　史蒂夫不知道这样的口活儿算不算好，但他已经被快感折磨得大腿肌肉痉挛了。  
　　——很好，他现在开始做深喉了。他含住了整个头部并努力地往下吞着，紧致又温热的快感蔓延到整个柱体上，收紧的肌肉嘬弄着最敏感的器官，对强壮的金发战士来说简直是个酷刑。史蒂夫急促地粗喘着，忍不住去想巴基的脸。他的眼尾一定红得像刚哭过，灰蓝的眼睛蓄满了泪水，自己的阴茎会把他可爱的脸蛋顶得鼓起来一块，满脸通红却还在尽力取悦自己的样子足够他下十八层地狱了。  
　　史蒂夫彻底亢奋起来了，他收紧了放在巴基脑后的手，塞在他嘴里的阴茎抽动了两下。  
　　“好了巴基，松开。”他咬着牙，声音像从牙缝里挤出来似的，“我不想在一开始就缴械投降。”  
　　他发誓他听见了一声得意的笑，然后巴基从被子里钻出来——双眼被泪光淬得发亮，柔软上翘的嘴唇被自己的前液涂得亮晶晶的，像女孩们常用的某种染唇液；欲望的红涂抹在每一寸脸上，眼尾被画笔特意加重了一笔，足够让史蒂夫的所有理智爆炸。  
　　金发男人箍着他的腰往上一拖，准确地吻上那张折磨过的他的嘴唇，急切又不得章法地搅动着，双手在他紧实的腰和性感的屁股上来回抚弄着，没轻没重地掐捏着，偶尔会让巴基在接吻的间隙闷哼一声。他也毫不示弱地揉着史蒂夫的胸肌和腹肌，拧着他的乳头，又用指尖顺着腹肌的形状点着火。  
　　——GOD，为什么我们凑在一起连做爱都像进行一场角斗？  
　　两人昂扬的阴茎蹭在一起，从对方身上传来的热度让他们两个人都为之发疯。他们默契地结束了这个快让肺部爆炸的长吻，史蒂夫翻了个身把巴基笼罩在身下，胸肌因快速的呼吸而剧烈起伏着，蓝眼睛里酝酿着欲望的暴风雨，危险得让巴基眯起眼。  
　　他把腿抬起来，脚掌踩在史蒂夫宽厚的肩头上，振金的左手举过头顶在床头上摸出了个小罐子，挑衅似的贴在了史蒂夫的脸上。  
　　“还没开过荤的小史蒂薇，传教士这个姿势选得不错。”  
　　史蒂夫伸手接过了冰凉的小玩意，单手拧开盖子，毫不客气地沾满了四根手指。  
　　“好啊，巴基哥哥。”史蒂夫凑在他耳边说，这称呼让身下的人浑身过电似的抖了抖，“一会儿千万别求饶。”  
　　  
　　十分钟以后，巴基的振金左手几乎把床单扯烂了，嘴里不断重复着F开头的脏字。对方把他的两条腿拉到最开，到了即使超级战士也吃不消的程度，勉强能算耐心的扩张刚刚结束，他的脖子和胸口已经布满了吻痕与牙印，可怜的红肿乳头挺立在胸膛上，蹭过史蒂夫皮肤时有种尖锐的刺疼。  
　　半长的金发从史蒂夫的两颊边上垂下来，那人被汗打湿的脸像个该死的英俊天神，镌刻着欲望的双眼像雄狮一样锁定着他的猎物，巴基眨了眨眼，每根神经都在叫嚣着臣服与奉献。  
　　他能感觉到自己身下被手指操开的小洞饥渴地翕张着，肠液和润滑剂混在一起淌下来，打湿了一小块儿床单，而该死的史蒂夫正盯着那儿看。  
　　巴基没好气地踹了他一脚：“看什么看。”  
　　“看你能有多湿，我的巴基。”史蒂夫恶劣地揉了揉他的穴口，在巴基的眼前分开两指，拉出一根长长的银丝，“你为我湿透了。”  
　　“FUCK.”巴基吸了口气，“你到底行不行？”  
　　“非常乐意为你展示。”史蒂夫笑得阳光灿烂，身下的动作却堪称野蛮。昂扬的凶器破开紧致的肠肉，整个圆润的头部都插了进去，把穴口撑得极开。  
　　巴基没经历过这个，他瞪大了把痛呼封在嘴里，不愿意泄露一丝脆弱。他经历过那么多痛苦，这由史蒂夫带来的疼几乎称得上是甜蜜的奖赏。他急促地呼吸着，胸口到脖颈红了一片，联结处的感知格外敏感，巴基错觉那个羞耻的位置正以一种和心跳吻合的频率迎合着闯入的阴茎，贪婪地裹吸着。  
　　史蒂夫凑上来懒洋洋地吻他，尺寸惊人的阴茎一寸寸地钉进他身体里，让巴基忍不住往上仰着头，表情痛苦又夹杂着欢愉，像只正在被作成标本的蝴蝶。继续上升的体温把热气蒸腾成汗水，顺着皮肤流下来，滑过的痕迹带着一丝痒。  
　　——操，太大了。巴基无神地盯着天花板，他觉得自己到极限了，那个不适合承欢的位置也到极限了。感觉到对方停下了动作，巴基才松了口气重新呼吸。  
　　“巴克……”他拖长了音，用最亲昵的名字称呼他，“这感觉太好了。”  
　　——是啊，我躺在这儿像个听话的蜂蜜罐子任由搅拌棒捣弄着，还得被迫听着别人评价自己好不好操？  
　　“不会说话就闭嘴。”巴基故意夹了他一下，满意地听见了一声闷哼，“你最好用行动来表忠心，士兵。”  
　　“好的长官。”史蒂夫勾着笑去舔他的颈侧，下身缓缓律动起来。  
　　动起来的感觉怪异极了，体内有一小块儿不属于自己的肌肉组织正和肠肉拉锯着，算不上疼，但饱涨得让他心慌。  
　　没过多久——大概半分钟？巴基记不清了，他只记得有股酥麻的快感从交合处蔓延到整个腰椎，顺着每块肌肉和每条神经传遍全身。史蒂夫动得不算快，大概还在顾忌这是他们的第一次，但反而是缓慢的频率让他更清晰地感受到了对方操他的全过程。龟头的捣弄，柱身的刮擦，穴口处被耻毛扎得微微发痒……  
　　他闭了闭眼，妈的这太过了，他心跳快得像个病人。  
　　有个吻落在他的左眼皮上。  
　　“嘿巴基，别闭眼好吗？我想看着你。”  
　　于是他睁开了眼，望进一片只为他而起伏的壮阔海面。窗帘缝隙里打进来的光照在史蒂夫的睫毛和一半眼珠上，夺目得像值得被锁进The Fortress保险箱的顶级珠宝。  
　　对方强壮的身躯上伤痕累累，每道疤背后都有一个故事。现在那幅如同阿波罗的完美身躯正紧紧地把自己笼罩起来，给了他足够的安全感，也毫不掩饰地表达着掌控欲。  
　　——他这样子比起珠宝更像个饱经风霜的保险柜。等下，那不代表自己才像个稀世珍宝？妈的，詹姆斯你可真自恋啊。  
　　“想什么呢？眼珠转来转去的，专心点。”史蒂夫咬了口他的苹果肌，轻得连牙印都没留下。接着他为了逼巴基“专心”，腾出一只放在他屁股上的手去摸他的阴茎。动作娴熟又下流，灵活得让巴基把平时都戒了的脏话都骂了出来。  
　　快感在大脑皮层炸成一片烟花，巴基拒绝承认自己在这么个没有创意的姿势里爽得连理智都没了，但该死的事实就是这样，因为这个聪明的金发家伙在一次重顶里操到了他的敏感点，并且无师自通地学会了用各种角度往那儿进攻。  
　　这该死的属于战士的天赋。  
　　巴基短暂地失去了语言能力——他过去被电击的时候也会这样，但上帝啊这两种感觉就像是天堂的奖赏与地狱的惩罚。他说不出话却听得清清楚楚——他听得清肉体的撞击声和后穴被捣弄出的水声，也听得清自己嘴里一声又一声的浪荡呻吟，操，这他妈爽透了也糟糕透了。  
　　史蒂夫凑上来舔了他的耳朵，没想到敏感的巴基在他手里猝不及防地射了出来。微凉的精液溅在两人的胸膛上，他瞪大了眼睛像只疑惑的猫。  
　　“比我预想得要快，巴基哥哥。”  
　　他努力瞪了史蒂夫一眼，但估计没什么杀伤力：“快点结束，我快散架了。”  
　　史蒂夫挑着眉，笑容里好像多了点坏：“你确定？一个姿势就够了？”  
　　“……所以？”  
　　巴基还没反应过来，战士已经用强壮的胳膊托着屁股把他从被子里捞了出来。猛然来袭的失重感让巴基丢脸地环上了史蒂夫的脖颈。对方把他压在了墙上，冰冷的墙贴着他的背，而体内的凶器因为重力到达了一个前所未有的深度，激得巴基在他肩上狠狠咬了一口。  
　　“你他妈的这太冰了……”  
　　“我会让你暖起来的，马上。”  
　　对方没给他接着骂人的机会，毫不犹豫地接着顶弄了起来。他依然硬得要命，每次深顶都狠狠擦过敏感点，巴基的眼前被迷幻的色彩铺满，呻吟里染上疯狂的哭腔。  
　　——太满了，无论是情感还是身体，无论是紧紧的拥抱还是现在贴着他每寸肠肉的阴茎，那家伙抵御了所有的恐慌，把他那些无法说出口的坏念头吞噬得干干净净。  
　　他还在不应期，但该死的史蒂夫根本不在乎。金发男人用手掌紧紧捋着自己的腹肌，他猜史蒂夫甚至能从那儿摸到自己阴茎的形状；快感和痛苦叠加着侵袭，巴基的眼泪打湿了整张脸，他觉得自己应该委屈，但事实上他得承认这爽得要命，他需要史蒂夫这样对待他，他同样是个强壮的战士不是养在玻璃管里的玫瑰花，他愿意臣服也愿意献身，他愿意接受所有苦痛，只要那个人是——  
　　“史蒂夫。”  
　　“我在。”  
　　“史蒂夫。”  
　　“我在，巴克。”  
　　“史蒂夫。”  
　　回答沉默了几秒，史蒂夫在他的肩头烙下一个吻，虔诚又庄重，像某种刻入血脉的契约。  
　　“我在这儿，永远。”  
　　“操。”巴基在他的颈窝处埋着头，他就是要这个，就是这个词。  
　　史蒂夫开始证明自己的存在。他火热的手从脖颈一路滑到腰窝，在巴基的臀上肆意揉捏着，看着恋人因自己的动作而喘息颤抖，他加快了抽插的速度，柔软的穴口被操得的发红，或许已经有点肿了但巴基感觉不到疼。他只能感觉到史蒂夫，那是他现在唯一的支撑。  
　　各种意义上的支撑。  
　　他没空去想别的了，摒弃了所有杂念，专心地感受着史蒂夫对他的需要：巨大的柱身碾压着肠壁，暴起的青筋把润滑剂打成泡沫，数不清的酸胀感从那儿爬进了心脏，让泪水打湿了史蒂夫散在肩上的金发。  
　　巴基在哭，但嘴角却忍不住地向上。他伸出右手，在史蒂夫看不见的角度端详自己的戒指。那家伙坚持要戴在右手，所以皮肉大概把金属指环烘得发烫。  
　　就像自己——冬日战士曾经冷酷得像座雪雕，但现在他幸运的拥有了一个太阳。于是所有冰冷都消失不见了，他把他带回了人间。  
　　“巴基、巴基……”史蒂夫捏着巴基的后颈，对方的棕发和他的金发缠在一起，他喜欢得要命。  
　　“我在呢。”巴基拖长了音答应着，让他的阴茎又狠狠抽动了几下。  
　　“你会永远在吗？”  
　　“天，史蒂夫。”巴基在他耳边笑，伸手去摸他们联结在一起的地方，用指尖勾着他的根部，“你一边这么狠地操我一边像个多愁善感的妞。”  
　　他咬了一口巴基的耳垂，终于得到了满意的回复。  
　　心意上的满足让史蒂夫打算快速结束这场甜蜜的折磨——巴基的腿都要盘不住他的腰了，看上去是累的要命，毕竟他们还有很长时间，不需要着急。  
　　——但有人着急。  
　　电话铃声不合时宜地吵起来，史蒂夫顶弄的动作停了下来，把头抵在巴基的胸膛上喘着粗气，掐着他腰间手又收紧了些，留下青紫的指痕。  
　　巴基从疾风骤雨的快感里缓过神，轻柔地用手指梳弄着史蒂夫散开的金发。  
　　“是山姆…那个电话只有他会拨…一定有什么重要的事，让我先接电话好吗史蒂夫…”  
　　金发战士不悦地咕哝了一声，把怀里的人托高了一些，转身把他压在床上，伸手拿到手机递给他。  
　　他还在巴基身体里，一次都没射，依然坚硬地像块烙铁，对方吸着他的后穴仍然紧致又湿润，惹得史蒂夫低头去舔巴基的胸膛。  
　　“喂山姆，怎么了。”  
　　“老兄，你的声音听起来不太对劲，感冒了？”山姆那边的声音带着呼呼的风声，“好吧那不是重点。有个棘手的事，又是在曼哈顿最北侧，这块儿地怎么总有异常能量波动？”  
　　巴基心不在焉地追问了一句。史蒂夫用牙齿咬着他挺立的乳头，让那儿变得更加红肿，舌尖绕着周围打圈，刺痛与快感并行着在大脑皮层炸开花，对方还嫌不够，暗搓搓地又开始了抽插的动作，打着圈碾磨他的肠道。  
　　这让巴基完全没法集中精神听美国队长讲话，他忙着夹紧另一个美国队长的阴茎，努力消化那些对百岁老人而言过于疯狂的快感。  
　　“什么？龙…你说童话里那种？噢不是，红色的…像霸王龙？等一下！”  
　　巴基捂住电话听筒推了史蒂夫一把，用口型做着“小恶魔”，金发男人愣住几秒，闭了闭眼从对方身体里撤出来，去拿床下扔了满地的衣服。  
　　“别伤害它，我和史蒂夫马上过去。”巴基快速挂了电话，拿纸巾匆忙地擦拭了一下自己，从床头柜上拿起裤子套上。  
　　布料擦过穴口的感受有些怪异，他感觉到后穴正在饥渴地收缩着，猛然失去了大家伙的填补，食髓知味的肠道仍然分泌着肠液，让巴基忍不住骂了句脏话。  
　　史蒂夫看样子已经打理好了自己，汗湿的金发重新扎了起来，看起来可以立即出战——除了胯下仍然鼓着一大包，其余还算体面。  
　　“可真狼狈啊。”巴基低头笑了两声，去摸自己卸到地上的武器，“但小恶魔回来了是件好事，我知道你一直很想他，我们把他接回神盾局，让尼克弗瑞给他开辟一块儿地方做家，以后作战的时……”  
　　他的话没说完，史蒂夫跨上床给了他一个缠绵的深吻。  
　　“你不必这么费心，我能处理好一切的，巴克。”金发男人像只大型犬类，在他的颈间蹭了蹭——同时身下的凶器也不怀好意地顶着他的大腿内侧，让巴基忍不住攥了攥拳。  
　　“我觉得……你还是先处理好自己的问题吧，你总不能硬着去见山姆和小恶魔。”  
　　史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，又凑过来亲他，拉着巴基的手往身下探去。  
　　“我相信山姆的实力，他能和恶魔拖上至少二十分钟的……现在你来帮我解决这个，巴基。”  
　　  
　　山姆的电话在响起第二次的时候就被史蒂夫抢过来调成了静音，等他们终于磨磨蹭蹭赶到现场，山姆的机械翅膀已经被恶魔撕咬下了一半，另一半还在努力地扑扇着。  
　　“詹姆斯！这就是你说的马上赶过来？！距离第一个电话已经过去一小时了！我打又不敢打，跑还跑不了，它撕我翅膀的时候真让我想起了当年的你！”  
　　“相信我，我们已经很努力了。”巴基面不改色地说道。  
　　史蒂夫看了他一眼，满脸正义：“其实还可以更努力一点。”  
THE END


	7. 幸存者偏差

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛇盾×资产 白盾=史蒂夫 蛇盾=罗杰斯  
> 暗黑风尝试 谨慎阅读  
> 但其实没什么值得预警的：）

　　神盾局的某个地下分局。  
　　衣着光鲜的特工们前一天还埋首于工作文件，后一天就被九头蛇神出鬼没的特工小队偷袭。  
　　全军覆没，没留下一个活口。  
　　他们的剿杀手段极其残忍，尸体东倒西歪地躺着，粘稠的血液渗进瓷砖的缝隙里，几乎没法落脚。  
　　一个高大的男人从门外走了进来，毫不留情地踩过地上的断臂残肢，冰冷的红色眼睛巡睃过战况，满意地挑了下眉。他把手里涂装着九头蛇标志的盾扔到了血泊中间，不顾脏污地坐了下去。黑色的作战衣勾勒着雕塑一般的身材，一条腿直着而另一条腿曲起来，表情冷漠。  
　　他在默数。眼前工作台上有具被割喉的男尸，血顺着桌子砸到地上，每一滴是一秒。  
　　第二十滴血液砸到地面的时候，一个九头蛇士兵跑了过来，手里拿着一束夸张的玫瑰花。  
　　士兵的臂章上有两个蛇头，是小队里的头目，但他对这男人恭敬到几乎恐惧的地步，半跪着捧上了花束，沾着血的战术手套颤抖着，豆大的汗滴从额头砸到血泊里。  
　　金发男人接过了花束，手掌的温度冰的不像活人。他把玫瑰花拿到眼前，指尖轻轻地触碰过花瓣的边缘。  
　　小头目仍然站的笔直，丝毫不敢放松。  
　　“知道我为什么要你去找玫瑰花吗？”  
　　男人突然问他，小头目浑身剧烈地抖了一下，下意识立正站好：“报告队长，我不知道。”  
　　他看着金发男人的另一只手摸上后腰，摘下一把勃朗宁，黑洞洞的枪口对着他的眼睛。士兵抖了起来，瞳孔放大，但仍然笔直地站在那儿。  
　　——躲开的后果只会更惨，他亲眼见识过。  
　　“太差劲了。”金发男人抬着枪，眼神却盯着花，“不够红，也不够饱满，连他的嘴唇都比不上。”  
　　士兵咽了口口水，浑身的肌肉痉挛起来，牙齿哆嗦着打在一起发出咯咯的声响。  
　　“还有。前天资产执行任务的时候，他的面罩掉了。你的眼神——”  
　　子弹出膛，准确地贯穿了左眼到后脑。士兵惨叫着倒地，抽搐了几秒钟后再无动静，和地上的其他尸体融为了一体。  
　　“多停留了2.5秒。”  
　　金发男人站了起来，左手捧着花，右手拎起盾牌背在身后往门外走去。黑色的战靴踩到了一小片洼地，那儿被血填得与地面持平，金发男人停了下来，弯腰用手在血坑里蘸了一把，仔细地涂在了花束最中心的玫瑰上。  
　　——现在那朵玫瑰红得像午夜酒吧里糜烂的灯光，也像病态占有的原罪欲望。  
　　金发男人终于笑了，唇角的弧度吝啬但危险：“好吧，现在你勉强配得上他了。”  
　　他的余光扫过门口站着的其他士兵，那些人全都低着头，连大气都不敢喘。  
　　“从今天开始，你来当小队队长。”他随便指了个男人，“现在，带着你的小队回基地去，不要多嘴，我去找资产。”  
　　“是，罗杰斯队长。”  
　　  
　　存放资产的地方是间阴暗的地下室，除了必要的医疗设备（电击椅当然也是之一）和冷冻舱外，几乎没有别的东西，资产不需要，维护资产的人也不需要。他们总是呆不了多久，原先是因为没有必要，后来是因为不敢逗留。  
　　没人知道那个和美国队长有着一样面容的神秘男子究竟是怎么冒出来的。两人唯一的差别只在眼睛上，如果说正牌史蒂夫的眼睛是片平静温柔包容万物的大海，那这个罗杰斯的眼睛就是塔尔塔洛斯里永不停歇的火焰。  
　　永远锐利、暴虐。光用视线就能你的血肉扑簌簌地往下掉落，只剩一副颤抖着的嶙峋白骨。  
　　他是主动来投诚的。准确地锁定了九头蛇从未暴露过的秘密基地，徒手杀死了当时最精英的作战小队，三分钟里扭断了十二根颈椎，一滴血都没洒到地上。  
　　从那天开始，世界上多了个Captain Hydra，而存放资产的地下室多了一张行军床。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯队长很忠诚，但他并不忠于皮尔斯，或者说他根本不算忠于九头蛇，他们更像是合作关系，罗杰斯是个可靠的伙伴，所有的作战任务他都能完美完成。  
　　他要的只有两点——在海德拉里的绝对领导权，以及那个沉眠于冷冻舱的winter soldier。  
　　和他能给九头蛇带来的未来相比，这两点显得那么轻飘飘。  
　　皮尔斯应允了，但他完全没意识到罗杰斯能为了winter soldier做到什么地步。  
　　他是个疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子。他的道德观、底线、和生存意义都只有那个代号为资产的人型武器。  
　　一个兵器爱上了另一个兵器？简直像个疯狂的笑话。  
　　但没人敢多说一句闲话。包括皮尔斯在内。  
　　罗杰斯和资产的存在像寄居在九头蛇身上的惰性病毒，不动尚能和平相处，碰一下就一命呜呼。  
　　  
　　他抱着花来到地下室的时候，佐拉正站在电击椅旁用笔记录着什么。资产坐在那儿，咬着那一小片黑色的东西，表情狰狞，身上的肌肉紧绷成一块块的，灰蓝色的双眼里有什么不断在破碎，又有一些新的东西从那里扎根生长，让那双眼有些迷茫。  
　　罗杰斯把盾牌甩了出去，卡在电击椅的启动按钮上，那里在呲咔的声响后冒出了一阵黑烟。  
　　佐拉被这个响动吓了一跳，他刚回过头就被一只手掐住了脖子，高高举了起来。  
　　恶魔一样的男人正用那双猩红的眼睛盯着他，下巴的线条冷峻得像座雕像。  
　　“我说过，他不需要被洗脑。任务都由我来出，他需要的是休息和治疗。”  
　　“我在……更改记忆……”佐拉的脸涨得通红，声带开始充血，“他记起了……美国队长史蒂夫……”  
　　罗杰斯的表情扭曲了一下，手指收紧了半秒，又猛地松开。  
　　佐拉趴在地上疯狂地咳嗽着，矮小的身体蜷缩着，像便利店后门垃圾桶里的过期烂肉。  
　　“把他记忆里的史蒂夫，全部洗成我。”  
　　他捞过一把凳子，把玫瑰花端正地抱在怀里，撑着下巴，像是准备在这儿等。  
　　佐拉扒着椅子站了起来，看了一眼放空的冬日战士，艰难地说：“但这只能通过电击来达到。”  
　　“那就只电一次，最后一次。”他用指尖摸着花瓣的边缘。血早已经干了，染得边缘有点斑驳，“得到幸福的过程总是痛苦的，所有的故事都是这样。”  
　　尖叫声又一次在地下室里回荡起来。  
　　  
　　资产睁开眼。  
　　他平躺在行军床上，太阳穴隐隐作痛。然后坐起来，检视了一遍身边的环境。  
　　除了地上多出的塑料瓶之外，一切正常。  
　　资产拿起瓶子，盯着瓶口延伸出来的绿色茎叶和顶端怒放着的红色花苞。  
　　他用金属的左手碰了碰花瓣，又猛地收回来。那里已经被他掐出一道印记了，他猜是因为自己没有掌控好力道。  
　　这束花出现在这儿的意义是什么？  
　　资产思索起来，太阳穴突突地跳动，持续的疼痛让他忍不住呲了下牙，虎牙磕碰到嘴唇又引发了一种新的疼。  
　　他忍不住拿手碰了碰，凉凉的金属贴在那儿缓解了热辣的痛感。  
　　——新伤，嘴唇轻微发肿，原因不明。  
　　他记得自己又被洗了一次脑，这很常见，但持续这么久的疼痛就有些不对劲了。  
　　而且这一次醒来是在行军床上，从来没有维护人员会把他搬到床上。  
　　资产放弃了思考，坐在行军床上，背靠着墙闭起眼来。  
　　疑问没有任何意义，他很清楚。刚被唤醒的时候，他问过无数次史蒂夫在哪，得到的答案只是一次又一次的洗脑。大概有二三十次了？资产记不清，可他还是把这个名字记得牢牢的，哪怕他现在已经不记得这个人什么模样了，可这个金色的、发着光的名字他忘不掉。  
　　这个名字就像纹在了资产的上牙膛。就算他们打断的他的骨头，割破他的喉咙，他还是会用柔软的舌尖小心地舔一遍这个单词。  
　　那是他尝过的唯一甜头。  
　　  
　　有只手贴上了他的脸颊，资产在0.1秒间醒了过来，下意识抡起了机械臂，对方却接得轻轻松松，甚至像逗弄一只宠物似的捏了捏他的拳头。  
　　“巴基。”  
　　这名字像个该死的开关，资产浑身过电似的抖了抖，一些记忆碎片在脑子里自动拼凑了起来。布鲁克林、树与阳光、金发的小个子、面包房里的蓝莓蛋糕……  
　　“巴基。”  
　　现在资产确定这是在叫他了。他缓慢眨了眨眼，瞳孔放大，在黑暗里去辨别另一个人的脸。  
　　对方似乎察觉了他的意图，把手里的东西甩了出去，击在门旁的灯光开关上。老旧的灯泡闪动了几下，发出昏黄的灯光。巴基在看清了那张脸后下意识往床尾挪了挪，对方不依不饶地追了过来，整个身子也爬上了行军床。  
　　窄小的床铺对两个健壮的成年男性并不友好，那张脸现在离他只有几厘米的距离了，巴基快速眨动着眼睛，鲜少使用的语言系统艰难运转着，他觉得自己该说点什么。  
　　男人摸上了他的眼尾，用柔软微热的指腹摩挲着那儿的纹路：“巴基，你想说什么？慢慢来，不用着急。”  
　　那双经过冰冻依然红润漂亮的嘴唇颤抖了几下，罗杰斯听见了一声轻轻的呼唤。  
　　“史蒂夫？”  
　　巴基看着眼前的人表情扭曲了一瞬，怒火飞速掠过了那双暗色的眼眸。他以为是自己说错了话，于是把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，紧绷起浑身的肌肉，平着伸出双臂，等待男人给予他刑罚。  
　　这是九头蛇里最司空见惯的法则，说错了话或者做错了事，哪怕只是露出一个不配合的表情，那些实验人员就会毫不留情地惩罚他。大多数时候是针管，针头扎进肌肉组织后故意的左右搅动，剐蹭着血管内壁。  
　　他不讨厌这个，巴基想。比起上电击椅把记忆弄得一团糟，针管的疼痛显得微不足道。  
　　男人的声音和面容毫无疑问地吸引了他，他也说不明白自己为什么叫他“史蒂夫”。  
　　或许他是一个喜欢给资产取代号的新实验人员，只是对待自己的态度很奇怪，像是温柔，又像是强行压抑着怒火的扭曲平静。  
　　巴基的动作让罗杰斯疑惑了几秒，等他想明白为什么他会条件反射伸出双臂的时候，眼里的愤怒几乎要把整个地下室都焚烧起来。  
　　他把巴基的双臂拉到自己腰后，把他的头按在颈窝，给出了一个密不透风的拥抱。  
　　“是的巴基，我是史蒂夫。”  
　　棕发男人靠在他怀里，呼吸绵长，手指慢慢地顺着腰往上滑，小心翼翼地揪着他脑后的一小撮金发。  
　　“史蒂夫。”柔软的声音小声地又叫了一边，罗杰斯感受到巴基收紧了双臂，“你是来救我的吗？”  
　　罗杰斯的瞳孔缩了缩，搭在巴基肩头的手攥成了拳，用力到骨节泛白的程度。他把嘴唇凑近怀里人的耳朵，声音轻松：“不，不巴基。我……史蒂夫不会救你，他只会仗着你的爱肆无忌惮地继续伤害你。但我不一样，我来陪你一起沉沦。”  
　　他保持着拥抱的姿势，慢慢下倾把巴基按在了行军床上，手指解开了他胸前的第一个搭扣。  
　　  
　　资产不太清楚史蒂夫要做什么，他只是听话地什么也不做，被动地接受着金发男人的一切动作，像个乖巧的娃娃一样被剥到赤裸，他下意识用人类的手挡住肩头与机械臂之间狰狞的伤痕，但史蒂夫坚定地拉开了他的手，在巴基的疑惑里吻上了那片伤痕。  
　　伤口早就结痂成疤了，蜿蜒着从肌肉表面鼓出来，难看至极。但对方似乎并不讨厌，温热的舌尖像舔舐糖果似的扫过每块疤痕，带来一阵奇异的麻痒。  
　　巴基咬住了自己嘴唇。身体里好像有细小的电流在乱窜，但和电击时感受过的完全不同，这些电流是滚烫的，从四肢和男人舔舐的地方窜出来，齐刷刷地往腿间的部位游去。他感觉自己的身体起了奇妙的变化，荷尔蒙飙升，性器慢慢抬起头，陌生的情欲像汹涌的海啸冲他砸下来，而他视野所及内只有一块黑沉沉的浮木。  
　　他抱紧了浮木，急促的喘息着：“求你，给我……”  
　　罗杰斯停下了动作，他撑起自己，捏着巴基的下巴：“我愿意给你整个世界，巴克，你要什么？”  
　　——我要什么？巴基艰难地思考了几秒，男人的手在此时摸上了他挺立的阴茎，粗粝的战术手套摩擦着敏感的会阴，痛与爽夹杂在一起朝他攻来，打断了他的思考。  
　　“我要史蒂夫。”他脱口而出，除了这个名字，他想不到任何与渴望挂钩的东西。  
　　金发男人短促地笑了一声，像在嘲弄什么。  
　　“好，你会得到你想要的。”  
　　  
　　资产被打开了。史蒂夫的手指裹挟着某种半粘稠的药剂打开了他最隐秘的入口，富有技巧性地开拓着紧致的肠肉。被人触摸身体内部的感觉太奇特了，巴基感觉到危险，但撸动阴茎的那只手又逼得他沉浸快乐，像只在温水里失去求生欲的青蛙，抱着膝盖配合着男人的一切动作。  
　　他的瞳孔望着昏暗的天花板，潮气让那里裂开一道道深色的缝隙，仿佛能吞噬所有的理智。  
　　后穴里肆虐着的手指已经增加到了三根，隐约从那儿传来的咕啾水声让巴基有点好奇。他猜想这是新一轮的实验，或许会在未来的作战里派上用场，但史蒂夫没有下达任何命令，他也只好继续保持着不反抗的姿态任由他施为。  
　　——直到他的手指曲起，狠狠地擦过了后穴里的某处。  
　　巴基尖叫了一声，像某种甜腻的呻吟，他几乎被自己的声音吓坏了。金发男人也跟着笑了出来，他低头咬上左胸挺立的乳粒，用舌尖卷着，又用牙齿轻叼，很快在胸膛上留下一片斑驳的吻痕，后穴里的手指分秒不停地朝着刚才发掘的位置进攻着，巴基像条脱水的鱼在他身下挣扎着，灰绿的眼睛里充盈着泪水，陌生的快感摧毁了九头蛇最强大的武器，让他除了嗯嗯啊啊地叫喊着之外什么都做不了。  
　　他忘记了一切格斗技巧，徒劳地用手抓着并不粗的铁杆，一声声地听着行军床发出的吱呀声。  
　　——这不对，不对。史蒂夫不会和他做这个，他们没做过……  
　　快感是唤醒记忆的良方，前后夹击的快感让他从洗脑后的木然里恢复了过来。巴基咬着牙用机械臂打在男人的肩头，在他怔愣的一秒里快速爬到床头，护着前胸。  
　　“你不是史蒂夫。”  
　　罗杰斯舔了舔唇，巴基赤裸着半蹲的姿势不能带来任何威胁，反而更让他兴起。  
　　瞧瞧那张冷冰冰的、布满红晕的脸蛋，嘴唇还发着肿——那是他下午的杰作，巴基因为过量电击而昏迷，他捧着那张脸吻了个够。如果不是废物小队连个B级任务都完不成，他本来能呆到睡美人醒来。  
　　视线再往下是敏感挺立着的乳头，是比少女还要艳丽的红色，覆盖着一层亮晶晶的口水，急促呼吸的白皙胸膛上缀着他留下的吻痕，阴茎笔直地贴着小腹，双腿交叠着，被拓开的小洞半藏在纤细的脚踝后，欲求不满地张合着，润滑剂混着肠液淌下来，留下一小片水渍。  
　　罗杰斯舔了舔嘴唇，伸手握住他的脚踝，狠狠往自己的方向拽了一把。巴基重心不稳地栽了下去，眼神里多了点生动的恐惧。  
　　“我刚刚还在思考，或许装成他操你一顿也没什么，毕竟我还是能爽到。所以我耐心地准备你，哪怕老二硬得像杆机枪。”  
　　罗杰斯从战斗服里翻出个小铁片，贴在了铁臂上的红星上。高压电流瞬间让铁臂重重地垂了下去，成了件昂贵的摆设，巴基的身体也往左侧歪了过去，男人钳着他的腰把他翻成了耻辱的跪趴姿势，单手拉开裤链，握着怒涨的性器贴在他的穴口色情地滑动着。  
　　“可你为什么要想起来呢？”男人在他耳边低语着，“他有什么好，我看见过未来。他覆灭了九头蛇，带走了你，治好了你的脑子，善良的像个他妈的教堂里供奉的耶稣。可是最后呢？他自己放手了，操他的他和别的妞终老了！”  
　　巴基闷哼了长长的一声，他插进来了，毫不留情地一插到底，囊袋重重拍在穴口上。像把烫人的钝刀，肆虐地在柔软的体内拉锯着，钝痛从那儿蔓延开，难受得让他反胃。但他只是瞪着眼睛，艰难地在男人小幅度的插弄里思考着这番话。  
　　“你不信？你不信是吗巴基？”罗杰斯掐着他的乳头，逼他发出一声啜泣，“你以为我为什么来这个世界？我要颠覆这个世界，我要让九头蛇覆灭神盾局，我要亲手把他杀了，让他永远伤不了你的心。”  
　　“不……”巴基从牙缝里溢出一个单词。  
　　罗杰斯低头去吻他的耳背，他身上还残留着冰雪的味道，皮肤却被情欲催的发烫。他把白皙的腿弯掰得更开，快速把阴茎操到最里又整根抽出，像个该死的打桩机一样把穴口处的润滑剂打成白沫。  
　　“惨剧没发生前，你永远不觉得那会降临在你头上。”罗杰斯掰过他的下巴，之间用力掐开他的牙关，吮吻上去。  
　　牙齿与舌头的磕碰间，他咬破了巴基的唇角，鲜血在两人的舌尖滚了一圈，火焰在眼底烧了起来，罗杰斯结束了这个吻，按着巴基的后颈把他面朝下压进床铺，力度大得让鼻梁骨隐隐作痛。  
　　罗杰斯居高临下地咬着他背上突出来的脊椎：“好了宝贝，现在专心感受我。”  
　　  
　　疼，铺天盖地的疼。资产和疼痛做了那么多年的朋友，但没有哪次伤比这场性爱更让他饱受折磨。后入的姿势是猎物最无法逃脱的噩梦，巴基仅剩的自由度只剩下能摆动的腰；罗杰斯的动作野蛮粗暴，毫无章法的顶弄每次都操到最深，他总觉得自己下一秒就会被捅穿，那根青筋暴起的阴茎好像从后穴捅到了内脏，巴基不得不快速重复着吞咽的动作抵消那些呕吐感。  
　　罗杰斯不断地在他身上制造着伤痕，啃咬过背上的每块皮肉，留下整齐的牙印和泛红的血点，腰部的肌肉被男人的手指掐得发青发紫，白皙的臀部上留下成片的指印，他低头看着自己的阴茎侵犯着艳红的洞口，周围的一圈肌肉已经发红变肿，血丝夹杂在透明的液体里流出来，打湿了腿部的作战服。  
　　是的，他还穿着全套的作战服，只露出了凶器一样的阴茎去操他的资产。既然这不是一场情投意合的性爱，那他也不介意把这儿变成凶案现场。  
　　巴基闭着眼，听着大腿撞击臀肉的啪啪声，性器在甬道里抽插的咕啾声，行军床不堪重负的吱呀声……这些羞耻的声响把他的理智轰得粉碎。牙齿上下磕碰着，左臂陷入短路，右手又被男人神经病一样的十指相扣着按在床上。  
　　巴恩斯咬上了自己的舌头，齿面在舌头上划破一个口子。但这个小动作被对方识破了，他用手指掰开了他的嘴，塞进了他熟悉的那个铁片。  
　　“你想死？巴恩斯，我是来自另一个世界的他，清楚美国队长的所有弱点。你要是敢尝试第二次，我不介意让史蒂夫受点折磨。唔，这主意真不错，让他把你受过的苦挨一遍再走入死亡。”  
　　他满意地感受到巴基放弃了挣扎，静默了几秒后收缩着肠肉，像一番沉默的讨好。  
　　罗杰斯笑了起来，张扬又疯狂。  
　　他俯下身子去舔弄资产发红的耳朵，叫他“Captain Hydra's Bitch”。  
　　  
　　巴基被翻转成侧躺的姿势，男人左手托起他的膝弯继续着抽插的动作，得不到抚慰的阴茎在空中晃悠着，一下下拍在小腹上。四处惹火的手盯上了他的胸膛，罗杰斯用力地揉捏着乳肉，在那儿留下红白相间的指痕，指甲刮擦乳粒的感觉又疼又爽，巴基半张着嘴，眼神空洞地消化着快感。  
　　——他不该觉得舒服，也不该觉得快乐，这是一场更加严酷的刑罚。  
　　“巴克，巴克，你快乐吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　“呵，好吧。那你痛苦吗？痛苦也好，要知道恨有时候比爱要强烈的多。”  
　　罗杰斯从他身体里退出来，屈膝跪在了床上，捞起他被汗打湿的腰抱进怀里，阴茎毫无阻碍地操了进去，笔直地顶在敏感点上。  
　　这个姿势比后入插的更深，巴基短促地尖叫了一声后咬着自己的嘴唇。他能清楚地感觉到阴茎上的青筋剐蹭过肠壁，重重顶在敏感点上在眼前炸开一片又一片烟花。巴基扭动着想逃脱，但体内抽插着的阴茎把他牢牢地钉在了行军床上，他的扭动在男人看来更是种助兴，于是配合地操得更快更深。  
　　巴基知道快要失败了，他敌不过天性。为九头蛇工作的时候没人在意过武器的性欲，他也没有自己解决问题的时间与机会，罗杰斯又是个强悍的性爱操纵者，巴基顶着宇宙那么沉重的罪恶感爽得想死。  
　　“巴克，你知道你操起来有多舒服吗？”罗杰斯又神经质地在他耳边说着，手掌按在他的腹肌上摩挲，“又热又紧，为我湿的得一塌糊涂。巴克，你上过别的姑娘吗？”  
　　他木然地摇了摇头。他不记得了，这部分无关紧要的记忆在电击里坚持不到一秒。  
　　罗杰斯啄了啄他的眉心，伸直手臂从床下拽了一朵玫瑰花上来。那花还没开败，外围的花瓣舒展着，花心仍然闭合着，还没到盛开的时候。  
　　“感受一下，巴基。”罗杰斯举起他的右手，掰出他的中指插进闭合的花苞中间，缓缓拉出又插进去，“就像这样，感受到了吗？同样的柔软，但没有你湿也没有你热。”  
　　“变态。”巴基嘟囔了一声，罗杰斯像是听到什么新奇的词儿了一样凑过去吻他的嘴。  
　　“天呐宝贝，你主动形容我了。我喜欢这个词。”罗杰斯大笑着，眼睛发亮，他把手里的花撕得粉碎按在巴基脸上，满意地看着他的眼尾和唇瓣比玫瑰更红。  
　　抽插越来越重，巴基觉得肠肉快燃烧起来了。他会死吗？在这间暗无天日的地下室里和罗杰斯像野兽一样交媾着，快感逐渐累积到顶端，巴基浑身颤抖起来，绝望无助地搂上罗杰斯的肩颈，作战服磨得他皮肤发红，阴茎挺立着想去蹭男人的手。  
　　“等不及了？好吧，你可以先射。”男人摸上了他的老二，色情地撸动着，“我们的时间还长，我会让你射到一滴都不剩的。”  
　　巴基感觉到大脑一片空白，他哆嗦着射到男人手里，浑身的每块肌肉都被快感抻的发疼。  
　　意识离他远去，他张着嘴露出殷红的舌尖，又被贪心的罗杰斯勾到自己嘴里吻着。  
　　“放松点儿宝贝，你要把我夹射了。”  
　　他放平了沉浸在快感里神志不清的巴基，握着他的脚踝搭在自己肩上，重新用力地顶弄起来。高潮过后的身体敏感的要命，快感遍寻无踪，疼痛灭顶而来，巴基咬着嘴唇喘息着，泪水从眼角往下流着，看上去可怜又可口。  
　　“天呐巴克，你美极了。”罗杰斯凑过去舌尖舔着泪水，“你在为我而哭。”  
　　他徒劳地摇头，复杂的情感噎在他胸腔，资产不太会讲话，他没法表达感情。  
　　罗杰斯选择性无视了他的否认，他细细地吻着巴基，从额头到嘴唇，像膜拜一件珍宝。然后他重重地挺身，抵着巴基的敏感点射了个痛快。  
　　精液在体内迸发的时候，巴基瞪大了眼睛，那模样有点滑稽，惹得罗杰斯去亲他的眼尾。  
　　“我射在你身体里了巴克，假如你是个姑娘，也许很快会怀上小罗杰斯。”他顿了顿，“但很可惜你不是。”  
　　他把阴茎拔了出来，一片糟糕的穴口几乎合不上了，红肿地颤抖着。  
　　“圆满完成任务，士兵。”罗杰斯拍了拍巴基的脸，笑容里带着残酷的天真，“中场休息十分钟。”  
　　资产缓慢地转动着眼球，抬手摸了把脸颊。  
　　玫瑰的花汁把泪水染红，但资产觉得那就是一道鲜血。  
　　THE END  
　　


	8. 众神的游戏 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 众神的游戏 13 全是正经剧情也不知道在屏蔽什么

　　娜塔莎没有回答，看上去没有丝毫的慌乱，红唇的弧度仍然美艳张扬。  
　　克林特皱着眉松开了扶她的手。他突然觉得她的眼睛是这样陌生，那样的晦暗与疯狂不该属于他熟悉的娜塔莎。  
　　“娜塔莎！”伤势恢复的史蒂夫跑了过来，“巴基呢？他受伤了吗？”  
　　“她不是娜塔莎。”洛基与红发女郎对视着，“伟大的心灵之神，你附身在罗曼诺夫身上影响着战局的发展，这可是违反游戏规则的，你已经出局了。”  
　　“娜塔莎”拨了拨自己的红发：“只要你死得足够快，游戏就宣告结束了，他们又怎么发现呢？”  
　　一双手扳过她的肩膀，史蒂夫低吼着，眼神里翻滚着怒火：“巴基呢！你把他怎么了！”  
　　“呵，自诩无私的、被时间愚弄的灵魂分身。”她的声音带着嘲弄，“你的巴基，他的意识已经被吸入了时间乱流，回不来了。”  
　　史蒂夫咬牙举起盾牌，洛基的权杖在此时再次嗡鸣起来，他下意识扯着索尔后退喊了一句“小心！”，然而为时已晚——  
　　“娜塔莎”的双掌间爆发出一阵强烈的红色光芒，瞬间席卷过整片战场。被红光波及的英雄们倒伏在断壁残垣里，像是熟睡过去了似的。  
　　战场被死一样的寂静笼罩得彻底，真正的末日从诡谲的云层里露出了真容。  
　　史蒂夫与索尔凭借着毅力坚持了几秒钟，最终还是摇摇晃晃地躺了下去。  
　　洛基勉力用权杖支撑着自己。他半跪在地上，死死握着索尔的手，不愿屈服。  
　　视野已经扭曲地像蒙德里安笔下的画，眼皮沉得像惩罚西绪弗斯的巨石。他看见袅娜的黑色向他走来，“娜塔莎”微笑着抬起他的下巴，指尖冷得像冰。  
　　“欢迎来到神的亚空间，准备好迎接心灵最深处的噩梦了吗？”  
　　  
　　冷风吹彻，衣料和皮肤的御寒作用好像同时归零，寒冷直接攥住了脑子和心脏。  
　　巴基的意识清醒了，视野里的第一个画面就是永生难忘的噩梦：雪山上行进的火车，看样子是经过激战之后的那列。车厢的门被破坏了，摇摇欲坠地晃悠着，一个穿着蓝色棉服的短发男人正死死扒着横杆。  
　　那是年轻的他，是还没有掉进命运漩涡、被剥夺了希望的巴恩斯中士。  
　　年轻的美国队长正奋力移动着，朝他伸出手试图营救。但那横杆已经扭曲变形了，巴基太清楚了，再过两秒，横杆与铁门的连接处就会断裂。  
　　他忍不住伸出手想去帮忙，但这时他才发觉，自己的身体根本就是透明的。而自己所站立的位置，居然是悬空在火车旁边的，像个烂俗的超现实鬼片剧本。  
　　——所以这算什么？巴基看了看自己的身体，他现在是个彻头彻尾的鬼魂了？游荡在时空里，走马灯似的回顾自己操蛋的一生？  
　　说真的，他曾无数次希望自己真的死在雪山。这样世界上不会有winter soldier，不会有那么多家破人亡，而史蒂夫也不会因为自己而让复仇者联盟分裂——或许这事的原因不止自己，但他是那根点燃了矛盾的导火索，他难辞其咎，罪孽深重。  
　　除此之外，他的内心深处还有个恶毒的声音叫嚣着：“对，死在这儿吧巴恩斯，没人能超越一个死人，小史蒂薇会永远记得你，哀悼你。你的形象在他的脑海里会不断美化，成为那束终生难忘的白月光；他会对每任女朋友讲起你，剖白他有多想念你，多对不起你，甚至他会给孩子起名叫詹姆斯·罗杰斯来祭奠你——”  
　　惨叫声响起来了，他停下了思想看着自己坠落，僵硬得吐出一口气。  
　　好吧，他知道接下来发生的事。史蒂夫会扒着门痛苦地喊“NO”，然后第二天这个傻瓜会开着飞机去撞冰山拯救世界……不！不！操你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯你在干什么！！！  
　　事情的走向不对劲了，巴基瞪大了眼看着史蒂夫。  
　　那个穿着战斗服的男人停顿了不到一秒，毅然松了手让自己跟着坠落了下去。  
　　“你他妈在犯什么傻！”巴基像个真正的游魂一样，伸手扯着史蒂夫的领子和他一起下落着，“天杀的罗杰斯你他妈在寻死！九头蛇即将拥有一个冬日战士还不够吗？你要把美国队长也给他们送过去？！”  
　　但他的呼喊史蒂夫听不见，那个呆头鹅满眼锁定这巴恩斯掉下去的位置，甚至不慌不忙地从兜里掏出一了个怀表。  
　　巴基愣住了，他下意识不想面对这块怀表，他知道那上面贴着谁——佩姬·卡特，军中玫瑰花，史蒂夫心里的那束真正的白月光。  
　　——但不是这样的，他又猜错了。翻开的金属盖上赫然贴着他和史蒂夫的合照，图片很模糊，是从咆哮突击队仅存的一张合影里截出的他们俩。他的手臂亲昵地勾着史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫冲着镜头笑得有些不好意思。  
　　巴基猜测现在一切都乱套了，这或许不是历史，至少不是他熟知的那部分，从现在开始迎接他的是一个完全陌生的故事。  
　　他看着史蒂夫珍重地吻了吻怀表上的照片。  
　　“美国队长是个无私的精神领袖，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯只是个有私心的凡人。”史蒂夫低声说，眼神坚定地下落着，“等着我巴基。你会没事的，我保证。”  
　　巴基张嘴想说些什么，可一股巨大的吸力迫得他松开了手。他像处在一个真空试验箱里，实验员按下按钮，他的自由就被轰得粉碎，随着气流一起旋转上升着，眨眼间就回到了空中。  
　　那里像有堵空气墙，巴基的背狠狠撞在那里，五脏六腑都被震得发疼。  
　　吸力看上去还没结束，他的头颅和四肢都紧紧地贴着空气墙，巴基只能活动着眼珠朝下看——巴恩斯和史蒂夫早就没影了，只剩下白皑皑的雪山在嘲笑着他的无能。  
　　“操。”巴基低声骂了一句，“所以后来呢？”  
　　视野随着他的问题而扭曲变形，立体的世界像是被外来的神力拍成了一张平面。巴基眨动着眼睛，盯着“屏幕”上倍速播放着的“后来”。  
　　上帝视角里，他看见史蒂夫落在昏迷的自己附近，拖着骨折的腿爬到他面前，用高空坠落居然没摔坏的联络器联系了霍华德。几小时后，神盾局及时救下了冰雪里几乎冻僵的他们俩，送到了医院急救。  
　　得益于血清的效果，史蒂夫醒的比他早。巴恩斯中士还在沉睡，史蒂夫吻了吻他的额头，走出病房像个英雄那样继续作战。  
　　他登上了那架飞机，和红骷髅殊死搏斗夺下了魔方。但这次他有备而来，带着工具修好了飞船的故障，设置了撞击冰山的飞行路线，自己则弹出机体紧急迫降。  
　　他依然拯救了世界，依然是英雄的美国队长，受到所有人敬仰。  
　　他如约陪佩姬跳了那支舞，却婉言谢绝了来自黑发姑娘的交往暗示。  
　　他赶回了病房继续等待巴基醒来。医生对此没什么信心，但史蒂夫攥着怀表执拗地等待着奇迹。  
　　大概两天后，中士睁开了眼，得知战争结束的两人拥抱在一起，为来之不易的和平而笑着流泪。  
　　他们回到了布鲁克林，用政府的嘉奖翻修了两栋相邻的小房子。史蒂夫仍然为军队工作，但和平时期的美国队长并没有那么忙，他有足够的时间陪着巴基尝试各种他想要尝试的工作——巴基最终选择了在一家报社工作，时常靠着自己和美国队长的关系骗来专访的机会，很快晋升成了主编。  
　　史蒂夫和巴恩斯仍然是挚友，一同经历过生死的感情没有谁能分开。他们在休息日一起做义工，逛超市；他们分享彼此糟糕的厨艺，到后来越做越好，两个人会为了盘子里最后一个培根芝士卷而耍贫嘴；他们尝试过养小动物，在送走了一只寿终正寝的斗牛犬后巴恩斯放弃了这个主意，他太多愁善感了，受不了这个。  
　　旁观者巴基把嘴唇抿得紧紧的，下颌骨一阵酸麻，想流泪的冲动在此时显得难以克制。  
　　这生活美得像个野梦，哪怕在瓦坎达的那几年平静日子他都不敢这么去假想。  
　　“影片”里的巴恩斯三十多岁了，史蒂夫鼓励他走出战争的阴影去尝试约会。巴恩斯没意识到自己对史蒂夫的感情，那时候的他还傻乎乎的以为那只是深厚的友谊。  
　　——也可能他们之间的关系随着战争的掐断也只能到这儿了，很多时候爱情是需要机会去培养的，没有经过那么多变故的巴恩斯不一定会爱上史蒂夫的。  
　　巴基这样想着，继续去看这段对他而言过分幸福的“未来”。  
　　巴恩斯偶然间和多丽丝重新取得了联系。黑发姑娘还留着曾经用三美元赢下的那只玩偶熊，看向他的时候眼睛像春日里闪闪发亮的哈德逊河。  
　　巴恩斯和多丽丝相爱了；他们交换了朴素的金圈戒指，史蒂夫如愿当了他的伴郎；多丽丝婚后不久生了场重病，他们不能要小孩了，但巴恩斯依然很爱她，他们度过了很圆满的几十年婚姻生活。  
　　而史蒂夫……这家伙终身未娶，一直独身住在他们隔壁，依然保持着和巴恩斯及巴恩斯夫人的友谊。  
　　没有被注射过血清的巴基活了九十多岁，多丽丝和史蒂夫陪他走过了生命里最后的安详时光。  
　　多丽丝的身体也不算好，史蒂夫帮忙举行了葬礼，遵照巴恩斯的遗嘱安顿好了一切。  
　　画面播放到这儿就开始失真，声音也突然消失，像上世纪的老旧默片。巴基费力地辨别着情节：史蒂夫拎着星盾去和多丽丝讨论什么事，多丽丝给了他什么东西，两个人聊了很久；史蒂夫掏出怀表看着，几秒后他凭空消失了，多丽丝因为器官衰竭而住进了医院……  
　　影片的色调越来越黑，一阵诡异的钟声传来，回声震得巴基耳朵发麻。  
　　吸力已经消失了，他揉了揉酸疼的眼睛。平面的世界忽然又立体化了，色调逐渐浓郁起来。巨大的黑线横亘在中央，把视野分割成了左右两块，三个怪诞的人影出现在那里面。  
　　巴基猜测他看见了神。神的形象并不具体，他们穿分别着红蓝绿三色的中性长袍，转过头来巴基才发现他们根本没有具体的五官，只有一张空洞洞的脸。  
　　——很好，现在更像个不卖座的鬼片了。巴基苦中作乐地想着。  
　　左半边的区域里，红袍的神来到了一片暗无天日的空间，正中间飘浮着一个女人的身影，一袭黑衣，五官模糊不清，但有头显眼的红色长发。  
　　巴基瞪大了眼意识到那是娜塔莎。  
　　他看见红袍的神从娜塔莎的额头上抽出了一缕暖黄色的光，指尖一动，光芒附着到了她锁骨上的项链里。神明拥抱了这具身体，在眨眼间完成了一次附身。  
　　——战场上一定出现了惊人的变故，“娜塔莎”叫自己去拿沙漏也绝对是一场阴谋。他得回去。史蒂夫有危险，大家都有危险，这个狡诈的神一定打了他们一个措手不及。  
　　而视野中的另一部分，蓝袍的神贴在另一位神的耳边说着什么，他们举止亲昵地像在密谋一些事情。绿袍的神转过头，他明明没有双眼，巴基却觉得自己和他的视线撞了个正着。  
　　绿袍的神明朝他挥了挥手，手心向内，给了他一个不耐烦的逐客令。  
　　巴基的意识再次归于黑暗，无穷尽的坠落感包裹住了他，像从一个黑暗的梦里艰难醒来。  
　　TBC


End file.
